RESCATAME
by serenitymoon20
Summary: Ya han pasado 4 años desde que Arnold se quedo en San Lorenzo, como era de esperarse las cosas cambian cabeza de balón...¿que tienes Helga? -no respondia ante el llamado del joven...¡tu madre la Alcoholica! y tu...Ya no..nunca...te ame...¿porque dices eso, Helga?...estas mal pero...no te dejare...te rescatare amor...ya no estas sola..continuacion de Fic San Lorenzo la busqueda...
1. CAPITULO 1 LA ADOLESCENCIA

Ya habían pasado ya casi 4 años desde que regresaron de San Lorenzo, a excepción de un cabeza de balón, quien había decidido quedarse con sus padres, así mismo había querido establecer una relación pese a la distancia con cierta rubia, pero era bastante difícil.

Helga se esforzaba por mantener contacto con él, pero cada vez era más difícil para ella, Arnold le comentaba que había habido problemas y que por eso no habían regresado pero ¿Qué clase de problemas habían tenido para que no pudieran regresar?

Helga comenzaba a desesperarse en los primeros tiempos lo había soportado e incluso el primer año lo hizo realmente bien pero ahora que estaba por cumplirse otro año sin que el volviera, ella comenzaba realmente a desesperarse.

Por otro lado todos estaban cambiando, al ingresar a secundaria la banda de chicos comenzó a disolverse, muchos tenían otros amigos, pese a que iban a la misma secundaria, Phoebe seguía siendo su mejor amiga pero ella misma la estaba alejando sobre todo al momento en que la chica oriental había entrado a un club de puros "cerebritos" como le decía la rubia.

Lila seguía siendo Lila la perfecta pero desde que entro a la secundaria se juntaba con chicas populares y había cambiado más, ahora era muy antipática y presumida y casi no quedaba nada de aquella chica granjera de hace un tiempo.

Edward el primo de Phoebe, seguía yendo con ellos a la escuela, pero ahora era uno de los chicos más problemáticos de la secundaria y un fiel compañero para Helga, pues siempre se quedaba con ella pese a que esta de momento tenía más de un momento de histeria.

Los demás Eugene, Nadine, Sheena y Brainy, pasaban desapercibidos para los demás, los tres primeros eran como siempre no habían cambiado tanto pero ahora eran más selectos para hablarle a alguien pues habían sufrido algunas bromas pesadas de los demás chicos, Brainy pues seguía siendo muy Brainy.

Rhonda era una chica popular en la secundaria, no solo por la moda sino también porque todos los chicos deseaban salir con ella, algo que era muy fastidioso, pues Rhonda no aceptaba a nadie y los trataba peor que a un perro.

Helga aún conservaba mucho su tono mandón y no dejaba que nadie se le acercara pero en su casa las cosas no iban tan bien desde que Olga se fue y Miriam seguía en el hospital pues su adicción seguía siendo más fuerte que otra cosa.

Hace un año, había salido de la institución de rehabilitación, parecía que todo iba perfecto para todos, ella no tomaba y Olga se iría por fin a realizar uno de sus sueños de actuar en un teatro muy reconocido en New York como antes había querido, Broadway, pero…

Miriam aquel día había vuelto a tener una recaída pero esta vez con mayor fuerza y quien la había encontrado en aquella situación había sido Helga, quien intento que dejara de hacerlo pero lo único que recibió fue un tremendo golpe con la botella por parte de su madre, afortunadamente no fue grave pero perdió el conocimiento, al despertar estaba en el hospital y su madre estaba nuevamente en la institución de rehabilitación.

Su padre se había indignado tanto con Miriam que desde aquel día no volvió a visitarla ni a mencionarla en la casa, la rubia ignoraba el porqué de la actitud de su padre pero poco después Helga se enteró del porque su padre se había enojado tanto y era porque Miriam en vez de preocuparse esa vez por Helga, había estado más triste porque la botella aun tenia whisky y lo había desperdiciado.

Después de escuchar esto ella también se molestó y no quiso ir a ver a su madre hasta el momento, llevaba ya casi un año sin ir a verla.

No era todo lo que había pasado, pues desde hace algunos meses seis para ser exactos, Bob había estado muy extraño, había noches que ni siquiera llegaba a dormir y tardes donde ella tenía que comer sola aunque eso si hay reconocer que Bob no era como Miriam, pues siempre le tenía listo el desayuno, comida y cena, aunque ella tuviera que comérselo sola.

Había estado visitando a los abuelos de Arnold, que ha decir verdad eran una excelente compañía y un gran consuelo para ella, aunque aun así no se abría completamente con ellos pues sus problemas a veces le daban pena y no deseaba la lastima de nadie, por lo que siempre se quedaba callada.

Arnold seguía insistiendo en que le abriera más su corazón, en que le confiara todo pero por una extraña razón nunca se decidía a contarle todo lo que le pasaba, no le agradaba que fuera por una carta, si no que deseaba que fuera en persona, aun así había habido cartas que escribió contándole la verdad pero nunca se atrevió a enviarlas.

El amuleto que el chico con cabeza de balón le había dado siempre lo llevaba colgado junto al relicario, bajo su ropa, leyó el significado del amuleto que Arnold le dio y al enterarse de esto, se emocionó y soñaba con que se hiciera realidad pero últimamente….

-Hola Hell, ¿Qué tienes?

-Hola Edward, nada ¿Necesitas algo?

-No

-Entonces vete de aquí

Edward se sentó junto a ella en la cafetería, sin hacerle caso a la joven se acercó -¿Estas mal?

A Helga le llego el olor a cerveza del chico y frunció el ceño -¿Estabas con ellos, verdad?

-Deberías venir, te gustara

-¡Por dios santo, estás loco!, ¡¿Acaso no recuerdas porque mi madre está en dónde está?! –Exploto molesta la adolescente, pues no era un secreto que Miriam era alcohólica, la mayoría se había enterado, de echo la molestaban con ello, claro los que eran valientes y no valoraban su vida ni bienestar, pues era más que obvio que todos aun temían a la vieja betsy.

-Bueno no tiene por qué pasarte lo mismo

Helga lo miro sorprendida y confusa

-Lo puedes controlar, tú decides, si él decide por ti entonces estas perdido como le paso a tu madre

Helga se carcajeo ante la exposición absurda del joven -¿Tu lo controlas? –Pregunto burlonamente

-Si

-Siempre tomas

-No es verdad

-¿Qué día de esta semana has dejado de saltarse las clases?

-Solo hoy falte

-No es verdad y ayer ¿Qué?

-Vaya Geraldine veo que estas al pendiente de mi

-Quisieras melenudo, ese no es mi problema solo no me involucres a mi

-Vamos te va a gustar, si no quieres alcohol puede ser algo mas

-No gracias

-Vamos Helga, no sales, no te diviertes ¿Es por el tarado del cabeza de balón? Ya supéralo, no regresara

Helga sintió horrible al escuchar lo que ella ya había pensado pero simplemente se negaba a creer algo así, pero escucharlo de alguien más, hizo que además de dolor, sintiera coraje, se puso de pie y se fue de ahí.

.

.

.

Helga se había convertido en una de las chicas más hermosas de la escuela, no en balde habían pasado los años practicando varios deportes, sus curvas del cuerpo eran perfectas, aunque ella no era tan exagerada en su arreglo personal, para muchos chicos era un valioso trofeo, aunque no todos se atrevían a molestarla pues temían que la chica más ruda de la escuela los hiciera papilla, pero aun así la admiraban y debes en cuando algún tonto se acercaba sabiendo que sería rechazado por la gran Helga G. Pataki.

-¡Hey Helga!

-Hola Wolfgang

-¿Quieres venir con nosotros al…?

-Ya le había dicho a Edward que no, gracias

-¿Tienes algo?

-No, solo no estoy de humor zopenco

-Podríamos salir tú y yo

-¿Una cita? ¿Contigo? Jajaja por favor –Dijo burlándose cruelmente del joven brabucón, quien solo se la pasaba influyendo a los jóvenes de grados inferiores al de él, pues él ya estaba en preparatoria.

-¿Porque no?

-No eres mi tipo, Wolfgang

-¿Debo tener cabeza de balón para serlo?

Otro golpe

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Sigues sufriendo por él, no?

-No sé de qué hablas

-Entonces sal conmigo

-¿A dónde?

-Al cine –El chico le sonrió dulcemente, nunca le había visto esa sonrisa al joven.

-No sé, no lo creo pero buen intento –Dijo ella sonriéndole malévolamente –Adiós

Wolfgang sonrió mientras la veía alejarse –Algún día saldrás conmigo Pataki

-No lo creo

-¿Qué quieres decir Edward?

-No le gustas

-¿Tu como sabes?

-Le gusta el cabeza de balón

-Pero él no está aquí ¿No?

-Sí, pero tengo más posibilidad que tu

-¿quieres apostar? –Soltó sin pensarlo mucho, pues le molestaba la actitud de seguridad de aquel joven, además de que Pataki se había vuelto como un trofeo para la mayoría, incluso para los jóvenes de preparatoria, ya que la chica no salía nunca con ningún joven, por lo que era carne fresca para todos.

-Claro, porque no

-Bien el primero que salga con ella, gana 100 dólares

-Vaya, me parece bien y ¿Cuándo sea su novia?

-Ganaremos más

-¿Cuánto?

-¿Te parece 300 dólares?

-¿Qué tal 500?

-¿Tienes dinero? –Lo miro desconfiado

-Puedo conseguirlo –Dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-Bien, es un trato –Le extendió la mano y el la estrecho

-Trato y… ¿Qué tal si logro acostarme con ella? ¿Qué ganaríamos?

-Eres terrible, Edward, ya veremos.

-Bien y si lo se siempre me lo dicen

-Bueno ya tenemos el trato

-Claro ahora debo irme

-Adiós y consigue dinero

-Eso tu Wolfgang

.

.

.

Helga después de visitar a los abuelos de Arnold, se dirigía a su casa, esperando por fin encontrar a su padre, pues deseaba platicar tal vez un rato mientras veían las luchas como solían hacerlo desde hace tiempo…" _claro antes de que te comportaras tan raro"_ pensó molesta, pero alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos…

-¡Demonios! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te esperaba

-¿Para qué, Edward? Y que sea rápido debo entrar y hacer tarea

-Bueno, la verdad…es que…

-¿Necesitas dinero, otra vez, no?

-Sí, disculpa que te…

-No te preocupes, toma –Le dio un billete de 20 dólares –Pero es lo último que tengo para mis gastos, así que por favor esta vez sí devuélvemelo

-Claro hermosa

-Bien debo…

-Helga, ¿puedo decirte algo más?

-Bien pero rápido…

-Has sido una extraordinaria amiga, bueno al menos yo te considero así, pero me gustaría…bueno…me gustas

Edward se sonrojo al decirlo al igual que la joven que no podía negarlo, el chico era más guapo que antes –Yo…

-Quiero ser algo más que tu amigo

-Yo…no lo sé…tu sabes que…

-Por lo menos sal conmigo más, dame la oportunidad, perdóname por lo que dije hace rato en la escuela, es solo que me duele verte así, además yo estoy aquí y Arnold no, aunque te duela es la realidad y no quiero que te estanques por él, yo puedo hacerte feliz Helga

Helga lo miro sorprendida y dolida, además pensando en que aquella vez que le declaro su amor a su amado, tomándolo por sorpresa, ahora sentía lo que el sintió, pues había un mar de confusión formándose en su mente –No lo sé, debo pensarlo

-Bien pero… -La halo hacia él y le planto un beso tierno en sus labios, para después separarse y murmurarle en el oído –Te amo, nos vemos mañana

Helga sonrojada lo vio alejarse y después entro a su casa, aun confundida pero se fue rápidamente aquella confusión al ver a su padre…

-¡¿Papa?! ¡¿Qué demoni…?!


	2. CAPITULO 2 SORPRESAS I

-¡¿Papa?! –Helga miro a Bob sin poderlo creer y miro a la mujer que estaba a su lado, aun sorprendida sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo -¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?!

Era bastante obvio que ocurrirá, Helga encontró a su padre con otra mujer, en su casa, en una situación bastante comprometedora.

-Helga, déjame ex…

-Me da igual

Subió rápidamente las escaleras hasta su recamara para encerrarse ahí y no salir nunca más de su habitación, no deseaba ver a su padre y mucho menos a la mujer que estaba allá abajo, era increíble lo que acababa de descubrir, no podía creerlo.

-Helga por favor hija…

-Papa enserio quiero estar sola

-No pensé que te molestara

-¿Qué tengas otra mujer? Seguirá siendo la amante porque…

-De eso quiero hablarte…Helga –La joven lo miro y adivino lo que trataba de decirle

-¡No! Eso sí que no Bob, ¡Te has vuelto loco!

-Sera mi esposa, ya se lo he pedido

-¡¿Qué hay de Miriam?! ¡No quiero que nadie entre a este lugar! ¡No quiero papa por favor!

-Comprende Helga, tengo derecho a rehacer mi vida…no podía quedarme estancado por tu madre y…

-¿Ya no la amas?

-Desgraciadamente el amor se conserva entre dos y…

-Tu que sabes del amor –Murmuro molesta pensando en Arnold

-Tú no puedes entenderlo cariño, aun eres muy joven…pero ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Eres una niña aun y…

-No la quiero Bob –Le interrumpió la adolescente

-Mi amor no hace falta que la quieras, o que le llames mama, no quiero eso…tú me tienes a mí y siempre será así

-No tengo elección ¿verdad?

Bob le sonrió a su niña, pese a todo la veía fuerte y sabía que era una joven muy estudiosa y eso siempre le alegro no necesitaba tanta atención como Olga.

-Gracias y…por cierto vendrá también su hija

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Espera! ¿Tiene una hija?

-Si ella llegara mañana e ira a tu misma escuela, quiero que seas buena con ella, por favor

-¡Demonios Bob!

-Por favor y baja ya para que comas, cariño

-No tengo hambre

-Tienes que comer, no me obligues a bajarte por la fuerza

-Bien como digas

-Cinco minutos

-Si como sea

.

.

.

Lejos de ahí, en una selva apartada, se encontraba una joven de aproximadamente 16 años, se encontraba buscando a un joven antes de partir de su hogar.

-Arnold –Llamo al joven que estaba leyendo la última carta que su amada le había enviado, sabía que no le mentía en lo que decía, pero algo le decía que ocultaba cosas, tal vez era porque no deseaba preocuparlo –Arnold

El joven volteo al sentir la mano de la joven sobre su hombro –Hola, Sonia ¿Qué ocurre?

-Ah…nada…bueno solo deseaba despedirme de ti –Susurro avergonzada

-¿Te vas?

-Si te lo platique el otro día… ¿No te acuerdas?

-Si…perdón, claro que me acuerdo –La verdad era que últimamente Arnold no ponía nada de atención a ciertas cosas, por estar pensando en Helga

-Bien pues ya me voy…hoy –Sentencio la joven, esperando que el chico se le confesara pero lo que recibió fue un golpe al corazón

-Oh…bien espero que te vaya bien, Sonia –Le sonrió sinceramente

La joven decepcionada, simplemente le sonrió débilmente y se acercó para darle un beso, no le importaba ser ella la que lo iniciara, pero Arnold algo sorprendido por esto, se hizo a un lado.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunto asombrada –Yo solo quería…

-Lo siento

-¿Porque?

-Tengo novia

-Pero está lejos y…yo me iré…solo deseo un…recuerdo

Arnold la miro culpable –Lo lamento pero… -Los ojos castaños de la joven se anegaron de lágrimas por lo que el joven la abrazo arrepentido y culpable por el rechazo, ella recibió el abrazo gustosa pero aun dolida, al separarse reacciono rápidamente y le dio un beso suave en sus labios.

-Nos vemos –Susurro antes de separarse de el

Arnold quedo sorprendido y solo atino a asentir y ver alejarse a la joven, quien se despedía con la mano.

.

.

.

-¡No soportare esto! –Grito frustrada al salir de su casa apresuradamente

La señora con la que Bob salía era de 30 años (menor que Bob quien tenía 40) que novedad, era de tez morena y tenía ojos miel, su cabello era pelirrojo, era alta y de complexión media, y tenía una mirada hipócrita.

Camino molesta hacia la escuela, a la cual no tenía ganas de entra, si no entraba pensó que no le afectaría pues en realidad ya no había nada que hacer, solo esperar el baile de graduación, ahora solo iban prácticamente a perder el tiempo, su mente voló un poco más pensando en su familia y lo terrible que sería cuando la hija llegara, que seguramente sería igual que ella y para colmo llegaría esta noche.

Su padre le comento que se casarían por el civil, en cuanto su hija llegara y solo sería una simple ceremonia entre los familiares, por lo que sería una tortura, pues ¿Qué cosas de familia había hecho durante los últimos meses? Ninguno exacto

-Hola hermosa

-Edward –Saludo con un golpe seco de cabeza

-¿Te pasa algo?

-No, solo no tengo muchas ganas de estar en clases hoy

-¿Porque no vienes conmigo?

-¿Otra vez faltaras?

-Solo hoy y por ti hare lo que sea

-¿Enserio?

-Si

-Bien, ¿A dónde iras?

-Tú decide princesa

-¿Qué te parece si me das una de esas latas que llevas en tu mochila siempre?

Edward sonrió aunque estaba sorprendido -¿Segura?

-Si solo una, tal vez ayude a que me olvide un rato de ciertas cosas

-¿Cabeza de balón?

-No, otras cosas importantes…digo más importantes –Mintió

-¿En tu casa?

-Aja, vamos a la casa del árbol Pete ¿Te parece?

-Me parece perfecto

-Vamos

Phoebe observo toda la escena y preocupada por su amiga se apresuró a buscar ayuda de Gerald para ir tras ellos.

.

.

.

-Hijo

-¿Qué ocurre mama? –Arnold la miro desde la mesa donde tenía a su hermano menor en su regazo, dándole de comer, el pequeño tenía tan solo un año de edad.

-Te tenemos una sorpresa

-¿Si?

-Volveremos a Hillwood

-¿De verdad? –Los ojos verde esmeralda se iluminaron inmediatamente pensando en la rubia que tanto extrañaba

-Si campeón nos iremos lo más pronto posible, solo necesitamos terminar unos asuntos y nos iremos, no creo que nos lleve más de un día en ordenar nuestras cosas –Murmuro Miles recordando lo que debía arreglar para su retorno a Hillwood.

-Perfecto le escribiré…un momento creo que mejor le daré una sorpresa –Decía así mismo

Will su hermano menor, lo miraba divertido viendo sus gestos de emoción, sus padres también se alegraban de que por fin pudieran volver a Hillwood pues deseaban estar también con los abuelos de Arnold, hacía años que no los veían.

.

.

.

-Jajajaja…Yupi…Oye Edward… ¿En verdad te gusto? O solo te medio gusto

-Me encantas Helga –Se puso de pie para halarla hacia él, aunque ella inmediatamente se separó de él, pues aunque estaba tomando eso no la hacía perder el conocimiento

-No seas empalagoso

-¿Ni un beso me darás?

-No…

-¿Qué tal te están sabiendo mis cervezas?

-Saben deliciosas

-Bien porque ya te las estas terminando y tenía bastante

-Para ser más exactos toda la mochila… ¿acaso la madre de Phoebe no te dice nada?

-Mis tíos casi nunca están, ya deberías saberlo ¿No?

Helga bajo la mirada avergonzada –Si ya lo sé y siempre lo entendí

-Helga –La volvió a tomar de la cintura para acercarla a el –Te amo

Ella se sonrojo nuevamente, era una suerte que el joven la tomara en sus brazos pues comenzaba a sentir nuevamente el mareo de hace un rato y con lo que él decía no ayudaba en absoluto

Edward comenzó a acercarse a ella lentamente para besarla, a lo que ella se retorció incomoda entre sus brazos –No…perdón…no puedo

-¡Ya olvídate de ese idiota!

Helga lo miro asombrada, nunca lo había visto tan molesto su rostro lo decía todo, sin darle oportunidad de decir algo mas ni siquiera de replicar ante lo dicho, la beso fuertemente en sus labios, tomándolos por la fuerza, haciéndolos suyos completamente, insistente para que ella los abriera hasta que lo logro.

-¿Helga? ¿Edward?

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste ;D si es asi haganmelo saber y si no tambien, esta es la continuacion del fic san lorenzo -La busqueda :D**_

 _ **muchas gracias**_ _ **elisa20da por leer, espero que te siga gustando este fic :D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	3. CAPITULO 3 SORPRESAS II

-¿Helga? ¿Edward?

Gerald no podía creer lo que veía, la que supuestamente era novia de su amigo, o al menos eso siempre pensaba desde que….no, no podía creerlo, ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso a Arnold? Su voz salió con sorpresa y enojo, pues Arnold no se merecía estaré enamorado de una persona que lo pudiera lastimar de un momento a otro.

-Hola chicos –Dijo Edward tranquilamente tomando la mano de la rubia quien comenzaba a sentirse más mareada que antes, pues sabía lo que significaba aquello de que el moreno la hubiera visto

-Helga ¿Estas bien?

Phoebe se acercó a ella, pues había visto todas las latas vacías en el suelo, al parecer habían estado tomando algo que le sorprendió a la joven, su amiga no tomaba, al menos no lo hacía nunca porque siempre decía que por culpa de alcohol estaba sin madre.

-Si está bien, prima –Edward se interpuso entre ellas, Helga bastante abatida como para poder replicar –La llevare a su casa

-Lo haremos nosotros –Gerald se acercó a Helga, para sorpresa de Phoebe y de Helga, quien lo miro confundida –Vamos –La tomo del brazo halándola hacia él, para alejarla de Edward, pues él también se había percatado de las latas vacías en el suelo y entonces comprendió.

-No tardes para ir a casa, Edward, tus padres vendrán… -Anuncio la joven oriental antes de tomar a su amiga por el otro brazo y llevársela de ahí.

.

.

.

En el aeropuerto de Hillwood…

-¡Sonia!

-Hola –Sonrió tímidamente la joven a la señora

-Hija cuanto tiempo sin verte… -Susurraba entre sollozos mientras la abrazaba fuertemente

-Si –Murmuro incomoda y molesta Sonia, pues su madre la había dejado en San Lorenzo con su abuelo, cuando tan solo tenía 6 años de edad, sin volver a saber nada de ella.

-Me alegra que hayas llegado ya…

-Si como sea, Victorie –Dijo sin mostrar ninguna emoción la joven, además de que tenía que soportar vivir con su madre, también debería soportar a la pareja de esta.

-Bien, vamos y por favor no me llames así, soy tu madre…

-No lo demostraste los últimos años, así que mejor lo dejamos en Victorie ¿De acuerdo?

Sonia avanzo hacia la salida y Victorie no insistió y mejor la siguió.

.

.

.

-¿Porque? Tu no tomas, Helga –Phoebe le miraba molesta y llena de reproche por lo que había visto

-Cálmate Phoebs, además estoy bien –Dijo Helga molesta

-Ya déjala Phoebe, solo te diré algo Pataki –Gerald la tomo para ayudarle a subir las escaleras de su casa –No lastimes a mi amigo, si te gusta alguien más díselo pero no le hagas falsas ilusiones ¿De acuerdo?

-Eso no es tu asunto, Geraldo –Murmuro más malhumorada que antes –Nos vemos

Subió rápidamente a su habitación con una gran bolsa de chocolates que su padre le compraba todo el tiempo, para que se fuera el olor a cerveza y tal vez así se le bajaría un poco esa sensación de mareo pero a la vez divertida.

-Arnold… -Pensó en lo sucedido con Edward, por lo que tal vez –Creo que es lo mejor

Comenzó a escribir una carta para el cabeza de balón, rápidamente antes de que pudiera arrepentirse.

.

.

.

-Bien Wolfgang voy ganándote

-Solo fue un beso

-Pero lo hice además fue más…ella será mi novia para este fin de semana, te lo aseguro

-Está bien –Saco su billetera –Te daré 50 porque yo debí verlo y no eres de fiar

-Está bien para la próxima lo veras, te avisare cuando salga con ella –Dijo tomando molesto el billete –Nos vemos, ahorra más, porque después de que sea mi novia, ya sabes

-Si como no

-Nos vemos y no me amenaces

.

.

.

-¿Listo hijo?

-Si papa

-Tus abuelos se sorprenderán

-Lo sé, espero que no tardemos en poder irnos, ya quiero ver las caras de mis abuelos y de mis amigos –Comento pero solo pensando en cierta rubia

-Lo se hijo

Miles entendía la emoción de su hijo y eso le hacía feliz de sobremanera.

Stella entro a la habitación –Logre encontrar boletos para mañana a primera hora, por lo que estaremos en Hillwood en la tarde –Comento feliz, viendo a su hijo quien se ilumino de pronto de una luz inmensa de felicidad, Arnold sonrió felizmente al pensar en la sorpresa que les daría sobre todo a su…novia.

.

.

.

-¿Edward? –Helga le miro sorprendida y un tanto avergonzada

-Perdón por la hora, pero la verdad deseaba decirte que…te amo

Helga se sonrojo nuevamente –Yo….

-Solo dame una oportunidad, hermosa, veras que te hare feliz, te lo aseguro

Helga no sabía si la decisión sería la correcta pero deseaba tanto olvidar sus heridas y olvidarse de lo que pasaba en su familia, solo sentía alivio al estar con él, claro cuando estaba sobrio, pero también…pensó en cómo se sintió en la casa del árbol y de que se estaba divirtiendo eso deseaba olvidar y divertirse como cualquier joven de su edad.

-De acuerdo –Dijo por fin, sin remordimiento alguno, pues la carta de que ella renunciaba ya a todo lo que…si es que hubo algo con el cabeza de balón…lo dejaría atrás y avanzaría, ya entrarían a la preparatoria y era…bueno comenzar de nuevo.

-Gracias –Edward se acercó a ella, lentamente se acercó para besarla suavemente en sus hermosos y carnosos labios rosas que le incitaban a apoderarse de ella, Helga cerro los ojos fuertemente para esperar que el beso terminara pronto.

 _"_ _Perdóname, Arnold…."_ Pensó tristemente _"Debo olvidarte…no puedo estancarme...ni siquiera se si volverás...perdóname...es lo mejor...para mi creo...perdón amor"_

 ** _Hola queridos lectores_**

 ** _les dejo un nuevo capitulo de mi fic, espero que sea de su agrado si es asi haganmelo saber y si no tabmien no hay limites ;D_**

 ** _muchas gracias por leer y por sus reviews ;D_**

 _ **MacaG26 hola muchas gracias me da gusto que te este gustando este nuevo fic, en efecto cuando regrese arnold estara en problemas Helga pero ella ahorita esta confundida como bien dices no solo por estar sin su cabeza de balon que le daba la cordura, si no por lo de su familia :D espero que te siga gustando :D eso me motiva a seguir :D**_

 _ **elisa20da holi elisa me alegra que te guste y en efecto son un par de lobos sedientos de carne fresca jajaja pero no te preocupes Arnold volvera pronto pero se armara un lio entre ellos solo esperemos que se resuelva pronto :D espero que te siga gustando**_

 _ **saludos**_


	4. CAPITULO 4 UNA INESPERADA LLEGADA

Helga caminaba ya de regreso de la secundaria con Edward quien no se le despegaba ni un minuto e incluso había asistido a clases solo para estar con ella, algo que no hacia feliz a la rubia.

-Gracias por acompañarme, Edward aunque no tenías que molestarte

-Claro que sí, ¿Qué tal si te roban?

Helga rodo los ojos fastidiada y prefirió guardar silencio e ignorar al joven que caminaba a su lado.

-Hoy hay una fiesta en casa de Rhonda ¿No quieres ir? En menos de dos semanas pasaremos a preparatoria y…

-No gracias

-Pero…

-No creo que sea una buena idea

-Quiero que vengas conmigo

-Lastima hermano, suerte para la próxima –Dijo fastidiada –Nos vemos mañana

-Helga…

La rubia no hizo el menor caso e ingreso a su casa, se arrepiento cinco segundos después pues se encontró con una mujer familiar y una niña de su edad al parecer la cual le miraba sorprendida.

 _"_ _¿Sera la misma rubia?"_ se preguntaba la joven

 _"_ _¿Y esta que se cree…porque diablos me mira así?"_ se preguntaba la rubia

-Qué bueno que llegaste ya, hija, mira ella es Sonia, la hija de Victorie

Helga se dejó arrastrar por su padre resignada ante lo que le esperaba de ahora en adelante. –Mucho gusto, Sonia

-Ella es mi hija Helga Geraldine Pataki

-Hola –Saludo Sonia sonriente _"Si eres tu…"_ pensó maliciosamente, no en balde había estado escuchando a Arnold todos estos años en los cuales solo hablaba de la rubia.

-Bien ahora que ya estamos todos juntos, la boda se puede realizar

-¿Te parece el sábado como lo habíamos planeado, Boby?

-¿Boby? –Helga miro molesta a la señora _"¡¿Quién diablos se creía para ponerle apodos estúpidos a su padre?!"_

Bob se percató de esto y halo a su hija hacia el para tratar de tranquilizarla –Claro amor, ahora creo que mejor nos sentamos a comer

-Por supuesto

Helga suspiro para dejar su coraje a un lado y seguir a los demás a la mesa.

.

.

.

A unas cuadras de la casa de rubia, estaba llegando una familia a Susent Arms, donde comenzó un tumulto al ver llegar a la familia Shortman.

-¡Miles, hijo!

Phill Shortman salió corriendo para abrazar a su hijo amado, que hace años había perdido cuando este se fue a San Lorenzo, había pensado que tal vez…

-Papa…

-¡Soldados! ¡Simba!

-Abuela…

-Mama nunca cambiaras –Dijo sonriendo Miles con lágrimas en los ojos que suavemente recorrían sus mejillas

-Te extrañe tanto –Por primera vez Arnold vio a su abuela comportarse de una manera más tranquila, seria y sincera, pero sonrió al ver como abrazaba a su padre.

-Papa, mama, les presento al nuevo Shortman, su nombre es William Shortman –Dijo sonriente cargando al bebe que tenía su esposa para que sus padres lo cargaran

-¿Will? ¿Cómo? Pero… ¡¿Porque demonios no le pusiste Phill?!

-Abuelo, porque ese nombre me lo pusieron a mí –Dijo Arnold molesto y divertido a la vez al ver las típicas reacciones de su abuelo, era bueno estar en casa

-Y eres tan apuesto como yo por eso… -Dijo revolviéndole el cabello a su nieto mayor

-¡Oh un nuevo soldado en nuestras tropas! ¡Simba hay que ir adentro a preparar provisiones!

-Claro

-Stella esta hermosa como siempre, aun no entiendo ¿Cómo elegiste a mi hijo estando yo? Jajajaja es broma, sé que lo elegiste porque se parece a mí jajajaja…

-Si papa, claro –Dijo sonriendo Miles, tomando a Stella de la mano para ingresar a la casa de huéspedes.

-¿Arnold? –Una chica pelirroja había visto toda la escena emocionada –Regresaste, quiero estar a tu lado ahora que te vuelvo a tener, mi amado Arnold

.

.

.

-Hola

-¡Oh demonios! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tu padre me lo pidió

-No necesito una nueva hermana, suficiente tengo con Olga

-No pretendo ser tu hermana, Helga

-¿Entonces porque estás aquí?

-Porque mi madre se casara con tu padre

-No me refiero a eso, estúpida, si no a que haces aquí, vine para no estar con ustedes y tu vienes a molestarme

-Que grosera…

-Me importa poco lo que pienses de mí

-Bien entonces así será ¿No?

-Sí y más vale que te acostumbres, no cambiare mi forma de ser, nunca lo he hecho y el que tu madre se case con mi padre no quiere decir que yo deba de fingir simpatía por ti o por ella

-Si claro ¿Qué más podía esperar de una hija de una adicta?

Helga sin pensarlo dos veces se le fue encima -¡Retráctate niña estúpida!

-¡¿Qué te pasa, estúpida?!

-¡He dicho que te retractes de lo que dijiste, si no quieres que te deje sin tu bello rostro!

Helga le propinaba puñetazos fuertes a la joven, quien no sabía que a la rubia se le consideraba la más brabucona de su clase y lo peor de betsy y los cinco vengadores que ahora hacían acto de presencia.

-¡Déjame!

-¡No hasta que pidas disculpas!

Helga más que nada quería que se tragara sus palabras, pues pese a todo lo que ella odiara a su madre por lo que había hecho, no le podía permitir a nadie que hablara mal de ella, siguió golpeándola hasta que…

-¡Helga! –Sintió que unas manos la halaban lejos de Sonia, quien quedo un momento en el suelo sollozando antes de darse cuenta de quien estaba enfrente.

Helga se quedó inmóvil y sin siquiera forcejear para que no la alejaran de su pelea, pues es voz jamás la podría olvidar nunca, dio media vuelta para quedar enfrente de un joven más alto que ella, un poco moreno, con una camisa roja de cuadros, la gorra había desaparecido, pero la manera despeinada de su cabello no, además de que esa mirada de esos ojos verdes esmeralda eran inconfundibles.

Frente a ella estaba un Arnold adolescente que le seguía quitando el aire y ahora peor, pues estaba más guapo que nunca –A… ¿Arnold?

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo de mi fic espero que les guste**_

 _ **elisa muchas gracias jejej me alegra que te este gustando ;D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	5. CAPITULO 5 COMPLICACIONES

Helga no podía creer que lo tuviera enfrente –A… ¿Arnold?

-¡Arnold!

Sonia casi se abalanza sobre el rubio, de no ser que en ese momento Arnold se fue encima de Helga, quien simplemente se quedó impactada por el impulso del joven, dejándola noqueada de momento sin saber qué hacer, ni que decir o siquiera cómo reaccionar.

Arnold se separó un poco de la joven y se acercó sin poder evitarlo, como si para el fuera de lo más normal, la beso…esto hizo que Helga dejara por completo de pensar, de siquiera seguir molesta con el joven por la tardanza de su regreso, solo reacciono hasta que…

-¡Helga!

Edward estaba ahí…" _Perfecto lo que necesitaba"_ pensó molesta mientras se separaba de Arnold, quien aún la miraba

-Edward… -Susurro un tanto avergonzada pero molesta, lo cual nadie noto lo avergonzada a excepción de un cabeza de balón que la conocía perfectamente bien y sabía que Helga era extraordinariamente sorprendente e inesperada -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Venía a verte –Dijo molesto acercándose a ella para halarla, pero Helga se alejo

-Te dije por teléfono que no podía, estoy en una reunión familiar

-Si aunque solo se ha dedicado a golpearme –Dijo Sonia interviniendo en la plática, Edward le miro confundido –Soy la hija de la futura esposa del señor Pataki, mi nombre es Sonia, mucho gusto –Extendió una mano al joven que se la estrecho más por cortesía que por otra cosa, Sonia le sonrió coquetamente pero ninguno de los rubios se dio cuenta pues se miraban el uno al otro

-¿Podemos hablar, Helga?

-No cabeza de balón, me alegra que hayas vuelto pero…–Comento fríamente desviando la mirada para no verlo –Debemos entrar, Sonia

-Si claro

-Nos vemos

Edward detuvo el paso de Helga –Creo que es mejor que le digas de una buena vez ¿no?

Helga le miro asesinamente por lo que el joven tuvo que retroceder –No hay nada que decir, ¿entendiste melenudo? –Edward se dio cuenta del error que había cometido –Mas te vale que cierres tu boca, si no quieres saborear también a betsy

-Bien –Dijo malhumorado

-Nos vemos

-Pero Helga… -Arnold trato de alcanzarla pero la rubia se metió rápidamente halando a Sonia para obligarla a entrar

-La sorpresa que te espera, tonto –Dijo burlonamente Edward antes de retirarse

-¡¿de qué hablas?!

Edward lo ignoro completamente, por lo que el rubio no le quedo de otra más que regresar a la casa de huéspedes, había salido con la esperanza de encontrarse con la rubia y esperando algo que se quedó esperando, pues el reencuentro no había sido como había pensado.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Helga ya iba tarde como de costumbre pero nunca espero encontrarse lo que aquella mañana le esperaba un par de sorpresas en su vida -¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!

Victorie miro a ambas adolescentes, Sonia solo la ignoro, mientras que Victorie se acercó a ella –Buenos días Helga o ¿prefieres que te llame Geraldine?

-Prefiero Helga, señora, pero eso no responde mi pregunta

-Bueno Helga, es obvio ¿no? Tu padre y yo no somos unos jovencitos, por lo que decidimos vivir ya juntos, al fin y al cabo la boda es este sábado.

-¿Qué no podía esperarse hasta entonces?

-¿Estas molesta?

-Por supuesto, invaden mi casa

-Ahora también es nuestra

-Nunca lo será –Dijo amenazante

Victorie miro hacia ambos lados del pasillo –Mira jovencita, más vale que te comportes, no tengo porque aguantar tus berrinches de adolescente, no eres mi hija y no tengo porque preocuparme por ti, así que más te vale que no te metas conmigo

Helga le miro desafiante y con una seguridad que ya no sentía –Veremos quién gana, señora, yo tampoco tengo porque respetarle ni porque obedecerla, no lo hago con mis padre, ¿Qué le hace pensar que a usted si le hare caso? Estás loca hermana

Victorie perdió la paciencia y la tomo del brazo –Mas te vale que lo hagas si no quieres que haga tu vida miserable o peor que convenza a Bob para enviarte a un internado, ¿entendiste mocosa estúpida? –La jalo fuertemente haciéndole daño pero Helga no lo demostró en ningún momento

-La estúpida será usted, ya vera cuando m…

-Buenos días familia –Victorie soltó rápidamente a Helga para acercarse a Bob, quien venía aun adormilado pero feliz

-Buen día Boby

Helga asqueada dio media vuelta para tomar su mochila –Hija ¿No desayunaras?

-No Bob, no tengo hambre

Bob le miro un tanto decepcionado y triste pero… -Toma hija te prepare tu almuerzo favorito –Se acercó dejando a Victorie y Sonia solas en el comedor –Y ten por si se te antoja algo –Le dio 20 dorales

-Gracias –Dijo un tanto molesta aun –Ya me voy papa

-Te quiero amor

-Si como digas

.

.

.

Arnold se encontraba alistándose para su primer día de escuela, sus abuelos se habían encargado de inscribirlo en la misma preparatoria que sus amigos entrarían, claro que esas semanas eran propedéuticos, pero aun así estaba feliz.

-Hoy no te escaparas Helga Pataki –Dijo mientras miraba la fotografía que siempre traía de Helga en su bolsillo

-¿Listo campeón?

-Si papa, vamos

Ambos bajaron al comedor donde estaba la familia reunida para desearle un feliz día a Arnold, quien feliz salió de la casa de huéspedes para encaminarse a la escuela esperando por fin ver a sus amigos pero sobre todo a cierta chica rubia que estaba más hermosa que nunca.

-Buenos días Gerald –Dijo visualizando a cierto chico afroamericano en la esquina de la escuela preparatoria donde entraría con el resto de sus antiguos compañeros

-¡¿Arnold?! –Gerald le miro como si no fuera posible que estuviera ahí su mejor amigo -¡No puedo creerlo hermano, eres tú!

-También me alegro de verte –Dijo sonriéndole mientras se abrazaban rápidamente para después hacer su saludo

-¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Ayer…quería darles una sorpresa

-Vaya que lo hiciste viejo, espera a que todos te vean

-Helga ¿También toma el autobús verdad?

-¿Helga? ¿Enserio viejo? ¿Solo quieres ver a Helga?

-No…pero deseo verla y poder hablar con ella

-Tal vez sea bueno que lo hagas pronto –Dijo sin pensarlo mucho mientras fruncía el ceño al recordar a cierta rubia con el primo de Phoebe en una casa de árbol

-¿Sabes algo que ignore?

-No amigo, vamos

.

.

.

-Gracias por ir por mí, Edward pero no era necesario

-Eres mi novia –Explico como si fuera de lo más normal, pero en realidad lo hacía también porque cierto cabeza de balón estaba de regreso

-Gracias

-Te amo mi pequeña Geraldine –Susurro provocando un leve sonrojo en la joven pero fingió molestia

-No me llames así, zopenco

-No me digas zopenco

-Como sea, apurémonos o llegaremos tarde

Corrieron la cuadra que les hacía falta para llegar a la escuela, ese día Helga había decidido no tomar el autobús, pues sabía perfectamente bien que Arnold estaría ahí, y no tenía ganas de lidiar con eso ahora.

-Llegamos –Dijo sin aliento tratando de recuperarlo para entrar a la escuela

-¿quieres ir a clases hoy?

-Hay examen Edward

-Lo sé pero…

-Pero nada, debemos presentarnos –Vio que su novio se detuvo un momento avergonzado -¿Qué ocurre?

-Me acabo de mudar a casa de mi madre y…bueno la verdad…olvido ponerme algo para el almuerzo y…por eso no deseo entrar –Dijo avergonzado o al menos eso parecía

-No te preocupes hoy puedo pagarlo –Dijo tratando de ser comprensiva, pues muchas veces le paso lo mismo, gracias al cielo tenia a Phoebe quien siempre le ayudo, era momento para devolver lo que le dieron desinteresadamente

-Pero no es correcto, yo debería…

-Vamos viejo ¿en qué siglo vives? –Edward no respondió –Vamos Edward dije que no hay problema, tú me compras algo en cuanto puedas ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo

-¡Helga!

 _"_ _Maldición….no lo puedo creer…"_ Maldijo su suerte al escuchar aquella voz que trato de ignorar pero no pudo evitarlo, pues Arnold ya se había acercado a ella.

-Creo que debemos hablar ¿no? –Comento el joven rubio tranquilamente con su típica sonría ¿Cómo era posible que todavía la conservera durante tanto tiempo?

-Lo siento Arnoldo pero debo ir a clases

-Es un curso propedéutico y todos debemos ir –Dijo sin perder la paciencia

" _Rayos…"_ –Bien pero no quiero llegar tarde, cabeza de balón

-Solo serán unos minutos, por favor

-Pero…

-Solo te tiene que decir algo, Arnold –Interrumpió Edward –Helga es mi novia –Soltó sin más preámbulos, dejando al joven rubio impactado por la noticia ¿Qué demonios había pasado aquí?

-Pero…

-Te envié una carta…mi última carta en la que te explicaba las cosas –Dijo la rubia triste al ver la sorpresa y decepción en aquellos ojos

-No puedo creer eso, vamos Helga deja de bromear

-No lo es, Arnoldo y no me molestes más –Dio media vuelta sin mirar atrás

-Perdiste Arnold

Arnold le miro molesto pero desafiante –Eso está por verse, ella no es para ti

-Creo que el marcador es claro ¿no? –Dijo burlonamente –Ella está conmigo y así será por siempre, perdiste tu oportunidad, nunca te diste cuenta de la maravillosa mujer que tenías enfrente y ahora ya es tarde, no solo por tu demora en volver, sino porque hay cosas que pasaron y tú no estuviste con ella, sin embargo yo sí.

Arnold le dolió aquella verdad a medias, pues siempre quiso que ella le contara todo, al parecer no lo había hecho aunque eso ya lo sabía, sin embargo no le daría el gusto –Dudo que por eso se haya enamorado de alguien como tu

Fue el turno de Edward de recibir una puñalada pero sonrió –No importa porque está conmigo y no la dejare nunca… ¿Entiendes? Nunca –Dijo amenazante y posesivamente, dio media vuelta y se alejó.

" _Lo veremos…"_ pensó el rubio sintiendo una punzada en el corazón al pensar que había perdido el amor de la rubia y pensando que la bienvenida no tenía las sorpresas que esperaba o que le hubiesen gustado.


	6. CAPITULO 6 CAMBIOS I

Ese era el primer día de clases, por suerte para Helga y mala suerte para Arnold, no habían podido encontrarse a solas para poder hablar sobre la relación que habían dejado pendiente, para Arnold verla diariamente pero no con él, sería una verdadera tortura, para Helga también pero nunca demostraba sus verdaderos sentimientos por lo que ella podía sobrevivir, además Edward siempre estaba con ella y le ayudaba a escapar de sus problemas siempre y cuando trajera consigo un poco de diversión en su mochila.

No era que Helga se hubiera vuelto una tomadora compulsiva como los amigos de Edward, pero siempre que necesitara escapar de su realidad, sabía que él estaría ahí para ayudarla y cuidarla al menos eso era lo único que pasaba por la mente de la rubia.

-Ya me voy papa –Anuncio una vez en el recibidor, Bob Pataki salió inmediatamente dejando a Victorie y a Sonia en la cocina, como siempre sucedía cuando su hija anunciaba que se iba, hacía ya unas semanas que se había casado Bob por el civil con aquella horrible mujer.

-Cariño ¿No quieres almorzar algo? Aún es muy temprano –Dijo de manera suplicante, los ojos azules de la pequeña se clavaron en la mirada suplicante de su padre y soltó un bufido de resignación y asintió lentamente con la cabeza –Prepare los panques que tanto te gustan, amor –Dijo guiándola hasta el asiento –Necesitas mucha energía para tu primer día de clases, ¡Ah! La preparatoria, sabes amor esa fue una época emocionante para mí, espero que también lo sea para ti –Dijo mientras le servía el desayuno a Helga, quien tenía la mirada clavada en la mesa, su padre le preparaba todo como siempre, procurando que ella no hiciera nada, cosa que Sonia le molesto pues ella no tenía papa, Victorie frunció su ceño molesta al ver que tanto amaba Bob Pataki a su hija, por lo que intervino.

-Boby cariño, creo que no es bueno que hagas todo por ella –Dijo fingiendo dulzura –Me parece que la niña puede hacerlo ¿No es así cariño?

-Victorie –Bob la miro –Quiero que entiendas algo, Helga es mi hija y mientras yo pueda, yo le llenare de atenciones y cariño, como siempre debió ser –Añadió lo último avergonzado

-Papa está bien –Dijo malhumorada Helga, mientras tomaba el bote de leche para servirse –No te preocupes, sabes que no me molesta hacerlo

-No amor, yo te sirvo –Tomo la leche y sirvió en una taza para después agregarle chocolate –Tu eres mi hija, cariño y eso no ha cambiado ni cambiara nunca ¿Entiendes?

-Si papa

-Bien –Miro a su esposa un tanto molesto, pero no agrego nada, no deseaba pelear –Sonia cariño, te iras con Helga a la escuela en el autobús, espero que se lleven bien –Helga miro a su padre molesta pero no agrego nada

-Claro –Sonia siguió tomando su almuerzo sin decir nada más.

Diez minutos después toda la familia ya estaba preparando para realizar sus deberes –Toma cariño –Bob le paso el almuerzo a Helga –Y toma, podríamos ver las luchas hoy juntos amor, solo por favor trae más bolitas de chocolates porque ya se están terminando las que traje –Dijo guiñándole un ojo y dándole 50 dólares a su pequeña

-Está bien papa, gracias

Victorie miro la escena molesta, mientras le pasaba el almuerzo a su hija quien también miraba llena de celos y envidia a la rubia, quien simplemente las ignoro para después salir de su casa, seguida por una pelinegra molesta.

-Veo que tu padre te consiente demasiado –Dijo la joven molesta –Eres hija de papi, ¿no? Con razón eres tan molesta, porque estas muy mimada por él y…

-¡Cállate! Tú no sabes nada –Dijo molesta acercándose a la parada del autobús, esperando ver a su novio, pero no lo encontró.

-¿Es por lo de tu madre alcohólica?

-Sonia, en verdad me estas colmando la paciencia, sino quieres otra probada del puño Pataki será mejor que cierres tu asquerosa boca, niña tonta –Dijo mientras la tomaba del cuello

Sonia no le tenía miedo pero deseaba más que molestarla, ella tenía algo que nunca tendría y eso le molestaba, por lo que deseaba quitarle todo o al menos quitarle lo más importante para ella.

-Buen día Hell –Phoebe estaba esperándola en la parada, Helga le sonrió aliviada y se acercó a ella

-Hola Phoebs

-¿Ella es la hija de la esposa de tu padre, verdad?

-Sí, Sonia ella es Phoebe, mi mejor amiga, Phoebs tú ya sabes quién es.

-Mucho gusto

-¿Así que su mejor amiga eh? –Comento Sonia sonriendo maliciosamente, algo que a Phoebe no le gusto por lo que cambio su actitud.

-Aja, oye Hell, ¿crees que nos tocaran las clases juntas?

-Eso espero Phoebs –Sonrió al notar eso en su amiga, pues sabía que ella nunca estaría del lado de alguien que quisiera molestarla.

Subieron al autobús y tampoco encontró a Edward pero si a… _"Arnold"_ pensó mirando al rubio quien le sonreía dulcemente mientras estaba con su mejor amigo, por un momento el tiempo se congelo y solo existían ellos.

-Buenos días Helga –Saludo el joven terminando la fantasía de la rubia, quien le miro molesta y quiso avanzar pero…

-Bueno los dejo –Gerald se puso de pie –Sera mejor que te sientes Pataki, al menos que quieras caer al suelo

-¿Quién hará eso?

Gerald miro nervioso hacia el otro lado y soltó –Phoebe me ayudara

-¿Es enserio? Jajaja hasta crees

-Solo toma asiento y ya Pataki

-Ni muerta cabeza de cepillo

-Helga siéntate ya por favor –Dijo Phoebe viéndola, Helga la miro molesta pero no dijo más y se sentó al lado de Arnold, Sonia había visto todo desde atrás.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien

-Mírame Helga –Susurro el rubio tomando su mano -¿Porque has estado huyendo de mí? –Pregunto al tener la atención de aquellos zafiros azules en él.

-Yo no huyo de nadie

-¿Entonces, dime porque?

-¿Porque qué?

-Porque andas con Edward

-Ese no es tu asunto

-Sabes que si lo es, te di algo hac…

-No tiene caso esto

-¿Porque?

-¿Porque qué?

-Vamos Helga, sabes de que hablo

-No lo sé por eso te pregunto, cabezón

-Se supone que al regresar de San Lorenzo, estaríamos juntos

-Las cosas cambias y más si solo son suposiciones

-Eso no es verdad

-Todo cambia, Arnold supéralo

-¿Porque me tratas así?

-¿Así cómo?

-¿Cómo si te hubiera hecho algo?

-¿Y no?

-Te explique porque no podía volver y…

-Tus explicaciones eran muy estúpidas y no…ya no me importan Arnold, tome una decisión y debes respetarla te guste o no.

Llegaron a la preparatoria por lo que la rubia se sintió aliviada y bajo antes de que alguien pudiera detenerla, las clases comenzaron y ella maldecía una y otra vez pues cada clase a la que entraba le había tocado con Arnold y Gerald, pero no con Phoebs, solo compartiría una hora con ella y era matemáticas, lo cual era una suerte para cuando no deseara hacer tarea pero no era nada agradable tener a Arnold junto a ella todo el día, aun no había rastro de Edward.

 _"Al menos en literatura estaré a salvo"_ pensó aliviada antes de entrar al salón pero "¡ _Maldición ¿Qué?!"_

Arnold estaba ahí sonriéndole dulcemente como siempre solía hacerlo, maldijo de nuevo por lo bajo antes de entrar.

-Puedes sentarte junto a mí –Dijo el rubio, la rubia le miro molesta pero no le quedaba de otra, la mayoría estaba sentado ya y Arnold tenía un lugar al frente y ella deseaba no perder ni un detalle de la materia que tanto amaba por lo que suspiro pesadamente antes de sentarse a su lado.

-Vamos Helga, si no quieres ser mi novia está bien, pero por lo menos podemos ser amigos ¿no?

-Dime ¿en qué momento en tu retorcida mente o en que puto universo alterno me has pedido ser alguno de las dos opciones que mencionas? –Dijo triste y molesta a la vez.

Arnold noto la tristeza en su voz, se sintió mal pero antes de que pudiera replicar entro la profesora.

Tomo una hoja y le escribió una nota a la rubia quien la leyó discretamente "Helga me gustas mucho, es más que gustar y tú lo sabes, te amo" la rubia tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para evitar caer desmayada ahí mismo, sentía flanquear todo su ser ante tal declaración del joven, quien sonreía ante la reacción de la rubia, era tan tierna y dulce, sus pensamientos de la rubia fueron interrumpidos por un mensaje de texto que llego a su celular.

 _"Helga, estoy en mi casa, no pude ir por ti amor porque…me da vergüenza pero mis padres tal vez olvidaron que existo y no dejaron nada de nada, pero no te preocupes mañana espero ir y así poder estar contigo, te amo_

 _Edward"_

A la salida de la preparatoria…

-Helga, ¡Espera!

-No tengo tiempo Arnoldo –Decía la joven mientras trataba de avanzar hacia la casa de su novio

-¿Puedo acompañarte a casa?

Helga le miro molesta -¡Ya basta Arnold, esto me asusta! –Soltó sin pensarlo –Es decir es escalofriante, que me sigas como seguiste a tantas niñas bobas en el pasado, no soy como ellas, además no voy a mi casa.

-Sé que no eres como ellas, Helga, por eso me enamore de ti y quiero acompañarte porque puedes perderte

-¿Qué tengo 5 años? Además te recue…

-Sabes a lo que me refería –Dijo el rubio molesto –Por favor

-No creo que sea buena idea, porque voy a ver a mi novio

-¿Edward?

-Si al parecer tiene problemas y cuando yo los tuve él siempre estuvo ahí –Dijo con un tono de reproche que al rubio no le pasó desapercibido

-Perdóname por no estar aquí cuando…

-Ya no importa, solo por favor déjame en paz –Dijo tratando de controlar su dolor y demás emociones ante el rubio –Nos vemos mañana –Añadió antes de seguir su camino dejando a un rubio molesto y confundido

.

.

.

-Hola amor –Edward abrazo a la rubia, quien incomoda quiso hacerse a un lado -¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada, pero ya sabes que no me gustan las demostraciones de amor –Susurro

-Si pero…

-Bueno dime ¿Cómo que tus padres se olvidaron de ti?

-Pues eso creo, porque no me dejaron dinero

-¿Hay comida?

-Si

-Bien, mira –Saco su monedero –Ten para que no faltes más a clases –Dijo dándole veinte dólares –Pero es para que tomes el autobús y puedas comprar lo que nos pidan ¿De acuerdo?

-Si amor

-Te advierto Edward que no quiero que lo gastes en…

-Ya entendí princesa ¿te sientes mal?

-Algo así

-¿Quieres una cerveza? Mi padre tiene muchas

-No gracias, ya me voy

-Vamos solo una

Helga se mordió su labio inferior nerviosa, estaba tentada pues había tenido un pésimo día y además Arnoldo no dejaba de seguirle –Bien pero… ¿Es lo más fuerte que tienes? –Pregunto sonriéndole traviesamente

Edward sonrió –Tengo otras opciones. –Helga ingreso a la casa de su novio esperando olvidarse de todo por unos momentos.

.

.

.

Arnold caminaba por las calles ya tarde pasaban de las 6 ya, su madre le había enviado por unos ingredientes para la sopa secreta de su abuela, se preguntaba que tendría de secreto si él iba por los ingredientes más conocidos por todos, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por…

-¿Helga? –La joven rubia iba saliendo de la casa de su novio, tambaleándose un poco

-¡Arnold! –La joven se lanzó a su brazos, por lo que el rubio noto el hedor de alcohol en la boca de la rubia

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?

-¡Si está bien, ahora quítale las manos de encima! –Edward había salido detrás de la rubia, pero se percató de algo que realmente le molesto, ambos se miraron fieramente por un momento.

-¿Helga?

-¡Oh Arnold! –El rubio se dio cuenta de que la joven no se encontraba bien, por lo que la tomo de la cintura sin dudarlo para halarla hacia él y poderla llevar a casa.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces idiota?! –Edward se acercó –Helga –Le llamo a su novia –Entra por favor aquí hace frio amor

Helga le miro un poco molesta y solo se aferró más a Arnold, el cual tomo eso como un no me dejes –Vamos te llevare a casa, Helga.

-Ella está conmigo, yo la llevare después y…

-No la dejare aquí contigo –Dijo determinante –Y si no quieres tener problemas será mejor que dejes que se vaya conmigo

Edward le miro molesto pero no hizo nada para detener a los rubios que avanzaron dificultosamente hacia la casa de huéspedes.

-Me las pagaras, Arnold –Susurro mientras entraba de nuevo a su casa.

.

.

.

-¡Oh Arnold! Te amo –Susurro la rubia mientras Arnold la observaba dulcemente, aquellas palabras le hincharon de felicidad el corazón sin poder creer lo que oían sus oídos.

-Helga –Le acaricio suavemente las mejillas sonrojadas mientras le daba un dulce beso, pero en eso la joven abrió los ojos bruscamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy? –Pregunto desconcertada mientras se incorporaba en la cama y al lado estaba… -¡¿Arnold?!


	7. CAPITULO 7 CAMBIOS II

-¡¿Arnold?!

-Buenos días, Helga

-¡¿Qué demonios…?!

-Por favor no grites más –Dijo tapándole la boca –Despertaras a todos

La rubia trato de tranquilizarse, mirando rápidamente hacia abajo, para percatarse de que ambos tenían ropa por lo que no pudo pasar nada ¿O sí?

-¿Qué hago aquí?

El rubio le miro seriamente –Te traje acá porque me pediste que no te llevara así a tu casa

-¿Así?

-Estabas ebria y por eso te traje a mi casa, Phoebe le dijo a tu padre que te quedarías con ella

-¿Phoebe? ¿Ebria?

-Helga –Le miro de soslayo antes de preguntar -¿Porque estabas tomando? ¿Paso algo…en casa de él?

-¿De él?

-Estabas en casa de Edward

Recordó poco a poco algunas cosas y por qué se salió de la casa de Edward rápidamente se quiso levantar pero sintió un leve mareo y de inmediato le llego una desagradable ganas de querer vomitar.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si estoy –Dijo mientras se tocaba la sien –No me grites

-No estoy…

-Sabes algo estaré mejor cuando llegue a casa

Arnold le miro seriamente mientras trataba de descifrar algo, mientras que la joven buscaba sus zapatos, pero no estaban.

-No te iras

-Dame mis zapatos Arnoldo

-No, necesito que me escuches, Helga

-Yo solo necesito ir a mi casa

-¿Porque siempre eres tan necia?

-Aquí el único necio eres tú

-Creo que debemos hablar

-Creo que tu cerebro dejo de funcionar

-Tienes problemas ¿verdad?

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, cabezón?

-No pensé que tomaras y menos después de…ya sabes

-Mi madre está en una rehabilitación, si ¿Y?

-Precisamente por eso creí que tú…que tú nunca tomarías

-Yo no estoy enferma

-Lo sé pero entonces… ¿P…?

-Sabes que no tengo porque darte explicaciones, melenudo

-Pero…

-¡Dije que no, Arnold!

El rubio la miro molesto, realmente muy molesto, no entendía porque la rubia le cerraba así su mente y su corazón, después de todo lo que vivieron en San Lorenzo, era increíble ver que todo lo que había logrado se había ido a la basura.

-Bien como quieras

-Así es, Arnoldo es como yo quiera

-Bien –Dijo sonriente –Pero no te iras de aquí, hasta que me escuches

-¡Demonios Arnoldo!

-Sera mejor que bajes la voz, a no ser que quieras que todo mundo se entere que dormiste conmigo –Dijo pícaramente

-¡¿Qué?! –La rubia quedo sorprendida ante aquella situación y más por las palabras de Arnold, quien lo hacía a propósito, claro que sí pero desde cuando era así Arnold.

-Bien, me escucharas ahora que tengo tu atención –Dijo divertido el rubio mientras la sentaba en el sofá –Helga quiero explicarte porque no volvía de San Lorenzo…

-No me interesa

-Vamos, Helga yo sé que no es así

-Está bien

-Veras cuando estuvimos ahí en San Lorenzo, todos vivíamos en paz, la sombra al fin se había ido pero…

 **FLASH BACK (Hace casi 5 años)**

-¡No puedo creer que esté pasando de nuevo! –El jefe de los ojos verdes se paseaba de un lado a otro, frustrado y molesto -¡¿Cómo es posible?!

-No lo sabemos, solo que los síntomas de los ojos verdes son exactamente iguales al mal de sueño –Miles estaba exhausto llevaban ya más de un mes en arduas investigaciones su esposa y el, pero no lograban encontrar la respuesta de todo aquello.

-Más te vale que hagan algo, Miles

-Hacemos lo que podemos…

-Enviare a gente a investigar –Comento el jefe de la tribu pensando en aquella cueva de donde vinieron aquellos ojos verdes

.

.

.

Unos meses pasaron y no sabían la razón de la recaída de los ojos verdes en el mal de sueño pues parecía que la sombra había vuelto esa era la única explicación o tal vez que hubiera un nuevo enemigo contra ellos, hasta que un día.

-Miles, creo que lo mejor sería que nos fuéramos –Dijo Stella un tanto nerviosa, ya tenía un mes que estaba así y su esposo lo había notado.

-¿Porque?

-Estoy…seremos padres de nuevo

-No –Eduardo estaba ingresando al hogar de los Shortman junto a Arnold quien quedo impactado ante la noticia, ¿tendría un hermano? –Sera mejor que se vayan

-¿Qué ocurre Eduardo? ¿Porque te asusta tanto?

Eduardo les miraba asustado y nervioso –La tribu cree que el mal de sueño se debe a que una nueva amenaza aparezca en sus vidas y….pueden relacionarlo con Arnold

-¿Cómo…?

-Pueden creer que este nuevo bebe aunque sea hermano de Arnold quien para ellos es como un rey, puedan enfrentarse y a esto se deba el mal de sueño nuevamente, o peor aún pueden creer que la sombra está detrás de todo esto, deben irse y pronto

Los ojos verdes eran muy creyentes en las profecías por lo que mis padres decidieron hacer caso, pero solo se iría su madre con él, Miles tenía que quedarse para no causar miedo en la tribu.

Stella, Arnold y Eduardo se fueron a la pequeña civilización de San Lorenzo, Vivian en casa de Eduardo, donde sus familiares eran muy amables y gentiles, así estuvimos durante unas semanas hasta que…

-¡Arnold!

-¿Qué ocurre, Sonia?

-Tu padre, tu padre… -La joven había llegado corriendo desde su tribu hasta su amado, ella había estado vigilándolo sin que él se diera cuenta por eso le fue fácil ubicarlo. –La tribu ya sabe porque tu madre y tu…

-¿Qué le van a hacer?

-Lo van a sacrificar, para que así la gente verde que cayó en el mal de sueño se recupere

-No

Entonces tuve que tomar una decisión, deje a mi madre en un lugar seguro y lejos de San Lorenzo, entonces yo regrese a la selva solo, para poder rescatar a mi papa de las manos de los ojos verdes.

 **END FLASH BACK. (PRESENTE)**

-¿Entonces que paso? –La rubia había estado muy atenta a todo lo que él decía

-Deje a mi mama en una ciudad vecina de San Lorenzo, con Eduardo, ahí no correría ningún peligro porque los ojos verdes no salen de sus terrenos por miedo a descubrir lo que hay más allá de su hogar.

-¿Tu mama sabía lo que pasaba?

-Sí pero solo una parte –Dijo tranquilamente –No podía alterarse por el embarazo.

-¿Entonces que paso cuando llegaste a la tribu?

-Desgraciadamente ya no había tribu

-¡¿Qué?!

-¿Qué te parece si comes algo antes de continuar?, Helga

-¡No! Ahora me cuentas Arnoldo

-Bien pero ¿Qué tal si nos ponemos cómodos? No se tu pero yo aún estoy algo cansado –Dijo mientras iba a su cama, la rubia bufo fingiendo molestia, pero controlando sus piernas para no correr y aventarse a los brazos del chico.

-Y bien ¿Qué más paso? –Pregunto tratando de controlar su nerviosismo pues Arnold había tomado suavemente su mano mientras miraba al cielo azul claro anunciando la mañana.

-Bien…

 **FLASH BACK (HACE 4 AÑOS)**

Estuve buscando rastro de los ojos verdes o de mi papa, pero no había nada e incluso había pensado lo peor, pues llevaba meses ya buscándolo, probablemente mi mama ya estaba desesperada por lo que comencé a resignarme y a tratar de encontrar el camino de regreso a casa, cuando…

Escuche el grito de los ojos verdes en su idioma diciéndome que ahí estaba, que al fin volvía a ellos, yo inmediatamente al verlos lo primero que pedí fue a mi padre.

-¡¿Dónde está?!

Gritaba una y otra vez, mientras ellos me llevaban directo a una pequeña aldea que construyeron cerca del rio, en cuanto llegue el viejo jefe de la tribu me miro un tanto avergonzado mientras pedía que me soltaran.

-Arnold…

-¡¿Dónde está mi padre?!

-Arnold antes que nada discúlpanos por…

-No quiero oír las disculpas, solo quiero saber dónde está –Dije al borde de las lágrimas pensando en lo peor.

-Lo tienen los ojos rojos

-¿Ojos rojos?

-Si

-No entiendo

-Descubrimos él porque del mal de sueño –Explico rápidamente –Los ojos rojos quieren apoderarse de nosotros y de nuestras riquezas, pero no entendíamos como habían logrado provocar el mal de sueño y eso fue porque ellos tienen el libro del mal.

-¿El libro del mal?

-Sí y se llevaron a Miles, para que el los guiara a la aldea, un día lo tomaron como rehén cuando había ido a verlos y entonces…no sabemos desde aquel día de él.

-¿Dónde la puedo encontrar?

-En aquella cueva –Dijo señalando la cima de una pequeña montaña –Ahí llevan a las personas que capturan –Le miro nuevamente nervioso –Lamento decirte que uno de nuestros hombres no aguanto y le dijo dónde está tu madre.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Lo lamento en verdad yo…

Pero ya no escuchaba, simplemente fui directo hacia donde el me había indicado rogándole a todos los cielos que mi mama no haya sido secuestrada, además de que si mis cálculos no me mentían mi mama estaría a punto de dar la luz o tal vez ya la haya dado, en tal caso, era más importante que me apurara…

 **END FLASH BACK (PRESENTE)**

-¿Arnold? ¿Helga?

Arnold inmediatamente se puso de pie al igual que la rubia, quien miraba avergonzada a Phill, quien solo sonreía pícaramente mientras observaba el rubor de ambos jóvenes.

-¿Eh? Yo…digo…

-Abuelo…no…

-Buen día Eleonor, ah veo que ahora ya no optaste por subir por la escalera de incendios y menos estar en los armarios o en el conducto de ventilador pero es peligroso, soldado el enemigo está asechando aun.

-¿Armario? ¿Escalera? ¿Conductos de ventilador?

Helga quería que le tragara la tierra, aquello seria la situación más incómoda en toda su vida y vaya que había vivido situaciones incomodas pero esta se llevaba el premio, comenzó a sudar del nerviosismo, mientras Puki y Phill estallaban en risas, haciendo bromas de lo que solía hacer.

Arnold le miro sorprendido mientras ella huía de su mirada, nerviosa sin saber qué hacer ni saber que alguien más los observaba.

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **mil disculpas por la demora pero he tenido unas semanas de locos, y luego enferma pues ya sabran mas, pero quiero agradecerles a todos por leer mi fic y espero que les siga gustanto jejeje :D si es asi no duden en hacermelo saber ya saben que no hay limite**_

 _ **gracias a todos ;D por sus hermosos reviews y por su tiempo para leer mi fic**_

 _ **saludos y lindo inicio de semana**_


	8. CAPITULO 8 RECONCILIACION

-Perdona eso, ya sabes cómo son –Susurraba el rubio, mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación con seguro esta vez, para que no interrumpieran nuevamente, mientras dejaba en la mesa una bandeja con comida que su abuelo había traído rápidamente, mientras Puki platicaba un momento con ellos.

-No te preocupes…

-¿Porque mi abuela dice que esta vez no subías por la escalera de incendios?

-No lo sé, tal vez me esté confundiendo…si eso –Dijo sudando la rubia

-Mmmm y ¿Armarios? ¿Conductos de ventiladores, que…?

-Bueno cabeza de balón, termíname de contar

-Bien, pero por favor come lo que prepararon –Dijo ofreciéndole el plato a la joven, quien los tomo distraídamente esperando que el rubio continuara

-Bien, decidí ir a la tribu de los ojos rojos para rescatar a mi papa…

 **FLASH BACK (HACE CUATRO AÑOS)**

Los aldeanos de ojos rojos, resultaron ser seres extraños de color piel muy blanca y de ojos inmensamente rojos, pero no eran de esas criaturas que imaginan, no, eran personas comunes con poderes sobrenaturales, pero no todos, así como también al igual que la aldea de ojos verdes tenían miedo de la sombra, pero a diferencia de los ojos verdes, los ojos rojos ambicionaban el poder, demostrar quién era el más fuerte para poder sentirse poderosos y revelar quien entonces era el que mandaba.

-¿Papa? –Rodee la cueva donde tenían prisioneros a las personas externas, entre las cuales debía estar mi padre y si habían atrapado a mi madre, también debería estar ahí -¿Mama?

Era como estar al principio de toda la búsqueda de sus padres, no entendía como era que habían llegado hasta ahí, debía hacer algo y debía hacerlo pronto antes de que sucediera algo terriblemente mal, también debía encontrar el famoso libro del mal y enviarlo al fondo de la barranca para que quedara enterrado y no pudiera causar más mal.

-¿Arnold?

-Papa –Susurro al ver al hombre demacrado dentro de la cueva y tratando de asomarse un poco por el estrecho hueco que había -¿Mama está contigo?

-No, hijo, que gusto verte, los ojos rojos…te buscan desde hace tiempo y uno…dijo que había…que habías…

Arnold entendió lo que le habían hecho creer a su padre, por lo que trato de aliviar la angustia que había sentido acercándose a él, pero el negó rápidamente con la cabeza –Debes ir al templo –Susurro rápidamente –Ahí llevaron a tu madre, Arnold, está a punto de dar la luz y quieren hacer un ritual para que...tu hermano o hermana sea la encargada de llevar el mal a todo el mundo… -Susurro mirando nerviosamente hacia dentro de la cueva

-No puedo dejarte aquí…

-Lo harás, te lo ordeno, Arnold

-Pero…

-Tienes que ir más arriba, ahí se encuentra el templo, donde naciste por favor ve por ellos, no lo permitas

-Papa primero debo sacarte de aquí

-¡Arnold Phill Shortman! Obedece –Dijo su padre alzando la voz, provocando que un guardia se acercara para ver si todo estaba bien por lo que Arnold no tuvo más remedio que alejarse rápidamente de ahí para no ser visto y dirigirse hacia donde su padre le indico.

Miles, sonrió melancólicamente mientras miraba al ojo rojo que estaba parado frente a él, gritándole, se acercó a él para poder hacer algo para salir de aquel lugar.

.

.

.

Encontré el lugar que mi papa había indicado y entonces observe como los ojos rojos traían envuelto a un bebe en una sábana, ese debía ser mi hermano, ellos lo llevaban al centro del templo donde se encontraba una estatua en representación de la sombra, en las manos de uno de ellos también traían un libro color rojo el cual debía ser el libro del mal.

Inmediatamente corrí hasta ellos para impedir que le hicieran algo a mi hermano pero…

-¡Arnold!

-¡Suéltenme! –Dos ojos rojos me habían tomado desprevenido, impidiéndome así acercarme a mi hermano quien me observaba, nuestros ojos se encontraron, inmediatamente supe todo…debía protegerlo ese era mi deber.

-¡Déjenlos! –Stella trataba de alzar su cuerpo débil para proteger a sus tesoros, pero inultamente pues no podía siquiera levantarse.

Uno de los ojos rojos se inclinó nuevamente en él bebe quien al mirarlo, comenzó a llorar fuertemente provocando la molestia de ellos, por lo que rápidamente tomo el libro y comenzó a hacer el ritual, iban a darle beber la sangre de un extraño animal que no alcance a distinguir, sentía la sangre hervir ante la impotencia…

-¡No! –El grito no fue nada comparado con el temblor de la tierra que comenzó en aquel momento, los ojos rojos fueron arrojados a otro lado lejos del bebe y provocando así también que soltaran el libro del mal, Arnold realmente estaba fuera de control en aquel momento, el aire, la tierra, el agua y el fuego en aquel momento obedecían solo a él.

Su hermano fue arrojado a sus brazos suavemente por una enredadera de plantas junto con el libro, comenzó a avanzar ido sin saber realmente lo que estaba haciendo, tomo a su madre por el brazo y comenzaron a caminar más rápido de lo que comúnmente podría hacerse, era gracias al poder de su hijo que avanzaban rápido y sin que ella se esforzara.

-¡Vayan por ellos! –Grito el jefe de la tribu

Pero Arnold una vez afuera, provoco una enorme tormenta en el templo, provocando que el fuego llegara a él, inmediatamente los ojos rojos comenzaron a huir por donde podían y a gritar desesperadamente por encontrar una salida, Stella puso la mano sobre el brazo de su hijo para tratar de hacerlo volver a la realidad, sus ojos verdes esmeralda provocaban algo de miedo al percatarse de que no miraba absolutamente nada en realidad.

-Arnold…

-Deben morir…

-Hijo, no…

En aquel momento llego Miles junto a Eduardo, quienes habían logrado salir de la cueva donde estaban prisioneros. –Stella

-Miles…Arnold

Tomaron al bebe que estaba en los brazos de Arnold, quien dejo que lo tomaran pero aún seguía torturando a la gente roja que suplicaban que se detuviera.

-Arnold, hijo ya basta…

-Es inútil, el ahorita no está consiente –El jefe de los ojos verdes apareció de pronto de entre los arboles –No se detendrá hasta que todos mueran

-Haga algo…todo esto es su culpa y…

-Tranquilo Miles, claro que hare algo… -Tomo la frente del cabeza de balón y provoco que este cayera desmayado al suelo

El fuego continúo pero la lluvia termino, los ojos rojos que aún estaban ahí, huyeron sin importarles nada, solo sus vidas.

-Deben irse… -Eduardo comenzó a murmurar con urgencia que salieran de ahí pero…

-No pueden irse –Otros ojos verdes salieron, tomando a Arnold, para llevárselo de ahí –Al menos él no puede irse aun

-Pero…

-Corre peligro

-Arnold…

-Vamos –Susurro antes de avanzar con los demás aldeanos con el libro del mal en sus manos, Miles y Stella no les quedo de otra más que ir detrás de ellos.

 **END FLASH BACK (PRESENTE)**

-Entonces tuvimos que quedarnos porque el mal me quería a mí, no podían arriesgarse a dejarme ir y que los ojos rojos que quedaban o alguna nueva persona que hubiera visto de lo que soy capaz de hacer, me quisiera hacer daño, para los ojos verdes soy muy importante aunque en realidad no me siento importante –Concluyo el rubio

Helga le miraba enarcando una ceja -¿Cómo es posible todo eso? Perdóname Arnoldo pero parece un cuento de fantasías

-Sabía que dirías eso –Susurro divertido mientras se concentraba en un vaso de agua que estaba en el escritorio, el cual comenzó a moverse pero no tirando el agua si no lo contrario, el agua estaba formando figuras en el aire antes de volver al vaso

-Arnold… -Susurro sorprendida

-No volvimos de inmediato no solo por el "peligro que yo corría" sino porque los ojos verdes estuvieron enseñándome a controlar el poder que vive dentro de mí y que no puedo dejar salir tan fácilmente porque podría ser peligroso para mí, además estuvieron durante 3 años en guerra con aldeas vecinas, en todas había un ojo rojo de los que escaparon ese día, anunciando lo que yo hice y de inmediato iban tras los ojos verdes por mi culpa…no podía dejarlos así –Susurro avergonzado

-Tienes razón, Arnold –Susurro la rubia apretando su mano suavemente –No te equivocaste Arnold

-¿Me perdonas entonces?

-Olvidemos el pasado ¿Qué te parece Arnoldo? Además siempre es bueno empezar de nuevo ¿No?

-Creo que si aunque no sea de la manera que esperabas

-Lamento mucho todo –Dijo sonrojándose

-Te entiendo, Helga, pero solo quiero saber algo

-Pregunta cabeza de balón, hoy estas de suerte

-¿Te gusta Edward?

Helga se mordió el labio inferior, mientras pensaba en la respuesta correcta –Así como gustar, gustar…bueno no lo sé, Arnold….la verdad es que no se, creo que me gusta algo

Arnold bajo la mirada triste -¿Y yo?

-¿Tu qué?

-¿Ya no te gusto?

-Arnold, yo…

-Dime por favor –Arnold la tomo de los hombros mirándola fijamente esperando una respuesta pero la joven sonrió levemente.

-Ya debo irme…es tarde y Bob debe estar como loco porque no le he llamado

-Bien pero esto no termina

-Lo sé, no se supone que acabamos de empezar, zopenco ¿eh?

Arnold sonrió de lado –Tienes razón, solo espero que esta reconciliación nos lleve a otra reconciliación más placentera –Susurro pícaramente mientras se acercaba a la rubia

-¿De qué hablas…? –Pregunto nerviosa

-Tú sabes Helga

-No…

Arnold se acercó más a ella, mientras Helga no podía dejar de ver aquellos ojos verde esmeralda, sus labios de Arnold estaban ya bastante cerca de los de ella, sentía el suave aliento de su amado sobre su piel provocando una corriente eléctrica por todo su ser que le calaban hasta los huesos, sintió el gentil roce de sus labios provocando que le llegara un colapso cardiaco, mientras trataba de respirar, Arnold la rodeo de la cintura y así comenzó un suave, tierno y amoroso beso que comenzó entre ellos, provocando una reconciliación entre sus corazones al sentirse nuevamente en casa.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **no tuve mas reviews en el capitulo anterior uuuu :( pero aqui dejo un nuevo capitulo de mi fic, espero que les guste, si es asi no duden en hacermelo saber y si no tambien jeejej no hay limites ;D**_

 _ **muchas gracias por leer mi fic, por tomar de su valioso tiempo para poder leerlo muchas gracias ;D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	9. CAPITULO 9 DIFICULTADES

...

* * *

Helga iba de regreso a casa, mientras pensaba en lo pesada que serían las tardes, pues su padre la había castigado por no avisar desde antes que se quedaría con Phoebe, por lo que ahora debía estar encerrada por las tardes durante una semana con la madrastra peor de todos los cuentos.

-Bien, nos vemos Edward –Dijo al llegar a su casa

-Hey amor ¿y mi beso?

-Lo lamento hoy no hay –Dijo molesta

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada

-¿Entonces?

-Es solo que estoy de malas

-¿Por tu castigo?

-Si

-Vamos amor, no tienes por qué hacerle caso al gran Bob.

-Es mi padre, tengo que…

-Si quieres puedes venir a vivir conmigo y así no obedecerlo nunca

-No lo creo, nos vemos

-Mínimo un besito ¿No?

Helga rodo fastidiada los ojos pero cuando estuvo a punto de darle un pequeño beso, vio a Arnold que se acercaba a su casa, por lo que se alejó para tratar de ingresar rápidamente.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa, Helga? –La tomo de la muñeca

-Luego hablamos, Edward

-Dame un beso, eres mi novia, te lo exijo

-¡¿Qué demonios te ocurre?! ¡No soy de tu propiedad ni nada para obedecerte!

-¡Claro que si…ese día no ponías tanta resistencia! –La tomo de la cintura halándola hacia él, mientras ella preparaba su mano para golpearlo

-Suéltame no quiero golpearte.

-Pero ya nadie me quitara este momento –Sonrió dulcemente mientras se acercaba, entonces la rubia alzo su puño hacia el pero lo detuvo –No lo harás mi amor

La beso.

Helga lo empujo nuevamente -¡Basta, dije que no quiero!

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien Helga? –Arnold se acercó a nosotros tratando de que Edward me soltara.

-Si ella, mi novia, está bien solo estábamos jugando ¿Verdad amor?

-Si como no, suéltame –Dijo molesta la rubia

-Nos vemos después hermosa –Volvió a tratar de besarme pero me hice a un lado, por lo que me beso en la mejilla –Mas te vale no pasarte de listo, Arnold

Edward se fue rápidamente hacia el lado contrario, dejando a solas a los rubios, quienes se miraron nerviosamente, desde que fue aquel beso no habían estado a solas –Helga, yo…vine a ver ¿Cómo te fue ese día con tu padre? Ya no me dijiste nada

-Si claro, si todo el tiempo hablamos –Dijo sarcásticamente

-Vamos Helga

-Bien me fue un poco mal, me castigo por una semana ¿Feliz?

-Un poco

-¿Qué más quieres Arnoldo?

-El beso….quiero decir ese día…te bese porque…

-No tienes que decirme nada, entiendo porque lo hiciste

-¿Enserio?

-Sí y no tienes que sentirte obligado a nada, olvidémoslo ¿Te parece?

-¡¿Qué?! Pero Helga…

-Bueno nos vemos, Arnold

-No –La tomo de la mano –Helga el beso que te di fue porque me gustas y no quiero olvidarlo, tú me sigues gustando

La rubia le miro sorprendida, nunca había pensado que las cosas serían así.

-Arnold pero…

-Por favor, me gustas, siempre me gustaste y yo…creo que…estoy enamorado de ti –Dijo el rubio sonrojado –Vine a darte esto –Le entrego una rosa –Venia con la intención de invitarte a salir, pero si tu papa te castigo, la cita tendrá que esperar ¿Verdad?

La rubia sonrojada le miro -¿Cómo sabes que aceptare a salir contigo?

-Tal vez porque soy demasiado optimista como siempre lo he sido

La joven sonrió dulcemente, eso siempre le gusto de Arnold –Bien, pero…sabes que no puedo…Edward

-¿Seguirás con él, después de lo que hizo hace rato? –La pregunta tan directa del joven le sorprendió, pero más que nada sentía que era como un reproche, ella misma se estaba reprochando mentalmente de seguir con alguien como él, pero no podía terminarlo de un día para otro, Edward se parecía mucho a ella y tenía miedo.

-¿Te parece si salimos el fin de semana, Arnoldo? Me gustaría mucho ver una película que acaba de estrenarse

Arnold se sorprendió pero sonrió dulcemente –Claro, lo que tu quieras, Helga –Dijo mientras tomaba la mano de la joven para besarla -¿Puedo besarte?

La rubia se sonrojo aún más pero le respondió –Te estas tardando Arnoldo

El joven sonrió acercándose a ella para darle un suave roce de labios con los de ella, al alejarse Helga suspiro sin poder evitarlo, algo que divirtió un poco al rubio, ella se sonrojo al darse cuenta y también porque deseaba que él nunca se detuviera pero Arnold sonrió tiernamente –Te veo mañana, princesa

-Claro

El rubio se fue de la casa de la joven, sin percatarse ninguno de los dos que la hermanastra de Helga los había visto.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente ya era un poco tarde pero rápidamente bajo con sus útiles en la mano para apresurarse a tomar el autobús, vio a su padre así que respiro profundamente antes de acercarse a él.

-Papa

-¿Qué pasa, amor? –La miro mientras acomodaba el almuerzo de su niña, porque para Bob siempre seria su pequeña hija.

-Quiero pedirte…bueno ya sabes el sábado me levantaras el castigo ¿verdad?

-¿Porque?

-Bien, quiero ir al cine con…mi amigo –Dijo mintiendo

-¿Amigo?

-Sí, es mi amigo de siempre, papa, Arnold

-¡Ah! Alfred

-Arnold, papa

-Como sea, lo pensare

-Bien pero por favor –Helga le puso la mano en su brazo –No me prohíbas ir, es…importante

Bob miro a su pequeña hija, podía apostar que ese niño era la persona que su hija tanto amaba, desde siempre lo había sabido pero siempre quiso pensar que su pequeña seria por siempre su pequeña.

-Bien

-Gracias

Sonia escucho aquello, lo cual le molesto aún más, pensaba que tal vez Bob no le daría permiso pero se equivocó.

.

.

.

En el receso, Helga le pidió a Edward que fuera al patio, pues necesitaba hablar con él, lo que era verdad es que si estaba dispuesta a empezar con el rubio, no podía mantener relación alguna con ninguna persona.

-¿Qué ocurre amor?

-Edward lo lamento mucho pero… -La rubia le miro algo avergonzada –No podemos seguir juntos.

-¿Qué? ¡¿A qué te refieres con eso?!

-A eso Edward a que no podemos…

-¡Tu no vas a terminar conmigo, no puedes! –Edward la tomo de los hombros bruscamente –Estas un poco estresada eso es todo pero no…no te preocupes te comprendo no estoy molesto, amor, estaremos bien…solo necesitas

-Por favor Edward no lo hagas difícil.

-Por favor, no me termines –Edward la abrazo fuertemente asfixiándola un poco, aquello comenzaba a asustar a la rubia un poco, ahora que iba a hacer, ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Edward? Aquello si representaba un gran problema.

 _"_ _¿Ahora qué hago?"_ pensaba la rubia mientras trataba de zafarse de Edward, mientras un rubio miraba la escena molesto, pero a la vez preocupado.

* * *

 ** _Hola queridos lectores_**

 ** _primero que nada muchas gracias por leer mi fic, espero que les siga gustando espero que si y si es asi no duden en hacermelo saber (ya que no hay reviews) hehe bueno espero que asi sea._**

 ** _saludos_**


	10. CAPITULO 10 UN MINUTO EN EL CIELO

...

* * *

Helga estaba nerviosa al salir con su amado Arnold, también porque las cosas no las iba poder hacer como planeaba, aquel día Edward no dejo terminarla, insistía en que solo debían volver a estar juntos, que solo era estrés el que la rubia tenia.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Helga?

-Me siento feliz por mantecado, Phoebs pero… ¡¿Qué demonios le pasa a tu primo?!

La oriental se sonrojo levemente, odiaba ver a su amiga tan mal, hablando emocionalmente por culpa de su primo –Lo lamento, creo que es por lo del divorcio de mis tíos.

-¡¿Se están divorciando?!

-Si ¿No te lo dijo?

-No, tal vez por eso reacciono así el otro día…cuando estaba terminando con el

-Sí, esto apenas es reciente y me imagino que deseaba platicártelo pero con lo que le dijiste, pues tal vez exploto

-Entiendo, creo que…lo mejor es que espere un tiempo

-No tienes que…

-Ya está decidido, Phoebs, ahora ayúdame a ver que me pondré ¿Qué te parece este?

Saco un vestido azul celeste con blanco, no era tan corto y tenía un escote en v, la oriental sonrió -¿Qué te parece el rosa?

-Siempre tan lista, hermana –Tomo el vestido rosa que era su favorito y comenzó a cambiarse.

Mientras tanto Sonia observaba todo desde lejos.

.

.

.

Al llegar el mediodía un rubio camino en dirección a la casa de Helga, sonriente, se le notaba que aquello le hacía muy feliz, por fin tendría aquella cita con su amada Helga, llevaba otra rosa en su mano para dársela, llevaba puesto un pantalón de mezclilla azul y una camisa de cuadros roja con azul.

Al llegar a la casa que conocía a la perfección, antes de tocar ya habían abierto la puerta pero no se esperaba lo que pasaría entonces.

-Estoy lista, Arnold

-¿Sonia?

-Vamos, Arnold, no quiero llegar tarde

-Pero…

-¿Arnold?

-Hola, Phoebe

La oriental había bajado por algo para Helga, cuando vislumbro la silueta de Arnold y de otra persona, al ver lo que planeaba aquella chica, simplemente frunció el ceño molesta mirándola, pero trato de controlarse –Helga baja en un momento, pasa

-Gracias

Arnold ingreso rápidamente a la casa, mientras Sonia miraba molesta a la oriental –Te vas a arrepentir

-Lo dudo, y aunque así fuera no dejare que le arruines la vida a Helga, ella es mi hermana.

-Gran diferencia entre sentir que es tu hermana y que en realidad lo sea

-No importa, para nosotras así es y no permitiré que…

-¡Phoebe! ¡Demonios! –Escucharon bastante ruido arriba, antes de que la rubia apareciera con su vestido rosa que le llegaba a la rodilla, un poco pegado, con un listón alrededor de su cintura color blanco y mangas cortas, el cabello suelto haciendo que…

-¡Cecil! –Arnold estaba sorprendido al ver aquella rubia, aquella… ¡Helga era Cecil!

-¡¿Arnold?!

-Helga tu…

-¡¿Qué son esos gritos?! –Bob Pataki había salido de su habitación para ver qué era lo que sucedía, observo a Arnold y luego a su hija –Mas te vale jovencito que no quieras pasarte de listo…

-Buenas tardes Sr. Pataki….claro que no…disculpe por… -Dijo algo nervioso el rubio mientras se sobaba la nuca

-No quiero que la traigas tarde ¿Entendido?

-Claro…si Sr. Pataki

-Ponte un suéter, hija

-Papa…

-Si ya se –Beso a su hija para después irse

-Lo lamento, Helga, ten –Dijo la oriental dándole la diadema que había ido a buscar.

-Gracias, aunque ya no tiene mucho caso –Murmuro la joven nerviosa

-Diviértete –Dijo Phoebe mientras le colocaba la diadema

-Si como sea

Arnold espero a que la rubia estuviera lista para que ambos se fueran, una vez afuera Sonia trato de alcanzarlos pero…

-Ni siquiera lo pienses

Sonia sonrió maliciosamente antes de irse a su alcoba, pues tenía un plan B.

.

.

.

-Estas hermosa, Cecil

-¡Cállate Arnoldo!

-Quiero imaginar porque lo hiciste –Dijo sonriéndole pícaramente -¿Puedo decirte mis conclusiones?

-No

-Vamos Helga, ¿Por qué estás tan molesta? Yo debería estarlo

-¿Tu porque?

-Todo este tiempo estuve tratando de encontrar a mi Cecil y siempre la tuve frente a mis ojos y nunca te compadeciste de mí.

-¡Oh vamos Arnold! Ni que hubiera sido tanta tortura

-Claro que sí, Helga

La rubia se ruborizo levemente, mientras ingresaban al cine, Arnold pago las entradas y le abrió la puerta, todo aquello que ella siempre deseo que fuera así, él le tomaba la mano suavemente, le sonreía, ponía esa cara de estúpido enamorado cuando alguien le gustaba solo para ella, lo tenía en aquel hermoso momento solo para ella, era como estar un minuto en el maravilloso cielo.

Nada podía ser más perfecto…caminaron hacia la sala después de comprar botanas y todo lo que Helga quiso; estuvieron atentos o al menos la rubia aparentaba estar atenta a la película pero en realidad no lograba concentrarse, solo pensaba en Arnold a su lado, hasta que…Arnold paso suavemente su brazo alrededor de su espalda, lo que hizo tensar más a la joven, se sonrojo mientras él la halaba hacia su pecho.

-Arnold…

-Me gustas, Helga, te amo –Susurro el rubio en el oído de la joven, mientras buscaba sus labios, ella supo entonces que era lo que él deseaba y ella también lo deseaba por lo que se fue acercando lentamente a él, mientras ambos cerraron lentamente los ojos para dejarse llevar por aquel tierno y dulce beso que los llevaría al cielo por un momento, mientras suavemente y gentilmente el rubio acariciaba su rostro del hermoso Angel que tenía enfrente.

El resto de la película la rubia la paso mucho mejor, pero en el fondo sabía que aquello estaba en cierto modo mal, porque Edward seguía siendo su novio y esto… ¿Era engañarlo no?

-Me gustó mucho, gracias Arnoldo

-Me alegra que lo hayas disfrutado tanto como yo –Dijo el rubio mientras seguía tomado de la mano de la rubia, mientras salían del cine.

-Si… -Helga se sonrojo más –Hay algo que debo decirte

-¿Te parece si vamos a Slaussen's por una malteada con mucha crema batida?

La rubia sonrió –Claro

.

.

.

-¿Te gusto?

-Claro, gracias –Dijo la rubia sonrojada tomando lo último de su malteada

-¿Sabes a que me refería verdad?

-Si…

-¿Entonces, que pasara a partir de ahora, Helga?

-No lo sé…

-¿Porque…?

-No pude terminar con Edward

El rubio quedo sorprendido ante esa confesión, se sintió un poco incómodo ante la situación en la que estaba, nunca pensó que saldría así con la rubia, pues pensaba que para su cita, ella habría terminado con Edward como lo platicaron.

-¿Qué, te ato de manos? –Dijo molesto

-No, es solo que…

-¿Qué?

-Ahorita no puedo dejarlo…esta…

-Pero no lo quieres, ¿no crees que le hace más daño?

-No importa, debo esperar y no tengo porque darte explicaciones cabeza de balón

-Claro que me las debes, Cecil

-¡Basta con eso!

-Vamos te disfrazaste de Cecil para que saliera contigo en San Valentín, no lo niegues –Dijo provocando el sonrojo de la rubia –No soy tonto

-Si ya me di cuenta, que solo te haces el tono cabezón

-Dime ¿porque?

-No puedo dejarlo solo

-Vamos no es un niño, para que lo andes cuidando, no es tu responsabilidad

-¡Simplemente no puedo Arnoldo!

-¡Entonces ¿Qué hay de nosotros?!

-¡Nunca hubo un nosotros!

-¡Sabes que no es verdad!

-¡No volviste!

-¡Ya te dije porque, Helga!

-¡Bien, lo entiendo pero no por eso debo estar atada a ti!

-¡¿Eso es lo que sientes atadura?!

-¡Si y no deseo atarme ni a ti ni a ningún otro zopenco como tú!

Arnold le miro furioso, en un momento estuvo tocando el cielo y al siguiente estaba en el mismísimo infierno, trato de controlarse pero no podía, en aquel momento un fuerte trueno sonó en el cielo, Helga le miro sorprendida y un tanto intimidada pues sabía que era el rubio, era una demostración de su enojo y dolor.

-Bien, entonces quédate con Edward, seguramente no estas atada a él, seguro que lo amas desde que tenías 6 años ¿no?

Helga lo miro entre sorprendida y a la vez molesta –Eso no lo puedes saber…

-Es más que obvio, tal vez cuando éramos niños podías engañarme pero ya no –Respiro profundamente para calmarse –Si quieres esto, Helga está bien, no te insistiré más, solo espero que no te arrepientas después –Se puso de pie para salir del local –Te llevare a casa.

-No gracias

-Debo hacerlo, vamos

-Bien –Dijo la rubia conteniendo las lágrimas, pero no podía hacerle eso a Edward no después de lo que estaba pasando.

.

.

.

Al llegar a la casa de la rubia, Arnold la tomo suavemente de la mano, lo cual sorprendió a la rubia –Lo lamento, Helga, no quería gritarte

-Pero lo hiciste…yo también te grite

Arnold sonrió de lado, mientras se acercaba –Lamento mucho si te asuste.

-Por favor Arnoldo, eso quisieras

Arnold rio divertido, para después mirarla serio –Me gustas y quiero estar contigo, Helga, pero deseo que lo hagas porque tú quieres también.

-No pude terminar con Edward –Dijo cabizbaja –No porque no quisiera, el…está mal y yo….él estuvo ahí cuando estaba triste y cuando….lo menos que puedo hacer es…

-¡Helga!

Ambos rubios voltearon a ver a Edward quien se acercaba realmente molesto, para inmediatamente tomar a Helga de la mano y halarla hacia el otro lado lejos del rubio.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!

-¡Cállate! –Miro al rubio molesto -¡Aléjate de mi novia, estúpido!

-Ella no es un objeto para ser de propiedad de nadie, ella puede decidir con quién estar o con quien no –Dijo Arnold molesto nuevamente

-No me importa, Shortman –Dijo Edward acerándose -¡Ella es mi novia y te prohíbo que te le acerques!

-¡No puedes prohibirme nada!

Helga observo al rubio, quien estaba perdiendo el control, por lo que opto por tratar de apaciguar la situación –Fue mi culpa, yo decidí salir con el –Edward le miro dolido y molesto –No puedes prohibirme salir con mis amigos.

-¡Eres mi novia!

-¡Pero no te pertenezco, yo puedo salir con quien quiera, para eso soy libre, no eres mi dueño y no te confundas Edward! –Respiro para dejar de gritar –Soy tu novia pero eso no te hace poseedor de mí y de mi vida, que te quede claro, zopenco

Edward no dijo nada, Arnold miraba asombrado a Helga, se le veía más hermosa cuando mostraba esa seguridad y determinación, que tanto amaba de ella.

-¿Pasas un momento o ya te vas? –Pregunto la rubia a su novio

-Nos vemos mañana, vendré por ti en la mañana

-Bien

El joven se fue molesto de ahí, dejando solos a los rubios –Ya voy a entrar, nos vemos Arnold –El joven la detuvo, necesitaba saber que aún tenía una esperanza de recuperarla, de rescatarla de las manos de aquel chico que no le causaba ninguna confianza.

-Helga, ¿Aun me amas?

La rubia sonrojada sonrió -¿Qué te parece si lo averiguas por ti mismo? Tal vez te sorprenderías más.

-Eso es me agrada

-Nos vemos

-Descansa –Se acercó y le dio un suave beso en sus labios, después dio media vuelta y se fue dejando a la rubia al borde del desmayo, pues pese a todo Arnold seguía ahí, pese a que ella siguiera en contra de su voluntad con Edward, el seguía ahí; entro a su casa y de pronto toda la felicidad que sintió, ese momento en el cielo, desapareció cuando ingreso a la casa.

-¡Papa!

* * *

 ** _hola queridos lectores_**

 ** _primero que nada muchas gracias por leer mi fic y espero que les siga gustando :D_**

 ** _MacaG26 holi una enorme disculpa porque no me habia llegado la notificacion de tu review anterior no se porque de pronto lo hace y ya no leo todos los reviews hasta que ingreso aqui :(_**

 ** _pero me alegra que te este gustando y tienes mucha razon respecto a edward y sonia, pero aun falta algo que la orillara por el mal camino jejeje no solo por culpa de edward claro ;D_**

 ** _espero te siga gustando :D_**

 ** _saludos_**


	11. CAPITULO 11 CRISTAL ROTO

...

* * *

-¡Papa!

-¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo que…?! -Victorie, venia saliendo de la recamara que anteriormente era de sus padres, molesta por el grito de Helga pero al ver a Bob, cambio su rostro radicalmente.

-¡Bob!

Helga quien ya estaba arrodillada junto a su padre comenzó a moverlo fuertemente tratando de despertarlo, cuando llevo Victorie trato de quitarla pero la rubia se lo impidió gritándole desquiciadamente -¡No me toque estúpida señora! ¡Tampoco lo toque, no quiero que nadie lo toque!

-Llamare una ambulancia –Sonia estaba al lado de ellos, sin percatarse de la mirada de su madre, quien aún estaba al otro lado del cuerpo de Bob.

-¿Papa? –Bob se movió un poco pero no abría los ojos, solo movió su cabeza lentamente, era como si la vida se le fuera.

-Creo que solo fue un desmayo, no tiene caso que llamemos a la ambulancia, Sonia. –Tanto Helga como Sonia la miraron con sorpresa, la primera con verdadero odio y ganas de matarla con la gran Betsy en ese preciso momento.

-¡Llama a la ambulancia, Sonia!

La joven nunca había visto tan enojada a su hermanastra pero no fue eso lo que la alentó a llamar a la ambulancia, si no el cariño que le había tomado a Bob, pues él se había comportado como el padre y madre que jamás tuvo.

Victorie no se quitó nunca del lado del cuerpo de su esposo, cuando llegaron los paramédicos, se fue con ellos en la ambulancia, cosa que Helga no quería pero necesitaban un adulto, ella aún era menor de edad le faltaban dos años y medio para cumplir la mayoría de edad.

-Sera mejor ir a dormir –Murmuro Sonia –Mama nos avisara como esta…

-Vete tu si quieres –Espeto la rubia dirigiéndose a la puerta después de tomar un gran suéter colgado en el perchero –Yo iré con mi papa.

-Pero…

Helga salió de la casa sin prestarle la más mínima atención a su hermanastra, antes de irse al hospital fue directamente a la casa de la única persona que deseaba tener en ese momento para que la consolara.

-Buenas noches –El hombre miro a la pequeña rubia -¿Helga? ¿Qué haces aquí tan noche?

-Buenas noches, señor Shortman, ¿esta Arnold?

-¿Cómo que señor? ¿Tan viejo estoy ya? ¡Puki te dije que no me dieras más sandia para cenar, mujer ¿quieres matarme?! –Dijo molesto el anciano Phill –Pasa querida, enseguida le aviso

-Gracias…

-Y por favor no me digas señor, mejor dime Phill o abuelo como tu más te acomodes, pequeña.

-Gracias –Volvió a decir la rubia solo por inercia, estaba pensando en su padre, por una vez en su vida, su cabeza pensaba en alguien más que no era Arnold.

-¡Arnold!

-Ya voy, abuelo ¿Qué ocurr…? ¡¿Helga?!

La rubia al verlo se lanzó a sus brazos llorando cual niña lo hace cuando está asustada, Arnold en automático abrió sus brazos para acunarla en su pecho mientras esta se desahogaba, no entendía que pudo haber pasado pero debía ser grave, porque su amada Helga estaba desconsolada.

Su padre era todo lo que tenía, todo lo que le quedaba sin él, ¿Qué pasaría con ella? No entendía que era lo que le había pasado a Bob, ni tampoco entendía como era posible que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de que Bob estaba en el suelo, no sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí, pero Victorie debió darse cuenta de que no llegaba a al recamara ¿No?

Sentía que todo su mundo se desmoronaba, se sentía terriblemente mal, como un cristal roto, tan frágil, tan débil, que en un momento estaba tan brilloso y reluciente y al siguiente ya estaba opaco, destrozado en pedazos en el suelo y sin manera de pegarlo.

.

.

.

La ambulancia llego rápidamente al hospital de Hillwood, donde bajaron la camilla con el cuerpo inmóvil de un hombre robusto, varios doctores se acercaron a él para poder atenderlo pues venia grave.

-Lo estamos perdiendo –Decía un doctor

–Rápido llevémoslo a la sala de operaciones –Dijo otro doctor

-¡Su pulso está muy débil! –La enfermera trataba de llevar el mismo ritmo de pasos que los doctores.

-¿Qué le habrá ocurrido? –Se preguntaba mientras trataba de hacer reaccionar a aquel hombre.

-No lo sé, pero debemos de hacerle un lavado de estómago, si no lo perderemos

-Es una pena y… -La enfermera se calló inmediatamente aquel hombre, donde lo había visto, ¿Dónde? -¡Por dios, Bob! –Aquella enfermera de rostro amable vio con sorpresa aquel hombre que tanto había conocido tiempo atrás por su mejor amiga, amiga que hace años no veía.

.

.

.

En un oscuro pasillo estaba un doctor con una persona con gabardina, quien le entregaba una jugosa cantidad de dinero –Ya sabe que hacer ¿Entonces?

-Sí, le aseguro que nadie se dará cuenta.

-Bien, eso espero ¿Dónde lo hará?

-En las afueras de la ciudad –Murmuro

-Bien, ahora váyase, se pondrá de acuerdo con sus cómplices de a qué hora hacerlo y del dinero.

-Claro, nos vemos

Aquella persona volteo a ver hacia la ventana con una risita malvada miro el cielo estrellados mientras saboreaba por fin todo lo que había ganado aquella noche. –Hay Bob, si tan solo no hubieras sido tan egoísta –Susurro mientras miraba la luna –Lastima, tu debiste morir, pero ahora sufrirás más en tu muerte, ja jajajaja

.

.

.

Unos minutos después, Arnold, Helga y Miles estaban llegando al hospital donde su padre fue llevado, Arnold tomaba de la mano a la rubia quien al sentirlo así tan cerca de él era una gran bendición, consuelo y alivio, pues le hacían sentir más segura.

Victorie quien se encontraba ahí, al verlos llegar inmediatamente se acercó a la joven rubia y a sus acompañantes -¡Oh Helga! Cariño –La abrazo algo que le causó extrañeza a la joven pero a la vez nervios y miedo.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde está mi papa?

-Helga…

-¡¿Qué paso?! ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡Papa! –La rubia trato de correr a la habitación pero Victorie la detuvo

-Helga tienes que…

-¡¿Qué?!

La mujer con ojos llorosos le respondió yendo ya directamente al grano –Tu padre acaba de morir

Arnold observo rápidamente a la rubia, atinando a detenerla porque la rubia no supo más después de esas palabras " _Tu padre acaba de morir"_ resonaron en su mente mientras todo se tornaba oscuridad y confusión.

Arnold la tomo entre sus brazos aun sin poder creer la noticia que la joven acababa de recibir, lentamente seco una lagrima que había caído de los hermosos ojos de la rubia, quien estaba totalmente a merced de las manos del destino; ya todo para ella había terminado, ahora si estaba sola, estaba rota, destrozada como el cristal roto, estaba quebrada y no sabía…ya no podía repararse más de lo que ya había sido reparado esta vez estaría rota por siempre.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **primero que nada muchas gracias por su comprension y su paciencia, aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo de mi fic, espero que les guste y si es asi no duden en hacermelo saber y si no tambien jejejeje no hay limites ;D**_

 _ **kaialina gracias :D ya estoy mucho mucho mejor jejeje y me tarde pero ya mi mano esta mucho mejor ya no duele jejeje ;D espero te guste este nuevo capitulo :D**_

 _ **MacaG26 muchas gracias :D a mi tambien me gusta este arnold jejejeje uuuu me alegra que te haya ayudado a soportar esa semana ;D muchas gracias y pues ahora ya sabemos que paso con nuestro querido bob pataki :D jejeje lo mate muajajaja bueno eso parece ;D**_

 _ **saludos y muchas gracias por leer mi fic :D**_


	12. CAPITULO 12 CAMBIO DE PAPELES I

...

* * *

Helga estaba recostada en el hombro de Arnold, quien había permanecido a su lado todo el tiempo, algo que a Edward no le agrado para nada pero no dijo nada solo porque la rubia le había dejado en claro que por ahora no quería estar con él y no deseaba peleas, aun así el joven había permanecido a su lado, aunque no de la manera que deseaba.

Sonia estaba triste y deseaba que Arnold la consolara pero el solo se dedicaba a darle ese consuelo a la rubia quien estaba más que destrozada, sus ojos habían perdido ese brillo especial que siempre contenían, no había sido sarcástica al hablar y menos se había molestado de que sus amigos le abrazaran, algo había cambiado.

El día era nublado, el padre termino las oraciones y procedieron a enterrar a su padre, Helga tuvo ganas de correr hacia él, pero Arnold la detenía abrazándola –Tranquila, princesa, todo está bien amor –Arnold la abrazaba con fuerza, no debía dejarla caer ni dejarla en el hoyo, tenía que ser lo más fuerte que pudiera por ella, para que ella no se quebrara más.

-Papa… -Murmuraba con lágrimas en los ojos, en ese momento llego Olga, quien había sido notificada de la muerte de Bob Pataki por Arnold, quien pensó que su hermana la necesitaba ahora más que nunca.

-¡Hermanita bebe! –La abrazo fuertemente mientras la rubia se dejaba y al sentir a su hermana exploto aún más, lloraba como nunca la habían visto, sus compañeros que no sabían cómo era realmente la veían con lastima, con pena de verla sufrir tanto.

-Olga…papa…

-Shhh estoy aquí contigo, princesa y no te dejare –Susurro mientras abrazaba con más fuerza a su hermana

Después del entierro, todos los presentes se retiraron a excepción de Edward y Arnold, quienes esperaban acercarse a la rubia, Arnold estaba consciente de que Edward seguía siendo su novio oficial de la rubia, pero no la dejaría menos ahora que lo necesitaba, porque el sabia, sabía perfectamente bien que Helga lo amaba a él.

-Hola Olga, querida –Victorie la saludo hipócritamente dulce y empalagosa, algo había ahí que Arnold no entendía, pero no quería abrir su boca en vano pero algo en esa mujer no le gustaba.

-Victorie –Olga la saludo fríamente, pues pese a todo a ella tampoco le caía bien y estuvo en desacuerdo con la boda entre ella y su padre pero le apoyo pues si deseaba que fuera feliz, esperaba que al menos lo hubiera sido estos últimos meses que…vivió

-Debemos ir a la casa, el abogado de su padre nos está esperando –Comento mientras comenzaba a avanzar con Sonia a su lado.

-Vamos hermanita bebe –La abrazo y la condujo hasta el auto, antes de que se fueran Arnold se acercó al automóvil.

-Helga, cualquier cosa búscame –Olga sonrió dulcemente al ver aquella escena.

-Claro

-Helga te… -La abrazo –No estás sola hermosa

Helga no dijo nada pero le regalo una media sonrisa antes de subirse al auto, donde su hermana la esperaba.

Arnold dio media vuelta y se encontró con el rostro enfurecido de Edward quien estaba que echaba chispas al ver toda la escena –Aléjate de ella, estúpido

-No

-Ella es mía –Avanzo amenazantemente y siseo sobre el rostro de Arnold quien no dio ni un paso atrás.

-No es propiedad de nadie Edward

El joven sonrió aun molesto –Veremos –Dio media vuelta y se fue de ahí dejando a Arnold confundido.

.

.

.

El atardecer llego sin pedir permiso colándose en el corazón de Helga, sintiendo que así como se apagaba el sol en aquel bello ocaso, así tan repentinamente se había apagado el corazón hermoso que Bob Pataki tenía, no entendía aun como era que hubieran cambiado las cosas tan repentinamente como las fases de la luna cambian inesperadamente, así como cambiar una página del libro, un día estas y al otro…ya no.

En la casa Pataki…

-Bueno antes que nada quiero darles mi más sentido pésame por la muerte de su señor padre, señoritas Pataki –Dijo el hombre dirigiéndose a Helga y Olga. –También a usted señora Pataki

Helga ni se molestó en enojarse, pues ya que caso tenia, siempre se quedaba más sola y triste que un perro callejero.

-Bien el Señor Pataki, dejo un testamento el cual esperaba que se respetara –Dijo mirando a toda la familia –Es mi decisión que todos mis bienes y la empresa Pataki se reparta de la siguiente manera, pero antes que nada quiero decirles a mis hijas Olga y Helga Pataki, que en verdad lo lamento, lamento mucho haberlas dejado, pero quiero que sepan hijas, que las amo, las amo por igual a las dos, amo a mi pequeña Olga, quien siempre ha sido excelente en todo lo que se propone y por eso sé que todo estará bien –Helga rodo los ojos penando que Bob ni aun en esta situación dejaría de alardear a su hija, pero una lagrima rodo por sus ojos, pues deseaba escucharlo del verdadero Bob y no de un pedazo de papel que escribió hace tiempo.

El abogado prosiguió –Amo a mi pequeña Helga, quien también tiene esa testarudez de su hermana, de lograr siempre lo que se propone pero con una hermosa combinación de mi carácter, fuerte, imponente y siempre de corazón dulce y noble –Helga dejo escapar más lágrimas al escuchar aquello –Te amo Helga Geraldine Pataki y sé que muchas veces no lo demostré pero espero que los últimos tiempos hayan sido mejores cariño, porque para mí lo fueron.

Olga paso un brazo alrededor de su hermana para reconfortarla.

El abogado miro enternecido a la joven rubia quien siempre había sido ruda –Mis niñas las amo, he dejado una carta para cada una, explicando algunas cosas sobre mi decisión, bien ahora sí, quiero dejar asentado que la empresa Pataki de los localizadores no será dividida nunca, al menos que mis hijas, Helga y Olga así lo decidan pero sé que no lo harán –Ambas jóvenes se miraron sorprendidas –El departamento de New York, fue realmente comprado para ti Olga, así que aquí están las escrituras quedando completamente a tu nombre, hija

Victorie arrugo el ceño molesta, pues deseaba o hubiera deseado que no le dejara nada a sus hijas y que todo hubiera sido para ella.

-Por otra parte el automóvil y la casa de la familia Pataki, quedaran bajo el cuidado de mi esposa Victorie Sally, pero quedaran a nombre de mi hija Helga Pataki y serán entregados cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad o cuando Olga lo considere. – _"¿Qué demonios?"_ pensó Victorie

-Para Sonia Sally, quiero decirte pequeña que aunque no seas mi hija, si te tome cariño y me preocupo por tu futuro, por lo que he decidido dejarte una pequeña herencia –Sonia miro asombrada al escuchar eso, no era que le interesara la herencia, en realidad le dolía pensar que aquel hombre si la quería y ahora ya no lo tenía.

-Bien a Sonia Pataki, quiero que se quede con el departamento que tengo en las afueras de Hillwood, así mismo quiero que lleve el apellido Pataki, espero que esto no sea molestia para mis hijas –Olga miro a Helga pero esta estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no ponía el mas mínimo interés en lo que pasaba alrededor.

-En cuanto a la empresa, quedara dividida de la siguiente manera –El hombre observo a las mujeres antes de proseguir –La empresa ha progresado tanto que yo había pensado en que los negocios se extendieran por mas países, espero que ustedes igual piensen como yo, sé que así será, quiero que el 50% sea entregado a mi hija mayor Olga, quiero que ella se encargue de la empresa por ahora.

Olga reprimió un poco las lágrimas –Sé qué harás un excelente trabajo cariño, a Helga le dejare la otra mitad que será manejada por ahora por mi esposa Victorie, en cuanto Helga y Sonia cumplan la mayoría pueden comenzar a trabajar en ella, cuando terminen sus estudios quiero que ellas manejen la empresa, quiero que las tres sean las dueñas de esta gran empresa que tanto me costó fundar y sacar adelante, espero y confió en ustedes, hijas.

Helga escucho esto último, por lo que no podía creer lo que había escuchado pero no dijo nada –En cuanto mis joyas, serán entregadas en partes iguales a mis hijas, realmente son joyas que le di a su madre, no son tan costosas, pero son hermosas y sé que se verán muy bellas con ellas, la casa de campo quiero que sea entregada a Helga, las cuentas bancarias serán manejadas una parte por Olga y otra por Victorie.

El abogado entrego ambos sobres a las mujeres, a Olga le entrego las escrituras del departamento –Por ahora la custodia de Helga quedara bajo mi esposa Victorie, confió en ella, espero que siga haciendo un buen trabajo, sé que mi hija es algo complicada pero es la mejor hija del mundo, solo debes conocerla –Victorie frunció el ceño –Es todo.

Helga sintió un terrible escalofrió a lo último dicho por su padre _"Helga tendrá que vivir bajo la custodia de Victorie"_ no lo podía creer.

-Aquí tiene, los papeles señora Pataki –Victorie los tomo con algo de molestia, Sonia lo noto y Olga también pero Helga no.

-Bien me retiro

-Nos vemos

-Lo acompaño –Olga se puso de pie para acompañarlo, una vez que el abogado se fue regreso para estar con su hermana nuevamente –Vamos hermanita, tienes que comer algo…

-No…tengo hambre, Olga

-Esta niña nunca tiene hambre –Comento Victorie –Siempre me cuesta hacer que coma

Olga solo la miro algo molesta por lo que tomo a su hermana de la mano para llevarla a la cocina, donde le preparo su guisado favorito, algo que hizo que la rubia dejara a un lado sus pensamientos y comer para no hacerla sentir mal.

.

.

.

Ya en la noche…

-Lamento mucho que no puedas quedarte Olga –Dijo Victorie

-Si a mí también, pero debo volver, estábamos en funciones y solo me han dado este día, tengo que ir a presentar lo último de la temporada y soy…soy la principal.

-¡Oh si tu papa lo comento!

-Sí, me había dicho que iría… -Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir –No quisiera dejar a mi hermana pero…por favor puede llevarla a New York, yo pagare su boleto por favor, solo llévela al aeropuerto yo la recogeré…

-Ella tiene clases, Olga y no va muy bien y ahora con lo de tu padre –Dijo algo molesta pero fingiendo una sonrisa nostálgica –Pero en verdad en cuanto se pueda la llevare

-Tal vez regrese antes yo –Dijo un tanto molesta –Subiré a despedirme

-Claro

Al entrar a la recamara de la rubia, se dio cuenta de que su hermanita estaba durmiendo ya plácidamente en su cama, se acercó sigilosamente y deposito una carta en la mesita de noche y después le dio un cálido beso en la frente –Odio irme así…pero tengo que trabajar…también porque quiero volver hermanita y…no podemos vivir solo de lo que papa nos dejó –Helga se movió inquieta en su lugar, Olga le acaricio –Lamento que todo esto haya pasado pero…estaré en contacto hermanita

Tomo fuerzas para separarse de su hermana, le habría gustado tanto llevarla consigo pero la custodia había pasado a manos de aquella mujer, esa mujer fría que le daba mala espina pero confiaba en que su hermana fuera fuerte pero no sabía que tan fuerte podría ser, cuando su familia había estado quebrándose y ahora había sido el acabos con la muerte del gran rey de localizadores.

* * *

 ** _Hola queridos lectores_**

 ** _primero que nada muchas gracias por leer mi fic espero que les siga gustando :D_**

 ** _MacaG26 muchas gracias por tu review y si lo se :( tenia mucho que no actualizaba mi fic, es que me habia dedicado mas a los otros "matrimonio" el renacer de nuestro amor y una promesa de amor y uno de candy jejeje por eso :/ y todavia me faltan los de candy por actualizar oh dios ahora si me volvere loca jejeje_**

 ** _lo se pero asi es, no esta muerto solo anda de parranda jejejeje perdona tenia que decirlo jejejej bueno ya...este asi es no esta muerto pero ese misterio se resolvera mas adelante pero por ahora seran capitulos mas dedicados a Helga y porque fue decayendo llegara el punto donde necesitara que la rescaten jejeje :D espero te siga gustando :D_**

 ** _saludos y lindo juevees_**


	13. CAPITULO 13 CAMBIO DE PAPELES II

...

La vida es una ruleta, hoy abajo mañana arriba o vicerversa...

* * *

Helga estaba en una gran habitación blanca, estaba haciendo mucho frio vio a su madre, Miriam y a Bob de lados opuestos a la habitación, Miriam tenía la mirada perdida, aunque solo la mantenía hacia el lugar donde se encontraban un par de botellas de whisky y su padre estaba mirando hacia… ¡Victorie!

-¿Mama? –No dijo nada -¿Papa?

Nadie le respondió, por lo que se fue acercando a su papa, pero este la ignoro para ir detrás de Victorie quien se había ido por la puerta de enfrente -¡Espera, papa!

Miriam también tomo la botella de whisky y se fue por el otro lado de la puerta, tratando de que esta no se le cayera de su mano débil y temblorosa.

-¡Mama!

Quedo sola en la habitación.

-¡Papa, no me dejes, por favor, papa!

Sintió un fuerte escalofrió y un gran vacío en su corazón, sintió la desazón y el dolor que sentía ante la soledad inminente que comenzó a apoderarse de la habitación, se sentó en el suelo, abrazándose a si misma tratando de no llorar, cuando Arnold apareció.

-¡Arnold! –Iba a levantarse, pero… -¿Li…Lila?

Vio terriblemente la siguiente escena donde Arnold, tomaba de la mano a Lila, mirándola con amor, con devoción, la besaba dulce y apasionadamente para después reírse de la rubia quien aún no podía dejar de mirarlos con sorpresa y dolor, viéndolos alejándose, aquello era el fin.

-¡A…Arnold! ¡No! –Gritaba desesperadamente mientras las lágrimas surcaban por su hermoso rostro, terminando tirándose en el suelo, llorando desconsoladamente hasta que…

Se escuchó un estruendoso golpe seco en la puerta, la rubia comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos, noto que si había llorado mientras dormía, por lo que rápidamente se limpió las lágrimas.

-¡Helga! –El grito fastidioso y nada lindo de su madrastra se hizo presente en su alcoba.

-¡¿Qué?! –Helga se acercó a la puerta

-¡Apresúrate o llegaras tarde! –Grito histérica la mujer

-¡Ya voy!

Se levantó molesta, tratando de olvidarse de su sueño, perezosamente entro en el baño y después se cambió rápidamente, al bajar Sonia y su madre ya estaban almorzando.

-Helga quiero que sepas que no soy tu despertador, para la próxima si llegas tarde no será mi culpa

La rubia no respondió solo se dedicó a tomar algo de la alacena para almorzar.

-Las cosas aquí cambiaran, niña, ¿Lo sabes?

-Como sea.

-Primero tienes prohibido salir, segundo harás todo el quehacer de la casa por las tardes así que no puedes seguir saliendo cuando se te dé la gana, tercero no puedes pedirme absolutamente nada de dinero, estamos en tiempo de ahorrar no de malgastar lo que nos dejó tu padre.

-¿Acaso le dejo algo a usted?

-Soy tu tutora legal, por lo que no puedes ni cuestionarme, ni molestarte, si no quieres terminar en la calle, niña –La tomo fuertemente del brazo –Te lo advierto Helga, solo una cosa que me hagas y te iras a la calle ¿De acuerdo?

-Haga lo que quiera –Se levantó zafándose del agarre –Ya no me importa nada –Murmuro tristemente

-Lo último, no soy criada de ninguna de las dos, Helga, así que si deseas seguirte llevando almuerzo como siempre háztelo tú, no soy tu madre y mucho menos seré como tu padre, así que ya sabes y no me causes problemas

Helga dejo escapar lágrimas de sus ojos hasta que estuvo de espaldas, antes de salir a la calle, sin llevarse nada, realmente no tenía hambre, tomo su mochila, las cartas de Bob y Olga y se fue.

.

.

.

Arnold estaba esperando a la rubia a la entrada de la escuela pero no la veía, no sabía si iría a la escuela un día después de lo de su papa, pero realmente necesitaba ver que estuviera bien, cuando estaba por rendirse la vio, iba con Edward pero no iban a la escuela, si no a la dirección contraria, observo que la rubia no se veía nada bien, por lo que los siguió.

Los vio subirse a la cabaña del árbol, el viejo Pete, por lo que trepo sigilosamente para no ser escuchado y lo que oyó no le gusto para nada.

-Tranquila Helga, amor

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice?! ¡Mi hermana me abandono!

-Pero…

-¡Mi padre también me dejo y lo peor que él pudo haber hecho fue dejarme con la estúpida de Victorie y todo porque mi hermana no tenía forma de mantenerme o al menos según eso pone ella, pero mi padre dice que es por su forma de vivir ahorita la vida! ¡¿Qué demonios les pasa, creen que pueden jugar así conmigo?! ¡Y Olga, ¿Porque me dejo una carta tan…cruel?!

Edward se acercó a la rubia tapando la visibilidad de Arnold, para consolarla, quien dejo que la abrazara –Tranquilízate, yo te ayudare a olvidarte de todo ¿quieres?

Helga lo miro, estaba decaída, tan triste, tan sola que ya no le importaba nada –Si, por favor –Lo tomo de los hombros para acercarlo –Quiero olvidarme de todo…

-Bien, hermosa ven –La guio hacia la otra esquina de la casa, Arnold sintió que su corazón se encogía pensando en lo peor pero…

-¡¿Droga?!

-¡Shhh, Helga! ¿Acaso quieres que todos se enteren?

-No pero…

-Son muy inofensivas, no te hacen daño como las demás –Dijo sonriente

-Tú siempre te equivocas

-Es verdad, pero ¿quiere olvidar o no?

-Si –Tomo la pequeña pastilla, Edward le ofreció una cerveza y la joven se la paso. – ¿Cuánto tarda?

-Paciencia, hermosa, pronto olvidaras todo

Helga comenzó a tomar con Edward una y otra, mientras Arnold los vigilaba desde afuera, tratando de protegerla desde ahí, para que ese tipo no se aprovechara de ella, al menos esa era su intención, pero lentamente cayo en los brazos de Morfeo, no entendiendo bien porque, pero aquel rico aroma que aspiro antes de dormir fue una dulce fragancia extraña que no había olido nunca.

.

.

.

Cuando Arnold, despertó escucho unos pequeños sollozos provenientes de la cabaña, se sentía extraño, mareado y desorientado, por lo que se levantó con dificultad, pero en cuanto pudo fue inmediatamente a la cabaña, donde encontró a Helga, cubierta con una gran cobija pero ella, ella no estaba bien, estaba realmente mal.

-¿Hel…Helga?

La rubia se sobresaltó un poco pero le miro, comenzó a sollozar más fuerte que antes, no entendía, ¿Dónde estaba Edward? ¿Qué había pasado? No quería ni imaginárselo

-¿Helga? –Se acercó para rodearla pero la rubia lo rechazo

-¡Vete Arnoldo!

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-¡Vete!

-¿Helga? ¿Te hizo algo? Respóndeme

La rubia comenzó a sollozar más fuerte, el volvió a tratar de cubrirla y esta vez ella lo permitió, estaba destrozada, lo que si es que ni ella misma entendía nada.

-Helga –Levanto su rostro para que lo mirara –Dime ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-Yo…

-¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Arnold?!

El rubio dio media vuelta y vio a Edward quien le miraba con odio, mientras el joven trataba de mantener su furia, impotencia, coraje y celos dentro de su ser pero le era imposible, más que nada porque su mente se imaginaba lo peor y si se atrevió a lastimar a su amada, el no viviría más para contarlo.

Recordó su amenaza " _Ya veremos…"_ era imposible… ¿Cómo pudo aprovecharse de la debilidad de aquella pobre joven que acababa de sufrir realmente un gran dolor? -¿Qué le hiciste?

Su voz salió como un siseo amenazante y lleno de odio, que hasta Arnold se sorprendió de que el que haya hablado haya sido él.

-No hice nada que ella no quisiera, ¿verdad primor? –Se acercó para besarla pero la rubia se alejó en automático asqueada y asustada.

-¡No la vuelvas a tocar! –Grito fuera de sí, alzándose para irse encima del joven quien no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y lo único que atino a hacer fue tomarlo de los brazos para evitar los golpes.

-¡¿Qué te pasa, Arnold?! –Gritaba mientras se cubría la nariz ensangrentada

-¡Aléjate de ella!

-¡Ya es mía, acéptalo y aléjate! –Se acercó a la joven quien estaba aún en schok -¡Vamos Geraldine!

-¡No…!

-¡Vamos!

-¡Dijo que no quiere!

-¡No te metas, Geraldine vámonos!

Ella soltó su puñetazo en el ojo izquierdo del joven quien inmediatamente la soltó pero después iba a devolverle el golpe pero Arnold le detuvo el puño -¡Tu madre no te enseño a no lastimar a una mujer, imbécil!

Edward molesto se zafo pero después soltó una risa maliciosa –Ya eres mía, Geraldine –Miro a Arnold con ojos llenos de celos y envidia –Hicimos el amor, es realmente exquisita, tan suave su piel…tan… -Otro golpe -¡Golpéame imbécil pero ella ya es mía! –Se acercó a la joven tomándola de sus hermosos cabellos –Nos vemos amor –Le planto un beso en la mejilla provocando más lágrimas de la joven

Los rubios quedaron a solas, ninguno de los dos dijo nada en un buen rato, hasta que Arnold decidió romper el silencio –Te esperare aquí afuera, te llevare a tu casa

La rubia no dijo nada por lo que lo tomo como un sí, en cuanto él estuvo afuera la rubia comenzó a llorar y se fue vistiendo poco a poco, después salió y vio a Arnold mirando la luna, la hermosa luna que tanto ella admiraba pero que ahora su cálido brillo no le llegaba ni a los talones para aliviar su dolor.

-Vamos –Le ofreció una mano para ayudarla a bajar pero la rubia la negó y comenzó a descender lentamente ella sola. Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a casa de la rubia, quien no deseaba entrar, ya era de noche, bastante a su parecer, pero que más daba, miro al rubio quien estaba esperando que ella ingresara a su casa.

-Gracias, por acompañarme –Dijo sin sentimiento alguno, algo que el rubio hizo que sintiera escalofrió

-Helga, creo…creo que deberías de denunciarlo –Dijo el rubio acercándose a la joven

-La verdad es que…

-Helga lo que hizo está mal y tú lo sabes, te drogo y luego…

-¿Cómo sabes que tome una droga?

-Porque lo vi

-¿Es decir que viste todo?

-Si bueno…yo…

-¡Y no hiciste nada! ¿Porque? ¡Te odio Arnoldo, también te odio a ti! ¡Pudiste hacer algo pero no lo hiciste! –Grito con lágrimas en los ojos

-Helga…

-¡No quiero volver a verte, estúpido! ¡Pudiste ayudarme pero no…claro nunca ayuden a la mandona y gruñona de Helga G. Pataki!

-Pero…

-¡Vete no te quiero ver más! –Grito antes de ingresar a la casa.

Una vez adentro la rubia trato de tomar fuerzas para no desmoronarse ahí, esperaría hasta su alcoba cuando vio una nota _"Helga, nos fuimos unos días al campo, te deje 100 dólares para gastos y esas cosas, aún hay comida así que el dinero te debe de durar mínimo un mes, no te daré mas, nos vemos el próximo mes, Victorie"_

Helga no pudo más y se dejó caer en el gran sofá de su padre, soltando por fin todo lo que tenía dentro de su corazón, sollozando fuertemente sin temor a que alguien la escuchara, solo dejaba salir todo, su padre muerto, Olga se fue sin ella porque no quería cargas ni obstáculos para su carrera, Arnold no la ayudo, Edward la violo, ni siquiera recordaba nada de lo que había pasado, pero verse desnuda envuelta en una gran cobija era un indicio de que había pasado algo ¿No? Ya no podía mas, no deseaba pensar.

Fue a la gran repisa de la cocina y encontró una gran botella de whisky, inmediatamente la comenzó a tomar, mientras una pequeña vocecilla le decía una y otra vez.

 _"_ _Eres una alcohólica como tu madre, jajajaja, terminaste como ella, maldita alcohólica asquerosa, no vales nada"_

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **mil gracias por leer y una enorme disculpa por la tardanza jejejeje ;D**_

 _ **pero aqui sigo y seguire con todos mis fics asi que no se preoccupen por eso que no los abandonare ;D**_

 _ **MacaG26 hola si yo tambien mientras lo escribia llore :'( tal vez sea porque a veces desearia leer aunque sea un pedazo de papel donde mi padre se exprese bien de mi jejeje pero bueno, aqui lo bueno es que no es tan real la muerte de nuestro querido Bob**_

 _ **en cuanto a lo de sonia la verdad no le iba a dejar nada pero, realmente Sonia es tan mala como aparenta? porque teniendo una madre desobligada y mala como la que tiene comienzo a entender un poco su aferracion hacia arnold pues siempre a sido un buen samaritano como dice Helga jejeje ;D**_

 _ **muchas gracias por leer mi fic y si no la rescata yo te ayudo a golpearlo aunque despues debemos huir de helga recuerda que siempre lo amara y si lo golpeamos ella nos matara...uuuu jajaja :D**_

 _ **espero que estes teniendo una hermosa semana ;D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	14. CAPITULO 14 COMPLICACIONES

...

* * *

Helga estaba en su casa tirada después de la noche anterior, sintió que su cabeza podría estallarle, pero la sensación de alivio con el alcohol no fue igual que cuando probó aquella pastillita que Edward le había dado.

Lentamente se incorporó todo le daba vueltas y se sentía extraña, inmediatamente miro el reloj de la gran sala, ya era tarde; termino de ponerse de pie y enseguida se fue a duchar con suerte podría llegar a la mitad del día a la escuela, solo deseaba no estar en casa.

.

.

.

Edward se encontraba riéndose con Wolfang y otros chicos quienes sonreían gustosos al ver la cara del brabucón ante el enojo pero a la vez de sorpresa.

-¡No puedo creer que Helga cayera tan rápido jajajaja! Vaya que tenía bien guardadito toda esa hermosura –Sonrió aún mas

-Así es y mira esta… -Edward saco otra fotografía donde el estaba encima de Helga, se veía realmente todo y como había aprovechados de ella.

-Esto es realmente sorprendente…mmm creo que es mi turno de disfrutarla ¿no?

Edward se tensó –No, ella es solo mía

-Vamos, ni siquiera te importa, además ya ganaste tus 300 dólares que más quieres…

-Bueno dame otros doscientos dólares y tal vez lo piense –Dijo el joven aprovechándose

-Solo te puedo dar cien y no es que lo pienses, es algo que está decidido –Dijo Wolfang imponiéndose –Toma y largo de aquí

El joven quedo en schok pero prefirió no pelear, al fin y al cabo había obtenido el dinero y ahora solo debía buscar el perdón de la rubia, pues pese a todo esa niña siempre le había gustado y la había llegado a querer como no quería a nadie.

.

.

.

Lila se encontraba aquel día muy callada y solo miraba dulcemente a Arnold quien estaba preocupado por la joven rubia quien no había llegado a las primeras clases.

A la hora del almuerzo…

-¡¿Helga?! –Phoebe había llegado a la cafetería donde vio a cierta rubia recargada en la mesa -¿Estás bien?

-¡Demonios Phoebe no grites!

-Lo lamento Helga… ¿Porque llegaste tarde?

-Te contare más tarde…cuando no haya traidores cerca –Dijo la rubia mirando a Arnold con furia, quien inmediatamente se puso colorado.

-Nosotros nos vamos –Dijo Gerald llevándose a Arnold cabizbajo de ahí.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Aquí no, Phoebe

-Entonces vamos a otro lugar

La rubia asintió y se levantó de su lugar para seguir a su amiga, mientras eran observadas por los dos jóvenes. -¿Qué paso viejo?

-No la ayude –Murmuro dolido el joven –Pero es que no sé qué paso, ni yo mismo recuerdo todo

-¿De qué hablas? Tendrás que decirme todo despacio y por favor con lujo de detalle para entenderte, Arnold

El rubio suspiro fuertemente antes de comenzar a contar lo de la noche anterior.

Mientras tanto en el patio detrás de un gran árbol, Phoebe consolaba a su amiga quien dejo derramar más lágrimas en el regazo de la oriental.

-¿Estas segura?

-No…no sé nada, no recuerdo nada Phoebe

-Lamento mucho esto Helga, pero…te lo dijimos…Edward no era una buena persona y…

-¡Es tu primo! ¡Además de nada me sirve ahora los regaños!

-Si –Murmuro avergonzada –Lo lamento

En aquel momento se acercaron varios jóvenes entre ellos Wolfang y Lila, quienes venían con una hermosa sonrisa una triunfal y otra maliciosa –Vaya Helga, pensaba que eras menos…fácil –Soltó de pronto la pelirroja lo bastante fuerte para que los otros jóvenes alrededor escucharan.

-¿De que estas hablando señorita perfección?

-De esto –Dijo mostrándole una foto donde ella estaba con Edward desnudos… _"Por dios, díganme que no es verdad, ¡Esto es una pesadilla!"_ pensaba la rubia dolida al ver aquella fotografía.

Lila solo sonrió sonoramente mientras Wolfang se acercaba a la rubia –No sabía que eras de esas primor, de haber sabido…te hubiera ofrecido algo mejor que una tacha –Dijo esculcando su mochila –Mira te doy una botella de whisky y cocaína que aun tenga, es buenísima, a cambio ya sabes –Se acercó para darle un beso a lo que Helga respondió negativamente aferrándose a Phoebe quien no la había soltado y furiosa trataba de protegerla.

-Ja jajajaja Helga es una alcohólica como su madre y ahora se acuesta con los chicos por una botella de whisky –Gritaba Harold riendo a carcajadas

Rhonda miraba con cierto enojo a Harold, quien no paraba de burlarse, ella realmente no sentía tanto cariño por la rubia pero tampoco era como que deseara verla mal después de todo lo que ya le había pasado.

-Vamos Helga no te hagas del rogar, ya que no eres una santurrona como todos pensábamos, ven aquí –Comenzó a forcejear con Phoebe quien no la soltaba.

-¡No me toques!

-¡Suéltala la estas lastimando, Wolfang!

-¡Tu cállate y suéltala! ¡Es una cualquiera y no le queda hacerse del rogar!

En aquel momento llego Arnold y Gerald que se interpusieron entre Wolfang y las chicas que no tenían mucha fuerza. -¡Suéltala! –Dijo el rubio tomando el brazo de la rubia tratando de que el brabucón la soltara

Sonrió maliciosamente –Esto no se queda así, luego nos vemos hermosa

Helga se abrazó a Phoebe sollozando un poco más quedito para que los demás no la vieran llorar, claro que Harold seguía haciendo bromas.

-¡Ya cállate Harold! –Grito Phoebe por lo que Harold y los demás quedaron sorprendidos al igual que Helga. –Vamos

Ambas chicas se fueron hacia la salida de la escuela donde esperaron a que los jóvenes trajeran sus mochilas.

-Aquí están

-Gracias Gerald

-Helga ¿Podemos hablar?

-No Arnoldo

-Por favor necesito que…

-¡Helga! Amor aquí estas, ¿Podemos hablar?

-No

-Quiero hablar acerca de lo de anoche por favor

-¡No quiero hablar contigo nunca más! ¡Nunca!

La rubia le lanzo una mirada llena de odio y rencor, mirada que nunca podría olvidar en su vida, sintió un poco de miedo al ver su expresión llena de odio.

-Helga…

La rubia dio media vuelta y se alejó de todos para caminar hacia su casa.

Arnold la siguió pues no deseaba dejarla sola, menos ahora que ya no tenía a nadie, bueno a Olga pero ella ahorita había vuelto a New York, pero le dejo una carta donde le pedía que la cuidara mientras volvía y eso haría.

.

.

.

En una hermosa casita a las afueras de Hillwood se encontraba un hombre de cabello pelirrojo, pecoso y ojos azules, observaba a un gran hombre que estaba gravemente enfermo aun.

-¿Cómo es posible que pasara esto? –Pregunto un tanto preocupado por todo el embrollo que se hubiera generado en Hillwood.

-Yo…se supone que debía desaparecer…

-¿Quién te lo pidió?

-No puedo decirl...

Fue interrumpido por un gran quejido de parte del hombre. –Helga… -Murmuro entre movimientos bruscos de la cabeza –Mi niña…

-Doctor Horowitz su hijo está en la línea.

-Gracias Amy.

El pelirrojo tomo el teléfono para poder hablar con su pequeño hijo, mientras observaba a aquel hombre del que tanto había escuchado hablar, que de echo era el padre que alguna vez vio cuando los niños compañeros de su hijo iban de paseo o a competencias, aquello era un verdadero milagro pues había estado días sin atención alguna en una automóvil, suerte que vio cuando este hombre trataba de tirarlo al barranco.

-¿Cómo estas Eugene?

El otro hombre solo quería irse pero sabía que si escapaba en aquel momento, el pelirrojo no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados se lo había advertido…

 _"_ _¿Ahora que hare?"_ pensaba desesperado.

.

.

.

Arnold miraba una y otra vez sorprendido sin poder creer lo que acababa de ver, realmente Helga entro a ese lugar, pero ¿porque?

Había seguido a la rubia pero fue una gran sorpresa darse cuenta de que la rubia se dirigió al lugar donde se encontraba su mama ya desde hace años en rehabilitación por su adicción al alcohol.

 _"_ _¿Para qué Helga vino a verla?"_ pensaba mientras ingresaba al lugar.

Helga iba absorta en sus pensamientos, necesitaba respuestas, respuestas que solo su mama podía darle, estaba confundida, dolida y necesitaba desahogarse y la única manera que había hallado en los últimos días era el alcohol pero ella no quería terminar como su madre pero ya tampoco quería sufrir.

Quería saber y tener un motivo para seguir en este mundo y si ni su madre podía darle ese motivo entonces ya no había nada más que…la muerte.

La enfermera de inmediato le dio acceso pues menciono que la mujer rubia había estado muy mal porque nadie la visitaba ya y los extrañaba algo que causo una pequeña luz en el corazón de Helga, quien comenzó a alegrarse demasiado pronto.

Dentro del hospital de Hillwood se encontraba una mujer rubia quien miraba sin realmente ver a la pequeña joven adolescente que tenía al frente.

-¿Mama?

La mujer miro a la joven que le llamo pero la rubia de inmediato borro su sonrisa del rostro al notar el demacrado rostro de su madre y esa mirada…mirada donde ya no había nada más que…vacío.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **primero que nada perdonen la demora pero aqui estoy con un nuevo capitulo que espero sea de su agrado**_

 _ **muchas gracias a todos por el apoyo y comprension espero que les siga gustando :D**_

 _ **por cierto perdonen pro no agradecer uno a uno pero ando de prisa ;D prometo hacerlo en el siguiente capitulo :D**_

 _ **ah y tambien hay un fic mio que es "El show" tal vez en el fic no se entendio muy bien pero es un programa donde podemos hacerles preguntas y retos a los personajes y ellos deberan hacerlo asi que si desean ver algo que ustedes quieran solo envien sus reviews con lo que desean ver en ese fic y lo pondre en el proximo capitulo asi tambien si desean hacer aparicion en el mismo y como quieren salir y llamarse jejeje ;D espero que puedan darse una vuelta por ahi please :D para poder subir ya el capitulo**_

 _ **muchas gracias a todos lindo dia y semana ;D saludos**_


	15. CAPITULO 15 ECLIPSE TOTAL

_..._

 _Aquella persona que tanto amas ya no está… ¿Qué debes hacer cuando la única que queda esta vacía? ¿Realmente estará consiente de que estas ahí? ¿Cómo puedes lidiar con una persona alcohólica? ¿Cómo seguir teniendo esperanza cuando la vida te ha demostrado que ya no hay más esperanza para ti?_

 _¿Cómo seguir adelante? Si todo se ha desvanecido alrededor, la desesperanza entro por la puerta sin avisar y sin detenerse, ahora solo era todo lo que tenía una terrible desazón y dolor en su corazón._

 _La vida dio mil vueltas para ella y ahora se encontraba cada día hundiéndose más y más, no sabía cómo terminaría, necesitaba un motivo para vivir…para revivir pues ya estaba muerta, vacía por dentro…sentía que el eclipse total en su corazón se acercaba lentamente…sentía que pronto solo habría oscuridad y tinieblas._

 _H.G.P_

* * *

-¿Mama?

Nadie le respondió, ella solo miraba el vacío en los ojos de su mama, parecía que la ignoraba o realmente ella había perdido la cordura y la vida.

-¿Traes…botellas? –De repente le hablo asustándola

-¿Botellas?

-¡Tú me las quitaste! –Dijo la rubia mayor y entonces sus ojos eran dos llamaradas ardientes de sed -¡Dámelas!

-¡Mama, no tengo nada, soy yo Helga! –Decía la joven asustada y ya levantada de su lugar-

-¿Mama? –Sonrió desquiciadamente la imagen le ocasiono cierto miedo y dolor a la rubia –No tengo hijos –Sentencio -¡Dámelas! –Se fue encima de la joven quien grito inmediatamente y los doctores ingresaron rápidamente.

-¡Miriam tranquila!

-¡Démelas, son mis botellas! –Le inyectaron un sedante, la rubia estaba en schok, las lágrimas comenzaron a surcar su rostro

-¡Por favor…solo…solo…quiero un…trago! –Decía con dificultad mientras el sedante hacia efecto

-Saquen a la niña de aquí –Ordeno el doctor y entonces la rubia reacciono y salió huyendo del lugar, llorando.

Corrio sin detenerse por las calles de Hillwood sin rumbo fijo, solo queria desaparecer y huir lejos de aquella persona que ya no tenia ni la mas remota idea de quien era.

.

.

.

Estaba atardeciendo y en las afueras de la ciudad de Hillwood, ya se encontraba un detective de confianza de la familia Horowitz en su residencia, tomando la declaración del hombre que tenía que haber acabado con la vida del hombre que tenía enfermo.

-Bien amigo, me encargare del caso, comenzare investigando primero a esa persona y después ingresare lentamente al hogar para averiguar que sucedió aquel día.

-Gracias y por favor que no se dé cuenta…no quiero poner más gente en peligro

El detective asintió –Por supuesto y en cuanto a este hombre…quedara encerrado hasta que termine la investigación, vamos

El hombre pecoso solo los vio salir mientras rogaba a los cielos que el hombre en la cama no falleciera.

.

.

.

La rubia se encontraba a las orillas del lago, donde trataba de encontrar alguna razón para vivir, pero ya no la había, su padre murió, Olga la abandonó, Miriam era una loca y alcohólica, Arnold…la había traicionado y dejo que la lastimaran.

-Hola Helga

La rubia dio media vuelta y se encontró con… –Ahora no Stinky

-Pero hermosa traigo algo para ti –Dijo el joven castaño –Creo que te gustara –Dijo sonriéndole maliciosamente -¿Qué deseas primor una tacha o un toque de cocaína?

La rubia observo las sustancias y de pronto sintió que ese era la única solución y salida ahora.

Arnold llego al lugar después de mucho buscar y observo a la rubia y al castaño que… -Helga…Helga no –Susurro mientras se acercaba sigilosamente a ellos.

 **Look at me,**  
 **Now and then, I feel that you're forgetting me and that you won't return**  
 **Look at me**  
 **Now and then, I think that I'm already very tired of being alone and listening to myself cry**  
 **Look at me**  
 **Now and then, I look back and watch with fear the best of our years fly by**

-¡Helga!

-Arnold…

-¿Qué quieres Arnold? Estamos ocupados así que no nos interrumpas ¿Cuál quieres Helga? Hoy te la daré gratis.

-Helga…por favor –Arnold miraba suplicante a la rubia pero ella estaba destrozada y no sabía realmente si debía o no volver a confiar a creer en algo, cuando la vida le había dado tantos golpes ya.

 **Look at me**  
 **Now and then I want to escape and your glance envelopes me and I lose myself again**  
 **Look into my eyes**  
 **Now and then I feel like I'm going mad**  
 **Look into my eyes**  
 **Now and then I feel like I'm going mad**  
 **Look at me**  
 **Now and then, I dream of something crazy and I don't want to wake up**  
 **Look at me**  
 **Now and then, I lie when you search my eyes and ask 'how are you'**  
 **Look at me**  
 **Now and then, I die of anger and jealousy but I never let you know**

-Esto no es de tu incumbencia, Shortman –Dijo la joven mientras se acercaba a Stinky –Puedo pagar también una yo, Stinky, no necesito calidad ni nada de lo que piensa tu estúpida cabeza

-Bien entonces ¿Cuál deseas?

-Te comprare una tacha –Decía mientras le daba el dinero –Y si me regalas que sea cocaína por favor

-Claro mi lady

-Gracias

Arnold miraba con horror a la rubia quien se guardaba la droga y comenzaba a caminar hacia la oscuridad de la noche, el sol se había puesto, al igual que en el corazón de su amada y cada vez lo veía más lejano –Helga –Le llamo tratando de detenerla -¿Porque?

-No es algo de tu incumbencia, ya te lo dije –Decía sin mirarle a los ojos pero Arnold podía ver reflejado en ellos una oscuridad total, oscuridad que estaba apartándolo de ella…una oscuridad que llegaría a su corazón.

 **Once upon a time it was a happy story**  
 **And now it's just a horror story**  
 **I can't do anything anymore, total eclipse of love**  
 **Total eclipse of love**

La joven siguió avanzando sin importarle ya nada, Arnold la siguió pues temía por ella y no la abandonaría, si era necesario el estaría a su lado en penumbras, él la seguiría hasta el fin del mundo, ni la oscuridad le haría retroceder.

Vio como paso a la tienda y salió con una botella en mano, algo que le sorprendió pues aún era menor de edad, pero no se detendría ya después regresaría a advertirle al señor de la tienda.

Helga ingreso a su casa, consciente de que Arnold la había estado siguiendo, pero sin darle importancia, ya nada podía hacer ni confiar siquiera en el amor que él decía tenerle, no podía mas, sentía morirse, se dejó caer de rodillas en la sala una vez más y comenzó a sollozar mientras bebía.

 **Once upon a time it was great feat to live**  
 **And now I don't have the courage**  
 **Nothing to say, total eclipse of love**  
 **Total eclipse of love**

Esperando que al despertar todo fuera una maldita pesadilla y esperando poder terminar con el eclipse total de su corazón, esperando que la luz saliera de nuevo y la dejara vivir, la dejara volver a tener esa luz en sus ojos que ahora ya había perdido, pues ahora todo era oscuridad…tomo la droga y la bebió sin esperar….ahora todo era tinieblas y ya no había mas esperanza, no había mas amor, no había nada más que hacer, nada más que decir, solo quería callar y desaparecer…desaparecer para siempre; la droga surtió su efecto, cumpliendo su cometido y Helga comenzó a flotar por la oscura noche que la envolvía en un manto negro invitándola a las tinieblas para nunca jamás volver.

* * *

 ** _Hola queridos lectores_**

 ** _perdon la tardanza pero aqui sigo_**

 ** _espero que este nuevo capitulo les guste ;D_**

 ** _perdon por no agradecer a cada uno pero ando de prisa espero que les guste_**

 ** _oh por cierto recuerden que el fic que tenga mas reviews es al que le dare mas prioridad para actulizar diario asi que denle al botoncito ;D_**

 ** _saludos y linda semana, fin de semana y feliz año nuevo :D_**


	16. CAPITULO 16 INALCANZABLE I

_..._

 _¿Como puedes hacer que el amor de tu vida vuelva a ti? ¿como hacer para que aquella persona que tanto amas deje el camino oscuro y tenebroso? ¿como devolverle la luz y vida a su vida? cuando la situacion es tan dificil y complicada..._

 _Realmente hablando con realismo es imposible o casi imposible hacer que una persona vuelva por su propio pie a la luz cuando su corazon esta en oscuridad total, cuando ha sido eclipsado su vida, lo unico que se puede hacer es devolverle la esperanza y la luz de una manera mas inteligente sin contradecirlo en algunas cosas o mas bien ganandote su confianza nuevamente sin presionarlo a elegir rapidamente pues eso puede empeorar las cosas._

 _Sin acosarlo dia y noche tal vez tampoco sea buena idea tal vez porque aquella persona no se sienta amado sino mas bien acosado como si fuera un pequeño niño que no supiera lo que hace, debe ser de una manera unica y especial para demostrar cuan importante es para ti ese ser increible y maravilloso que ha conquistado tu corazon pero sobretodo no dejarlo en el eclpse total de su corazon..._

 _A.P.S_

* * *

Arnold se encontraba realmente preocupado por su amada, quien ya llevaba semanas sin aparecer por la escuela, aunque sabía que ella estaba bien dentro de lo que podría decirse "bien" pues pese a todo él no la abandonaba, mientras él estaba en la escuela corriendo de un lado a otro por sus clases y los apuntes de ella, Phoebe se encargaba de mantenerle al tanto de lo que la rubia estaba haciendo, pues ella era la única que podía informarle, Helga aunque se había distanciado también de ella, aun le respondía los mensajes y llamadas y como casi siempre la rubia se emborrachaba en las noches, cuando los jóvenes salían de la escuela la encontraban apenas levantándose, al menos Phoebe pues el no había podido verla, más que cuando la vigilaba de lejos protegiéndola como su Angel.

-Esta situación no puede seguir –Dijo mientras llegaba a la escuela con unas ojeras realmente grandes, pues siempre se la pasaba corriendo de aquí a allá por la rubia quien ni siquiera lo notaba –Quiero que vuelva

-Arnold, viejo debes de resignarte, esa chica ya no regresara –Dijo mientras ponía una mano en el hombre de su amigo

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero…la amo

-Pero ella a ti ya no…

-Eso no lo podemos saber –Dijo mientras miraba con añoranza hacia la entrada esperando ver a la rubia ingresar con su típico y hermoso andar.

-¿quieres saber cuál es el problema?

-¿Cual?

-Que te has encaprichado con ella –Dijo el moreno mientras cerraba su casillero

-¿quieres saber cuál es la verdadera razón de mi preocupación por ella?

-La verdad es que no…me lo has dicho un millón de veces –Dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-Es la verdad

-Solo te diré Arnie que si sigues así, terminaras loco

El rubio lo ignoro y regreso su mirada pero al hacerlo la vio…Helga Pataki estaba ingresando a la preparatoria con una hermosa y temible imagen a la vez, traía puesta una mini falda color mezclilla, unas botas negras largas y una camisa negra con calavera blanca estampada en esta y maquillada de los ojos, de color negro con rojo, su cabello suelto cubriéndole un ojo y una pequeña diadema de color negro con calavera blanca en esta.

-¿Helga?

-Viejo te dije que dejes de… -Gerald miro a su amiga, quien venía caminando por los pasillos robando uno que otro suspiro y a la vez curiosidad -¿Helga?

La rubia iba con su ceño fruncido y un semblante realmente malo, Arnold y Gerald no le quitaron la mirada de encima sorprendidos hasta que vieron que no venía sola, atrás de ella venia su madrastra y Sonia.

-Bien niña, espero que esta vez…

-Si ya se señora, no tiene por qué preocuparse por mi ¿sí? Soy bastante mayor para cuidarme sola –Dijo la rubia fastidiada –Nos vemos luego

Sonia solo la miro irse, pero pronto ella también se alejó de su madre quien estaba afuera de la oficina del director, seguramente esperando hablar con él.

-Bien adiós, madre nos vemos al rato

-Si cariño nos…

-Si adiós

La joven morena se alejó de ella y se fue directamente hacia donde estaba Arnold quien ya había avanzado hacia la rubia.

-Hola, Helga

Nadie respondió; la joven siguió haciendo lo que tenía que hacer en su casillero

-¿Helga?

-…

-¿Helga? –Paso una mano frente a ella para que le prestara atención, eso pareció molestarla pues le miro realmente furiosa

-¿Qué?

-¿Porque no me haces caso?

-No tengo porque hacerlo ¿O sí?

-Pero…

-Mira Arnoldo pongamos esto en claro, no quiero tener nada que ver contigo y no quiero que sigas hostigándome y siguiéndome cada que salgo de mi casa o que envíes a Phoebe para que me vigile –Dijo sin preámbulos, mirándolo con ojos vacíos sin demostrar emoción alguna – ¿En verdad pensaste que no me había dado cuenta? Por favor Arnoldo yo soy la maestra del engaño aquí, tu solo eres el buen samaritano de siempre que quiere ayudar a todos sin recibir nada a cambio

-Pero...

-No quiero nada contigo y no siento ya nada ni por ti ni por nadie –Dijo amargadamente –Así que déjame en paz y vivir mi vida como mejor me plazca y te lo imploro por el amor de dios, en verdad déjame en paz.

-Pero…

-Pero nada Shortman y no me sigas estorbando en mi camino o me encargare de que Wolfang te de la paliza de tu vida.

Helga cerro de un azote su casillero y siguió su camino sin detenerse, Sonia quien había escuchado todo se acercó a Arnold -¿En verdad la seguirás esperando? –Dijo mirándolo entre coqueta y molesta

-Ese no es tu asunto –Murmuro el rubio abriendo el casillero de la joven nuevamente, pues sabia su clave gracias a Phoebe y dejaba ahí la tarea de la rubia.

-¿Porque lo haces? ¿Qué es lo que tiene ella que no tengo yo?

-Todo –Declaro el joven –Y eso es lo que la hace única y especial, que nadie jamás se parecería a ella, ahora está mal pero yo…yo la rescatare…la alcanzare si es necesario hasta el infierno –Murmuro mientras daba media vuelta y se alejaba de la joven quien miraba dolida y molesta la partida de Arnold.

.

.

.

En la oficina del director se encontraba Victorie quien estaba tratando de que el director le tuviera paciencia a Helga.

-Recuerde que ha sido un golpe duro para ella –Decía mientras fingía una enorme tristeza –Para todos pero más para ella…por favor téngale un poco de consideración…ella no puede perder el año y menos retrasar sus estudios pronto deberá ir a una universidad y ella debe de ir bien para entrar a la universidad que tanto deseaba su padre.

-Bien señora solo por esta vez hare una consideración para la señorita Pataki, pero espero que no vuelva a faltar a sus clases –Dijo el director mirando severamente a Victorie quien sonrió

-Gracias

.

.

.

-¿Cómo hare para rescatarte amor mío? –Arnold observaba a la rubia ir de aquí para allá con unos alumnos más grandes y amigos de Wolfang, quien estaba sonriendo desde que veía más cerca de el a aquella rubia de ojos azules que tanto le fascinaba.

-¿Arnold?

-Hola Phoebe

-Lamento mucho ya no…ya no podré ayudarte

-¡¿Qué?! Pero Phoebe es tu amiga

-Y por eso ya no lo hare…porque Helga me puso un ultimátum

-¿Cuál?

-Ella no es tonta Arnold, no la trates como tal –Dijo la oriental sentándose –Ella sabe mejor que nadie como vigilar a la persona que te importa –Dijo sonriéndole de lado –Helga me dijo que si seguía haciendo el trabajo que me pediste, que terminaría con nuestra amistad para siempre y que me trataría peor que a ti –Dijo tristemente –Como comprenderás no puedo perderla, además de que si la pierdo menos podré estar al pendiente de ella, así que si lo piensas no nos conviene que ella me aleje de su lado.

-Entiendo

-Arnold…si realmente la quieres rescatara pero no de la manera que lo estás haciendo –Dijo mirándole entre molesta y burlonamente –Ella siempre te ayudo y te cuido de una manera única y especial…haz lo mismo

-No sé como

-Para sacarla del hoyo puedes ir hasta él y poder salvarle o esperar lentamente a que ella vaya a tocar el fondo para rescatarla de los lados –Dijo la oriental tratando de poner un ejemplo claro de lo que podría hacer.

Arnold miro hacia Helga –Si la montaña no va a ti…

-Tú ve a la montaña. –Termino la oriental también mirando en dirección a la rubia.

.

.

.

Edward estaba en el hospital hacia unos días que tenía dolores fuertes en su parte y algunas pequeñas ampollas que habían aparecido hace algún tiempo pero que no le había tomado realmente importancia pero el día anterior ya no soporto más las molestias ahora estaba en el hospital tratando de saber quién pudo haberlo contagiado.

-Herpes… -Murmuro para sí mismo mientras estaba solo y pensaba quien había sido la causante, solo se le ocurría una persona, a la cual marco, ahora que se sentía un poco mejor -¿Lila? –La aludida respondió sensualmente algo que le molesto -¡Estúpida tengo herpes y es tu culpa maldita golfa!

* * *

 ** _Hola queridos lectores_**

 ** _disculpen la demora pero aqui estoy jejeje espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo :D_**

 ** _ando vuelta loca y sin dormir asi que espero que les agrade, disculpen de verdad por no estar agradeciendo personalemente pero lo hare en mi siguiente capitulo lo juro :D palabra de serenity :D lo juro en el nombre de la luna jejejeje_**

 ** _espero que les siga gustando y en verdad mil gracias a todos los que me han apoyado y tenido una paciencia enorme para con mis fics, :D los amo y les agradezco mcuho todos sus reviews hermosos ustedes son el motivo de que siga aqui ;D_**

 ** _como uno de mis propositos es actualizar a diario mis fics, les quiero indicar que el fic que tenga mas reviews en la semana ganara capitulos extras el fin de semana, nunca escribo en fin pero sera un regalo para ustedes ;D espero que les agrade y si desean que uno de mis fics sea actualizado en fin de semana envien reviews ;D el que mas tenga sera actualizado el fin y anunciare quien gano el viernes para que esten al pendiente, es algo nuevo que deseo intentar ;) espero les agrade_**

 ** _lindo lunes y espero que les guste_**

 ** _saludos y por cierto espero que se la hayan pasado super bien feliz año 2016 :D tengo una historia nueva pero la subire despues, bueno tengo miles pero poco a poco jejeje saludos_**


	17. CAPITULO 17 INALCANZABLE II

_..._

* * *

 _Y si pensabas en algún momento de tu vida que no podías caer más bajo, te equivocas, a veces la vida es tan cruel con algunas personas y con otras…la vida siempre da mil vueltas es lo único que debemos saber y así como un día brillaste al siguiente puedes caer, más cuando no has hecho del todo bien las cosas, pero ¿Qué es bueno y que es malo? Realmente nadie puede decirlo, pues hasta cualquier pensamiento de odio hacia una persona hemos tenido y eso es malo pero ¿Nos vuelve malos? Realmente si, pues incluso deseamos algo malo para esa persona y eso…eso no está bien._

 _Pero cuando nos está cargando una gran manada de mala suerte, es casi imposible no relajarse o cuando te enteras de algo malo, ¿Realmente te controlas? Por supuesto que no, no somos santos, si maldecimos, gritamos e incluso en algunos casos hasta golpeamos, matar….deseamos matar pero es algo ya más fuerte que no cualquiera tiene la sangre para hacerlo._

 _En este momento todo se ve tan lejano, todas esas tardes de ensueño que alguna vez tuviste o añoraste, aquellos sueños que tenías, cuando uno cae en el abismo de la oscuridad, se vuelven completa y eternamente…inalcanzables._

 _H.G.P_

* * *

Hace ya varios días que Edward no se aparecía por la escuela, eso lo había notado obviamente la rubia, no lo buscaba para besarlo o porque lo extrañaba como se podría pensar, no, lo quería para asesinarlo con sus propias manos, Edward se encargó de que tuviera una vida miserable en la escuela diciendo a los cuatro vientos que era una fácil y ella había accedido a tener sexo con él, cuando no era verdad, entonces ella se encargaría de hacerle su vida miserable.

Arnold no la había vuelto a molestar aquellos días eso era algo doloroso para la rubia, pensó que el cabezón insistiría pero no, se dio por vencido el muy idiota.

-Hola hermosa –Wolfang trato de abrazarla por atrás y ella respondió con un puñetazo en el estomago

-¡No me toques!

-Vaya que…agresiva eres Pataki, espero que en la cama seas así –Murmuro mientras recuperaba en aliento –Porque…realmente quiero que seas mía –Volvió a tomarla del brazo para halarla hacia el

-Mira pequeño fenómeno de circo, si no quieres que vuelva a golpearte será mejor que me sueltes

-Mira Helga, debes entender algo, no soy tan débil y tú no eres tan fuerte ¿De verdad quieres pelear?

-Tú debes entender también Wolfang que no puedes obligarme, primero muerta antes de meterme contigo

-¿quieres que use el mismo método de Edward? Bien puedo hacerlo –Saco un sobre de cocaína, ya conocía a la perfección de como lucían cada una, ya las había probado casi todas. –Entonces ¿Qué dices Helga? A cambio de ya sabes que amor.

-Puedo pagarlas, hermano –Dijo sacando el dinero –No necesito tu gran "calidad" –Comento sarcásticamente mientras le quitaba el sobre y le arrojaba el dinero

-Ya caerás Pataki, te advierto que serás mía –Dijo antes de que la rubia terminara de irse.

Arnold se encontraba detrás de un basurero como siempre hacia cuando la quería espiar, afortunadamente hasta ahora Helga no se había dado cuenta de lo que hacía, la espiaba de manera constante y estaba esperando el mejor momento para acercársele, de aparecer ante ella en un momento más de débil para ella y esta pudiera dejar aquel abismo donde estaba metida aunque no sabía por cuánto tiempo más podría esperar, miro a Wolfang con verdadero odio, ahora más que nunca estaría noche y día con Helga.

.

.

.

En el parque cercano a la preparatoria Hillwood se encontraba Edward frente a Lila quien tenía lágrimas en los ojos, mirándolo con suplica.

-No…es imposible –Decía mientras tomaba los estudios que se había hecho después de la llamada de Edward aquel día.

-Ahora por tu culpa estoy infectado –Dijo asqueado mirándola con odio -¡Eres una zorra!

-¡Solo he estado contigo!

-¡Si como no, Lila! ¡Y soy yo el rey de escocia ¿no?!

-¡Tú has tenido otras relaciones ¿no?!

Edward quedo pensando sorprendido ante tal declaración pero sus molestias comenzaron después de que estuvo con ella, pero…su primera relación… ¡No! Esa es mejor no recordarla, se asqueaba al pensarla y después fue…Jennifer la vecina, después de esta se acostó con Gloria una alumna que conoció hace poco, también después antes de Lila tuvo relaciones con… -Nadine –Murmuro mientras recordaba aquella fiesta en la que ambos perdieron el conocimiento y al parecer habían tenido sexo.

-Lo ves –Dijo molesta -¿Helga lo sabe? –No supo porque pero en la primera que pensó fue en ella, en la última persona que estuvo con ese canalla.

-No –Dijo fríamente –Y no es de tu incumbencia

-Debes avisarle para que…

-¿Qué no entiendes? –La tomo del brazo fuertemente -¡Te callaras esto y no importa lo que yo diga, te callaras si no quieres que todo mundo vea cierto video!

-¿Video? –Pregunto asustada

-Si, en el cual querida amiga, sales conmigo teniendo sexo, es un recuerdo para mí –Susurro feliz mientras la soltaba –No estoy jugando Lila

Lo vio alejarse mientras se sobaba el brazo, con lágrimas en los ojos se fue despacio hacia su casa.

.

.

.

-¡Helga!

La rubia rodo los ojos y espero unos minutos antes de bajar a la sala, se había tomado un poquito de rato libre y se había relajado con la droga junto con un pequeño baso de ron que aún le quedaba. – ¿Qué quiere señora? –Pregunto mientras se sujetaba del sofá, pues estaba realmente mareada y sentía que ya estaba haciendo efecto

-Saldré del país unos días y necesito que vigiles a Sonia. –Comento mientras miraba sus maletas –Necesito ir a visitar algunos proveedores de la compañía y así cerrar negocios ¿Podrás hacerte cargo?

-Aja

-Deja el alcohol niña si no quieres terminar como la alcohólica de tu madre

-Deje de ser vividora o terminara en la muerte o cárcel, lo cual es lo mismo, señora

-Borracha

-Asesina

-¿Qué diablos estas diciendo?

-Solo sé que mi padre no estaba enfermo y no tenía nada…de un momento a otro falleció y no encontraron causa real de su muerte aunque el doctor diga lo contrario solo para mantenernos tranquilos…estoy segura que lo mato y solo por ¿dinero?

-Bien si continuas así, Helga tendré que encerrarte en un hospital psiquiátrico

-Hágalo, me estaría haciendo un favor

-Bueno estaré en este hotel y estos son los números, los dejare aquí por si Sonia necesita algo, el dinero se lo deje a ella, ya que si te lo dejo a ti, lo gastaras en tus porquerías –Tomo su maleta –Nos vemos en un mes

La rubia rodo los ojos y subió a su alcoba, mientras Sonia miraba como su madre se iba, la relación no iba nada bien, se sentía abandonada y la única persona que de vez en cuando la miraba y le preguntaba como estaba, ya no estaba.

.

.

.

-¿Diga?

-Viejo ¿Dónde estás? Se supone que hoy es noche con los chicos –Gerald se escuchaba realmente molesto pero el rubio solo miraba hacia la alcoba de aquella joven, esperaba a que dieran las 12 a esa hora seguro la joven ya no saldría.

-Lo lamento Gerald pero estoy…

-Vigilándola –Dijo molesto –Viejo de verdad esto está muy mal, deberías llamarle a Olga si tanto te preocupa…

-Lo hice Gerald y no he dicho nada porque en verdad esto me empieza a oler mal –Dijo seriamente –Olga desapareció

-¡¿Qué?!

-Nadie sabe nada de ella… -Hace unos días se había enterado –Helga solo me tiene a mi

-Arnold…

-Lo lamento mucho pero ahora lo más importante para mí es ella, Gerald

-Viejo ¿Hasta cuándo? Ella no te quiere cerca ¿Cómo lo harás?

-Como lo he hecho hasta ahora, cuidándola como si realmente fuera su Angel –Sonrió ante el recuerdo de un poema –Nos vemos mañana Gerald, lo pro…

-No digas eso viejo, sabemos que no lo harás, nos vemos Arnold –Colgó sin esperar repuesta

-Lo lamento amigo –Susurro al teléfono mientras miraba hacia la ventana, se apagaron las luces, al parecer la joven se había dormido al fin, tomo sus cosas y se fue sigilosamente del lugar.

Dentro de la alcoba una joven se asomaba para mirar la luna cuando vio la silueta del joven que caminaba hacia su casa, sonrió mientras lagrimas surcaban su rostro al percatarse de tan bella imagen que le ofrecía en aquel momento la noche –Arnold –Murmuro algo mareada aun, pensando que tal vez era una ilusión pero para ella era la mejor ilusión del mundo, sonrió y se dedicó a ver la luna una vez que la silueta de Arnold desapareció.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente la rubia estaba despertándose tarde pues era sábado, cuando su celular sonó y malhumorada lo tomo -¡¿Quién?!

-Helga, soy Lila

-¡¿Qué demonios quieres…?!

-Edward tiene herpes, es todo lo que deseaba decirte y que no le digas que te dije, solo…pensé que debías saberlo, me contagio –Dijo rápidamente sollozando –Lo siento, adiós

-¿Qué?

Y cuando pensaba que la vida no podía tratarme más mal, pasaba esto, no lo podía creer era lo único que me faltaba, tener una ETS, comencé a dejar salir mis lágrimas que lentamente caían por mis mejillas.

 _"_ _¡¿Porque?! ¡¿Cuál fue el error que cometí para merecer todo esto?! ¡¿Qué?!"_ pensé molesta y triste mientras tomaba más cocaína y la aspiraba sin detenerme, quería olvidar, olvidar de la única forma que lograba detener el dolor por lo menos un rato.

.

.

.

Lila estaba en la habitación del rubio quien le tomaba el hombro en señal de ánimos y apoyo –Fue lo correcto, Lila

-Si Arnold, ella también merecía saberlo y te agradezco que me hayas escuchado, a pesar de todos mis errores

-Todos cometemos errores Lila, pero lo importante es aprender de ellos y no volver a caer en el mismo una y otra vez –La pelirroja sonrió –Gracias por decírselo, ahora debo ir a verla

-Estará furiosa –Murmuro

-Tal vez pero no puedo dejarla sola –Tomo su chaqueta e invito a la pelirroja a salir

-Ojala alguien me llegue amar como la amas, Arnold, sabes…tengo celos de ella

-Seguramente habrá alguien que te amé y te valore como te lo mereces, Lila, solo esta vez no te equivoques

-Gracias por todo, nos vemos

-Adiós

Se dirigió rápidamente hacia la casa de la rubia pero en ese momento vio a Sonia ingresando con nada más y nada menos que Wolfang.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **uff hace mil años que no actualizaba este fic pero no se preocupen no me he olvidado de ninguno de mis fics, ni de oye arnold, ni de candy y menos de ranma o sailor moon, los estare actualizando ;D**_

 _ **mil gracias por su apoyo, paciencia y sus hermosos reviews ;D en verdad los amo :D espero les guste este nuevo capitulo, es algo corto perdonen tratare de hacerlos mas largos ;D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	18. CAPITULO 18 PELIGROS I

_..._

* * *

 _A veces la vida da golpes duros provocando la fractura de una persona, la estabilidad emocional se acabó, no hay más aquella persona que alguna vez viste en esos hermosos ojos que ahora ya no tienen vida, pero ¿entonces qué hacer para lograr traerla de regreso?_

 _La realidad es que a veces no se puede, a veces la vida es muy complicada, a veces las personas no logran enfrentar tantas situaciones que pasan por su vida que simplemente se pierden de la peor manera creyendo que es la mejor salida y opción para olvidarse de las dificultades y obstáculos que te envía el destino._

 _No olvidemos que los obstáculos son puestos porque sabemos cómo enfrentarlos, porque somos fuertes como para enfrentar aquellos obstáculos que la vida nos pone en el camino, pese a que pensemos que no es así._

 _Pero cuando nos ponemos en peligro solo por esto, sin importarnos entonces todo está mal, realmente es un grito de auxilio un grito de desesperación, de todo lo que tiene aquella persona, quien grita en busca de ayuda y son señales que no debemos ignorar, señales que no lograste ver con otras personas, señales que son las que de repente marcan la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte, entre el bien y el mal, entre salvar o perder._

 _A.P.S._

* * *

Arnold observo como Wolfang y Sonia ingresaban a la casa, preocupado se trepo al árbol de siempre y trato de ver a través de la ventana de la rubia, la observo tirada en su cama sin moverse aquello no estaba bien, sintió un terrible escalofrió al ver en el buro de la rubia, aquello era como polvo pero sabía que era un polvo peligroso.

-Helga –Murmuro tristemente

En aquel momento vio que alguien ingreso a la habitación de la rubia, Sonia trato de despertarla pero le fue imposible -¡Es increíble Helga! –Grito exasperada al ver que no respondía, la rubia murmuro quejas y la empujo desde donde estaba. -¡Despiértate tienes visitas!

La rubia se levantó molesta y le enfrento -¡Ya cállate, no tienes algo mejor que hacer que estar molestando a los demás, tan patética es tu miserable vida! –Grito escupiéndole en la cara.

Sonia solo la miro aún más molesta pero no agrego nada más referente a esa pequeña pelea –Wolfang esta abajo ¿Le digo que pase?

-¡Diré que se largue! –Escucho la molestia y fastidio en la voz de mi amada Helga, aquello le alegraba al rubio, pues esperaba que ella no estuviera a solas con ese maldito de Wolfang, la rubia se volvió a dejar caer en la cama y Sonia salió de la habitación.

Sigilosamente me escabullí con mucho trabajo por la rama que daba hacia su habitación, deseaba asegurarme que estaba bien y que aquello no hubiera sido un desmayo o algo peor, pues se dejó caer realmente muy feo.

La mire tan placida y tranquila en su cama, pero sabía que eso en realidad era una ilusión, ya que Helga no estaba para nada tranquila, feliz o estable, ella se encontraba realmente mal, desde que Bob…y ahora Olga ¿Dónde la buscarían? Debía hacer algo por ella.

-Helga –Susurro el rubio acariciándole suavemente la mejilla, ella sonrió dulcemente como hacía días no lo había visto, pero en aquel momento se escucharon pasos hacia la alcoba de la rubia, entonces Arnold hizo por instinto lo primero que se le ocurrió y fue esconderse debajo de la cama.

-Te dije que está durmiendo –Dijo la voz de Sonia, un poco molesta al ver que el rubio no le hizo caso.

-Mejor aún que dormida, Sonia, seguramente está viajando –Dijo Wolfang, que por su tono de voz parecía feliz, como si estuviera a punto de hacer una travesura como un niño.

-Wolfang debes irte, odia que la despierten me grito hace un momento que te fueras –Dijo la joven algo exasperada

-Mira Sonia, no es un secreto que tu hermanastra es de cascos ligeros, así que déjame con ella y tú no te metas, o ¿Acaso quieres un pequeño favor? –Arnold sintió que la sangre le hervía -¿Deseas que te haga el favor? ¿Eres virgen? Seguro que sí, lastima Arnoldo no aprovecho mientras estuvieron allá, que pena, seré yo el privilegiado ¿No? –Se escuchó una abofeteada

-¡Lárgate!

-No, ven aquí –Sonia grito mientras se imaginó que Wolfang la besaba, en aquel momento supo que debía salir pero…

-¡¿Qué demonios haces idiota?!

"Helga" pensó el rubio, escucho como los pequeños pasos de la joven se acercaban hacia un punto.

-¡Vaya, la bella durmiente despertó! ¿Qué tal si hacemos algo divertido? Un trio suena bien para mí –Rio burlonamente

-¡Vete al infierno! –Helga parecía muy molesta –Aunque –Sentí terror –Si tú quieres Wolfang no tengo problema en hacer algo contigo –Wolfang quedo sorprendido por aquellas palabras y Arnold estaba destrozado, ella…le estaba insinuando ¡No imposible! Pensaba desesperado y debatiéndose entre salir para reclamarle o mejor huir en cuanto pudiera –Pero…debo advertirte amor que tal vez…solo tal vez tenga Herpes

Silencio

-¡¿Qué?! –Dijo el rubio al reaccionar -¡Zorra! –Otro golpe

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, si ya te decidiste será mejor que te largues, Wolfang antes e que te mate a golpes

-Ja por favor

-¿quieres apostar? No me hagas enojar más, sabes que no te tengo miedo

Solo se escuchó el gruñido molesto del rubio y unos pasos saliendo al pasillo y desapareciendo después –Deberías tener más cuidado de a quien dejas pasar a la casa, Sonia ¿Acaso tu madre no te enseño? A perdón, acabo de recordar que jamás tuviste una y que cuando al fin la tienes, ella simplemente se va ¿Cierto?

-Te odio

-Por nada –Azoto la puerta, seguramente en la cara de la otra joven, después se escuchó como volvió sobre sus pasos para volverse a dejar caer en la cama.

Suspiro aliviado el rubio, pero ahora….debía salir, ella necesitaba a alguien así que…. –Helga –Susurro al verla de nuevo acostada con sus hermosos ojos cerrados.

-¿Qué haces aquí Shortman? –Pregunto la joven sorprendiendo y asustando a la vez al rubio

-Yo…solo

-¿Qué? –Pregunto abriendo los ojos molesta -¿Acaso me espiabas?

Arnold miro esos hermosos ojos zafiros azules como el hermoso mar, podía ver a través de esos ojos que aún quedaba algo de la antigua Helga, de la Helga de la cual se enamoró perdidamente, que aún había algo de esperanza. –Si

La rubia le miro entre sorprendida y molesta –Pues deja de hacerlo

-No

-¡¿porque no Arnoldo?! –Dijo molesta y algo mareada, el efecto de la droga iba en aumento.

-Te amo Helga –La rubia no dijo nada pero cerro los ojos, Arnold aprovecho para acercarse un poco más a ella –Te amo mi princesa, sé que esto es una pesadilla para ti, más que eso pero…estoy aquí Helga

-Pero… ¡Esa noche no me ayudaste! –Exclamo con lágrimas en los ojos –Ahora…tal vez…tal vez… ¡Oh por dios!

-Cariño –Murmuro el rubio abrazándola, estaba vulnerable, sabía bien a que se debía pero no iba dejar pasar esa oportunidad para hablar un poco con ella y protegerla.

-Déjame –Lo empujo levemente pero el rubio no se alejo

-Helga por favor –Ella le miro con ojos cristalinos pero perdidos, era obvio que la dosis que había tomado por fin hacia su efecto esperado, se comenzaba a perder seguramente en su mundo ilusionista donde no sentía nada aparentemente –Ya no lo hagas –Murmuro tomando de la mano de la rubia, una bolsita arrugada, ella no protesto y dejo que se lo quitara, Arnold lo guardo en sus pantalones y la abrazo nuevamente pero…inesperadamente Helga lo beso.

-Helga –Dijo cortando el beso sin aliento después de unos segundos pero la rubia nuevamente lo beso cada vez con más pasión, el solo la tomo por la cintura y dejo que ese beso pese a ser consciente de que la rubia no lo haría en sus cinco sentidos, dejo eso a un lado y le respondió el beso con todo su amor.

Helga dejándose llevar en un momento por aquel sentimiento coloco sus manos en el cuello de Arnold y coloco su pierna alrededor del rubio, quien fue sintiendo aquello por lo tanto comenzó a excitarse pero pronto tuvo que frenarla. –He…Helga no creo que…

-¿No quieres? –Dijo la rubia perdida pero con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos

-Claro…pero…no así –Se levantó juntando todas las fuerzas del mundo –No es justo ni para ti, ni para mí –Tomo el rostro de la rubia sabía que ahorita estaba pacifica por el efecto pero sabía también que ella le escuchaba pues no era tonta aun con esa porquería. –Te amo y…realmente quiero que…

-Tal vez tenga Herpes

Arnold observo como baja la mirada avergonzada pero su voz lastimosa y débil –Lo solucionaremos juntos –Tomo sus manos –No te abandonare, Helga

-Vete

-¿Qué?

-No quiero tu lastima Shortman, suficiente tengo con la de Phoebe –Dijo sin expresar ningún sentimiento

-Pero…

-¡Lárgate!

-¡No!

-¡Te odio!

-Y yo te amo –Dijo tomándola contra su voluntad nuevamente entre sus brazos para calmarla, ella lucho pero después de un rato se rindió, lentamente la rubia comenzó a murmurar cosas sin sentido pero Arnold la vigilo todo el tiempo hasta que el sueño la venció y después Morfeo lo llamo también a él, quedaron en su cama hasta el amanecer.

.

.

.

Despertó después de un momento de desorientación se dio cuenta de que estaba aún en la cama de la rubia, lentamente se puso sobre esta para mirar a su alrededor, el sol daba de lleno en la alcoba, se volteó para ver a la rubia pero…

-Buenos días –Dijo la joven rubia desde el marco de su puerta, llevaba consigo una taza de café cargado.

-Helga

-¿A quién esperabas a Lila? –Pregunto molesta y sarcástica a la vez -¡Oh! Ya se tal vez pensaste que este era el cuarto de Sonia, lastima te equivocaste Shortman

-No, yo me quede contigo, solo que no esperaba que te levantaras tan temprano, después de…bueno

La rubia rio estruendosamente –El buen samaritano Shortman no puede decir las cosas como son, dilo solamente, me drogue si ¿y cuál es el problema?

-¿En verdad tan poco te valoras? –Exploto el rubio -¡¿En verdad te gusta ponerte en constante peligro, Helga?! Anoche no fue la primera o ultima vez que te pones así

-¿Y a ti que te importa?

-Me importa más de lo que ven tus narices –Dijo molesto estaba fuera de sus cabales en esa ocasión pero es que la actitud de su amada comenzaba a molestarle

-Pues que deje de importarte, Shortman mejor metete en tus asuntos, yo estoy grande para saber lo que hago.

-¡No te comportas como un adulto, si no como un estúpido adolescente como todos!

-¡Si pero por lo menos no ando fingiendo ser bueno y de entrometido como siempre, Arnoldo!

-¡Por lo menos no huyo como cobarde de mis problemas en vez de enfrentarlos!

-¡¿Y tú qué diablos sabes?! ¡No me ayudaste cuando yo lo necesite! ¡Ahora vienes a reclamarme o a decirme cobarde por no enfrentar la muerte, violación y abandono que he sufrido por parte de todo el mundo! –Dijo la rubia molesta con lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos y llameantes ya que estaba llena de dolor, odio y coraje.

-¡¿Y qué hiciste?! ¡No hiciste nada, Helga, dejaste que Edward siguiera como si nada, dejas que todo el mundo confirme que eres una…! –Sintió la mano de la rubia en su mejilla, no supo en que momento pero ambos estaban casi nariz contra nariz y por ello la rubia pudo soltar la abofeteada en el momento indicado.

-Vete Arnold, no vuelvas a buscarme, no te quiero junto a mi ¿No lo entiendes? Te odio

-Helga yo…

-¡Vete!

El rubio prefirió no pelear más con ella, pero se estaba maldiciendo por ser tan estúpido y haberle dicho lo que le dijo, cuando salió escucho un pequeño sollozo silencioso por parte de la joven que le destrozo el corazón, sabía que estuvo mal y sintió el dolor de Helga al escucharlo.

.

.

.

Aquella tarde estuvo intranquilo, sus padres lo habían reprendido por no haber llegado anoche, les dijo que estuvo con unos amigos, ya que al parecer Gerald lo había buscado así que hubiera sido tonto decir que estuvo con él, pero sus padres aun así no le creyeron, estaba con Will en su alcoba, su pequeño hermanito de casi dos años, caminaba lentamente por su habitación, mientras pensaba en la rubia y en lo que paso cuando…

-¿Diga?

-Arnold…necesito…por favor ayúdame

-¡¿Olga?!

En aquel momento también ingreso Gerald, quien tenía cara de susto -¡Arnie!

El rubio hizo a un lado el celular, no entendía lo que Olga estaba diciendo pero le hizo un gesto a Gerald de que le dijera que pasara. –Helga se fue con Wolfang

-¡¿Qué?!

-¿Arnold?

-Olga te paso a Gerald, debo…debo ir con Helga –Olga solo susurro un inaudible si y entonces le dio el celular a Gerald, quien inmediatamente la escucho mientras Arnold salía a la calle.

-¿Phoebe?

-Se fueron a su casa, ¿Sabes dónde es?

-Si –Salí corriendo de ahí, mientras Phoebe ingresaba a mi alcoba también.

.

.

.

Llegue rápidamente y entonces al abrir la puerta que estaba emparejada la vi -¡¿Helga?!

-Vaya cabezón ¿Qué no sabes que ingresar a casas ajenas es peligroso? –La puerta se cerró dejando todo en total oscuridad.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **primero que nada disculpen la tardanza pero aqui estoy no me he olvidado de mis fics ni lo hare jeje solo he estado algo ocupada pero aqui sigo.**_

 _ **segundo muchAS gracias por sus hermosos reviews que son los que me animan a seguir escribiendo :D**_

 _ **MacaG26 hola amiga, perdon si pongo a Helga de una manera distinta en este fic pero es que cuando uno pasa por tanto no se tal vez es el lado oscuro de Helga si Arnold siguiera ignorandola o si pasase algo muy feo en su vida, por lo que me surgio esta idea, jejej lo se es algo feo espero que no me mates jijiji :( :). bueno espero te siga gustando ;D**_

 _ **Yakumin hola nena gracias por tu review, si pobres pero espero que te siga gustando y prometo ya no hacerlos sufrir bueno...tal vez un poco mas jejeje :/ si me encanta lila de mala aunque en este fic ya no lo sera mas por lo que le paso jejejej :D**_

 _ **kaialina hola muchas gracias por leerlo y por tus hermosos reviews siempre :D disculpame por la tardanza pero aqui sigo haciendo las actualizaciones :D tal vez me tarde un poquito pero ten seguro que actualizare :D espero te siga gustando y prometo ya no hacerla sufrir tanto pronto toda la verdad se sabra ;D**_

 _ **DianaChanRose hola muchas gracias nena por leerme y por tus hermosos reviews :D espero que te siga gustando ;D**_

 _ **muchas gracias a todos espero que les siga gustando y para cualquier duda, comentario, queja o sugerencia por favor darle clic al botoncito jejejej e :D**_

 _ **saludos y lindo inicio de semana**_


	19. CAPITULO 19 PELIGROS II

_**...**_

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **primero una enorme disculpa por la tardanza pero aqui sigo viva**_

 _ **sufri un pequeño lapso de nada de inspiracion y no tenia ganas por mil cosas no queria subir los capitulos de ninguno de mis fics de ese modo**_

 _ **estuve leyendo algunos de los fics que han subido y poco a poco me han regresado esas ganas e ideas de escribir claro primero terminare uno o dos fics antes de subir los nuevos, tengo varias ideas para hey arnold, y otras para ranma 1/2, e incluso me ha surgido una idea mas para sailor moon y continuar con school days, les agradezco infinitamente que me esten esperando su paciencia y por seguir leyendo mis fics, gracias a todos pero ya me callo jejeje**_

 _ **disfruten el capitulo y recuerden Hey Arnold no me pertenece y el fic es de mi entera imaginacion y es sin fines de lucro ;D**_

 _ **nos vemos abajo**_

* * *

 _ **¿Cómo salvar a quien no quiere ser salvado? ¿Cómo llegar a alguien que no quiere ser alcanzado? La realidad es que en ninguno de estos casos se puede, cuando una persona se quiebra y no hay razonamiento real en su mente que no sea la muerte o se tire a la oscuridad total de su corazón, no hay modo de salvarlo hasta que por desgracia toque fondo, lentamente se puede ir consumiendo la manzana hasta tornarla negra, hasta consumirla por dentro y llegar al límite para después entonces ¿Qué le queda? Nada más que intentar salir del hoyo al cual se metió.**_

 _ **La realidad es que hasta que haya peligro real muchas veces es cuando se logra sacar a la persona de la oscuridad total del corazón, cuando el eclipse este en su totalidad para después regresarlo a la luz.**_

 _ **A.P.S.**_

-Vaya, vaya pero ¿a quién tenemos aquí? –Wolfang se acercaba peligrosamente hacia donde ya estaba Arnold junto a Helga quien estaba al parecer desmayada.

-¿Qué le diste? –Dijo acusadoramente al rubio

-No me mires así, Arnoldo, bien sabemos que tu amiga además de fácil es drogadicta

-¡Cállate!

-Ar…Ar… -Murmuro la rubia entre movimientos débiles que dio de cabeza

-Helga –Suspiro Arnold mirándola con preocupación

-Bueno si no te importa Cabeza de balón, ella y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes –Tomo a la rubia quien hizo una mueca de dolor –Al final ella vino por voluntad aquí

-Suéltala

-No, Arnold –Wolfang lo miro seriamente –Helga cree que esto es un juego pero no lo es, ella vino por droga y yo se la di a cambio de sexo claro, aunque ya tome mis precauciones –Enseño una caja de condones –No sé si alcancen todos porque de verdad que tengo unas ganas ¿Verdad cariño?

-No –Susurro empujándolo débilmente pero no lograba, eso solamente hizo que Arnold sintiera más fuego en la sangre, tomando el valor se acercó para tomar a Helga del brazo y Wolfang lo mirara molesto

-No –Dijo firmemente –Se va conmigo

-Hasta crees, se tomó mi última y mejor reserva de mis setas ¿crees de verdad que te la daré?

-Puedo pagártelo –Dijo Arnold tomando con más fuerza a Helga –Pero ella viene conmigo

Wolfang lo miro desconfiado y desafiante –No…la prefiero al dinero

-¿Enserio? –Arnold enseño su billetera, no tenía millones ahí pero tenía 290 dólares que había estado ahorrando y que estaba por usarlo para ayudar a Helga, al final eso haría.

El rubio miro a Arnold desconfiado y dudoso pero la verdad era que Helga contagiada ya de algo no le servía, no era tan apetecible para el como el dinero, así que la aventó hacia el rubio y tomo la billetera –De acuerdo pero aun así no se quedara todo tan tranquilo enano, ella volverá a mí y entonces la hare mía por ahora llévatela y tu billetera también me la quedo, ya que es mas de mi estilo que el tuyo enano.

Arnold solo bufo pero tomo a Helga entre sus brazos y la levanto para llevársela antes de que Wolfang decidiera arrepentirse.

Noto que Helga no pesaba tanto como esperaba por su altura y demás debería pesar un poco más, la sentía sin embargo ligera, claro que esto no impidió que unas calles adelante tuviera que detenerse pero por suerte.

-¡Arnold! –Gerald estaba corriendo junto a Phoebe quien venía con cara de susto

-¡¿Esta bien?!

-Supongo que si –Dijo molesto aun el rubio –Siempre termina quedándose dormida

-No quiero que llegue a su casa así, pero tampoco puedo llevarla conmigo –Murmuro Phoebe angustiada

-La llevare a la casa de huéspedes pero necesito que me ayudes Gerald

El moreno miro a su amigo algo sorprendido por el modo en que lo dijo, parecía cansado pero más que otra cosa molesto, muy molesto a decir verdad y seguramente era con ella y con el mismo por no poder ayudarla, lo conocía bastante bien.

-Claro –Tomo a la rubia del brazo y Arnold del otro, así ambos pudieron llevarla de regreso a la casa de los huéspedes.

Una vez dentro de la habitación de Arnold la depositaron en la cama -¿Mis padres salieron entonces?

-Sí, creí que era bueno decirles lo de Olga

-¿Increíble no? –Phoebe miraba a Helga quien estaba respirando ya más normal.

-¿Qué?

-Olga se salvó al parecer por una pequeña pero buena oportunidad al poder escapar del lugar gracias a este detective

-Lo malo es que ni ella sabe bien lo que paso y el detective se volvió a ocultar, estamos igual que siempre

-La madrastra de Helga no está en la ciudad –Murmuro la pelinegra

-¿Qué estas insinuando Phoebe?

-Bueno, Helga también lo pensaba y creo que tú también Arnold –El rubio estaba absorto en sus pensamientos cuando le hablo, se miraron por un momento como leyéndose el pensamiento.

¿Qué no lo había pensado? Claro que lo había pensado sobre todo después de lo que pudo notar de Victorie esta mujer tan interesada y despreocupada de su propia hija, Sonia, la extraña muerte de Bob y de pronto la desaparición de Olga, era obvio para donde iba…hacia la herencia de las rubias, Helga estaba hundida en la depresión y drogas, Sonia estaba más que desinteresada en los negocios o el dinero que Bob le había dejado, Olga estaba con el teatro pero al pendiente de todo, era obvio que mostraba el mayor obstáculo aquella rubia, por suerte aun contaba con ella Helga.

-¿Olga vendrá?

-No lo sé, pero tus padres viajaron ya hacia New York para poderla ayudar.

-Aunque tu madre dijo que solo lo harán con una condición –Dijo Phill entrando a la habitación

-¿Qué condición abuelo? –Pregunto sorprendido el rubio

-Que dejes de seguir a Helga y de sobreprotegerla –Arnold estaba por protestar pero el abuelo lo interrumpió –Arnold comprendo que quieras seguir ayudándola pero, creo que hasta cierto punto tus padres tienen razón, mira puedes vigilarla y tratar de que no se meta en situaciones peligrosas como la de hoy pero tu madre te quiere lejos de todo ese mundo y de todo el peligro que representa, además de que si Helga no quiere ayuda no la aceptara a menos que ella así lo desee, ¿comprendes?

Arnold miro hacia otro lado –No la dejare aun cuando mi mama lo pida…no…no puedo

-Esa fue la condición que te pidieron, hijo yo solo paso el recado –Miro hacia Helga –Sabes tu abuela y yo le tenemos mucho cariño a esa pequeña pero…a veces es bueno tocar fondo para poder darte cuenta de lo mal que estas y tú mismo pedir ayudar, no que te presionen para ayudarte, si es estúpido, estúpida adolescencia ¿No?

-Como digas abuelo

-Arnold entonces –Murmuro Phoebe una vez que Phill salió

-No…se quedara aquí, mañana la llevare a casa pero no la dejare, Phoebe

-Viejo yo creo que…

-No lo hare

-Pero y… ¿Tus padres?

-Gerald comprende –Miro a su mejor amigo –Si la persona que amas pasara por esto ¿No harías lo mismo?

El moreno mira a Phoebe de reojo, suspira por un momento cierra los ojos –Creo que si –Responde lentamente para después sonreír de lado –Te veré mañana

-Claro

-Nos vemos, Arnold –Phoebe se despide también

-Nos vemos chicos, gracias

Ambos salen de la alcoba dejando a Arnold solo junto a Helga, quien seguramente no despertaría hasta el día siguiente, suspiro sentándose a su lado –Hay Helga Geraldine Pataki, ¿Acaso siempre debes meterme en problemas? –Susurro acariciándole la mejilla.

-Arnold

Sonrió dulcemente al escucharla decir su nombre " _Como dicen, los borrachos y niños dicen siempre la verdad, sé que piensas en mi tanto como yo lo hago, por más que trates de borrarme de tus pensamientos creo que tú tampoco puedes, Helga ¿No?"_ pensó sonriente mientras le daba un casto beso en la comisura de sus labios –Solo espero que no nos metas en más peligros.

.

.

.

En una pequeña calle solitaria de New York, una joven con chamarra que cubría su rostro corría desesperadamente hasta que llego a aquella calle cerrada trataba de encontrar un lugar donde esconderse pero no lo encontraba, en su pensamiento solo había una sola persona y esa era su fuerza, su luz para luchar y no dejarse caer.

-Estoy seguro que se vino por este lado

La joven dejo caer unas pequeñas lágrimas por la desesperación retrocediendo hacia atrás mientras miraba aquella silueta del hombre que comenzó a seguirla.

-No… -Susurro asustada hasta que chocó contra un contenedor de basura, sin pensarlo dos veces se metió en este tratando de hacer el ruido menos posible, tratando de enterrarse y confundirse con esta y rogando a todos los cielos que se fueran rápido para poder dejar ese hedor lo más pronto posible.

-Demonios… ¿Otra vez Ralph?

-Nick nos va a matar, es la segunda vez que fallamos

-¡Fallaras tu zopenco! Te dije que no la perdieras de vista, ¿Qué acaso no ves que la mujer nos matara cuando sepa que no matamos no solo al padre que si no ahora dejamos escapar a la hermana?

-Lo lamento mucho, Jake

-Lo lamento mucho, Jake –Lo imito -¡Eres un inepto!

La joven sollozaba inaudiblemente dentro del contenedor de basura ¿Qué demonios pasaba?

-Revisamos el contenedor de basura ¿No?

-Sí, creo que es mejor hacerlo a no hacerlo, vamos Ralph

Y entonces todo se había terminado eso pensaba la joven mientras la pequeña luz del faro que iluminaba la calle cerrada entraba por la puerta que había sido abierta y entonces, pudo ver el rostro nada amigable de la persona que había estado persiguiéndola.

 _"_ _Helga_ " fue todo su pensamiento antes de cerrar los ojos y dejar que pasara lo que tenía que pasar.

.

.

.

Helga despertaba aturdida después de aquel alucinógeno que le había dado Wolfang, no sabía dónde estaba pero ya tampoco le importaba hasta que entonces frente a ella observo que nuevamente y para no perder la costumbre estaba Arnold pero lo que sorprendió fue verlo sin camisa y durmiendo a su lado con su brazo alrededor de ella, eso basto para que la sangre subiera hasta sus mejillas.

 _"_ _¿Qué demonios paso?"_

Empezó a empujar al rubio pero solo consiguió que este se aferrara un poco más a su cintura algo que la hizo sonrojar aún más, por lo que no tuvo de otra que empujarlo con más fuerza esta vez por lo que el rubio despertó algo confundido al levantarse del suelo, Helga aprovecho para ver si traía ropa.

-Bonita forma de despertarme Pataki –Dijo sarcásticamente el rubio mirándola

-Bueno…yo…nosotros –Dijo sonrojada

-Anoche no eras así

Arnold estaba disfrutando mirarla sonrojada, tal vez podía hacer un acercamiento entre ellos poniéndola de ese modo.

-Eh, perdón

Arnold la miro sorprendido -¿Por qué?

-Imagino que tu…tú y….yo bueno…yo estaba con Wolfang pero…por estar aquí…imagino que…

-¿Crees que dormimos juntos?

-Bueno es que… -Se sonrojo –Es obvio que si…

-Pues si

Helga sintió su corazón salir y de pronto sin que pudiera detener las lágrimas acudieron nunca pensó en hacer el amor con Arnold inconsciente y menos drogada, el…el ¿acaso se aprovechó de ella?

-¡¿Te aprovechas…te de mí?! –Dijo entrecortada su voz, Arnold no esperaba eso pero cuando estuvo por responder la puerta de la habitación de Arnold se abrió

-¡¿Helga?!

Arnold solo sintió su cara arder al encontrarse en la situación más embarazosa del mundo y sobre todo por la persona que acaba de encontrarlos, seguramente esto no saldría nada bien.

* * *

 _ **Bueno como decia arriba mil gracias por su apoyo**_

 _ **por su paciencia y por seguirme leyendo**_

 _ **he vuelto y tengo muchas energias y nuevas ideas como dije pero dare por finalizado algunos fics estos dias o semanas aun no se cuando terminen pero para poder comenzar con otros nuevos**_

 _ **se que es jueves pero quiero saber sus votaciones ya saben ;D el metodo**_

 _ **por quien mas voten de aqui a mañana subire los capitulos que pueda de las 8am hasta las 6pm**_

 _ **asi que voten**_

 _ **RESCATAME**_

 _ **HELGA CENICIENTA**_

 _ **ADOLESCENCIA**_

 _ **ENTRE EL AMOR Y EL ODIO**_

 _ **AMNESIA**_

 _ **MISMOS PADRES**_

 _ **UNA PROMESA DE AMOR**_

 _ **VERDAD O RETO**_

 _ **HECHIZOS DE AMOR**_

 _ **LA VIDA DE LOS SHORTMAN**_

 _ **EL RENACER DE NUESTRO AMOR**_

 _ **VOTEN ! JEJEJE**_

 _ **saludos**_


	20. CAPITULO 20 UN AMOR EXTINGUIDO I

**...**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 20 AMORES EXTRAÑOS**

* * *

 _ **A veces solamente desearía poder comprender, poder saber lo que piensa la otra persona para simplemente poder saber cómo actuar, hablar y ayudar, pero simplemente eso es imposible, todos somos un mundo en nuestra cabeza, pero eso no quiere decir que nunca podamos llegar a comprender a la otra persona, solo que…que es complicado.**_

 _ **Y como no ¿Quién dijo que el amor era fácil? En realidad una relación nunca es todo color de rosa, seria aburrido ¿no?, tampoco debe de dar más uno que el otro, es una relación de dos no de uno mismo, la igualdad debe empezar por eso en casa para después llevarla afuera, pero si muchas veces esa igualdad nunca estuvo en casa ¿Cómo llevarla en tus otras relaciones? ¿Quién es el débil? ¿El que no pelea o quien tiene la razón?**_

 _ **Realmente nunca pensé que fueras tan complicada Helga Geraldine Pataki pero eso es lo que me encanta de ti…**_

 _ **A.P.S**_

* * *

-¡¿Cómo es posible Arnold?! –Gritaba histéricamente Stella mientras miraba a su hijo con una gran decepción en su mirada, estaban en la habitación de sus padres, Helga había quedado tan avergonzada que no replico cuando el rubio le dijo que lo esperara.

-Mama no es lo que…

-¡¿Cómo que no es lo que pienso?! ¡Nos vamos un rato y mira lo que haces!

-Bueno es que…espera ¿No se supone que estabas en New York con mi padre?

-¡¿Para dejarte solo?! ¡No señor esta vez envié a tu padre solo y le dije que me quedaría, claro lo decidí en último momento, como anoche no sé a qué hora llegaste!

-Estuve todo el tiempo en…

-¡¿Ahora que pasara Arnold Phill Shortman?! ¡¿Acaso has pensado en las consecuencias?! –Respiro hondamente en un intento de tranquilizarse -¿Qué si está embarazada después? Son aún muy jóvenes

Arnold se sonrojo completamente, es que ni ella ni Helga dejarían responder en algún momento, por un momento intento sonreír, vaya ironía de la vida, había encontrado a alguien tan parecido a Stella sin proponérselo tal vez como ella daba la vida a Miles, Helga también se la daría a él, aunque por ahora lo más importante era mantener a Helga lejos de todo lo malo en su vida.

-¡Arnold! –Stella lo sacudió lo más tranquilamente que pudo pero realmente no lo logro

-¿Eh?

-No quiero que estés con ella –Dijo más seriamente la mujer –Hablo enserio hijo, al rato tu…no…no quiero que corras peligro comprende

Arnold abrió los ojos sorprendido pero pronto su semblante paso a uno más serio ¿Qué si con que Stella pensara que Helga y el…? ¿Podría aprovecharse de eso no? –Lo lamento mama, no puedo dejarla

-¿Qué?

Arnold suspiro pesadamente, odiaba mentirles pero debía hacerlo, estaba encontrando la única forma que tendría para poder estar más con ella -¿Cómo crees que se sienta si la voto después de que…? –Se sonrojo –Era…era…. –Dios no podía decirlo sus orejas se encendieron –Vir…virgen

Stella también se sonrojo ante la confesión de su pequeño hijo, es que ¿Cómo diablos podía mirar a su bebe como un adolescente casi hombre ya con una vida sexual activa? Simplemente no…no era lo que ella quería pero… ¿si aun así seguía prohibiéndoselo? En realidad prefería saber bien todo lo que pasaba para orientarlo e incluso si debía ayudarlo a protegerse lo haría, porque…aún es muy joven y ella también para que haya un bebe de por medio ¿no?

-Creo que es algo extremista ¿no? –Arnold miro a su madre sin entender –Me refiero a que ella quiso, no la obligaste ¿o sí?

Arnold bajo la mirada poniendo la mejor cara de culpa

-¡Arnold! –Se escandalizo su madre

-No…no fue a propósito….ella…ella dijo, y bueno yo…realmente sabía que ella no estaba en sus cinco sentidos así que de…de un modo yo…

-¿Quién eres?

-Mama yo la amo –Esto último lo dijo sincero y firme mirándola a los ojos –Sé que ella también…

-Pero ¿Y si no?

-No quiero alejarme de ella y menos ahora, sería una falta de respeto para ella ¿No lo crees?

-Pero…

-Mama siempre me has dicho que debo ser un caballero y responsable también, voy a asumir las consecuencias de mis actos y eso no es huyendo o rechazándola después de lo que paso, si no asumiendo lo que tenga que venir ¿No?

-No estoy segura

-Por ahora no puedo alejarme

Stella suspiro rendida -¿No cambiaras de opinión, cierto?

-No

-Bien pero… -Miro por última vez a su hijo antes de salir –No quiero nada de drogas en esta casa, ni quiero que lo que paso anoche se vuelva a repetir ¿entendido? Ambos deben de respetar eso

-De acuerdo

Vio salir a su mama, para después dejar salir un tremendo suspiro de alivio y de frustración ¿Ahora como se lo diría a Helga?

.

.

.

En New York en una casa desolada se encontraba Nick un hombre de cabello castaño y moreno mirando por la ventana tranquilamente mientras hablaba por teléfono.

-Si…si señora Pataki todo está saliendo conforme al plan –Se escuchó un grito colérico al otro lado de la línea –Lo lamento…no pensé…creí que no le molestaba es…está bien, está bien, si en efecto ya tenemos a la mayor de… -Volvió a escucharse un grito –Si lo se soy un idiota pero no se preocupe que todo está saliendo bien ¿Cuándo…? –Otro grito –Ya está bien señora, no hare más preguntas tontas perdone

Ralph cargaba un bulto junto con Jake quien traía sus pies en las manos mirando sonriente el buen trabajo que había hecho.

-Con cuidado idiotas –Dijo mirando como bajaban a la joven en el suelo. –Si es que fueron algo bruscos pero todo bien –Silencio por un momento -¿Qué? Pero…es que ella…pero…señora –Gritos –Si…comprendo está bien, nos vemos

-¿Qué ocurre Nick?

Miro a Jake por un momento antes de mirar con desprecio a la joven –Debemos desaparecerla.

.

.

.

Helga miraba por el gran ventanal del cuarto del rubio, estaba aún confundida, no entendía ¿Qué diablos había pasado? ¿Enserio habían hecho el….?

-¿Qué tonterías digo? –Se puso de pie con una lagrima traicionera –Basta Helga no más lagrimas…el…él no te ama y lo sabes

-Te equivocas –Arnold estaba de pie mirándola sonriente con una bandeja para que desayunara

-¿Me equivoco?

-Si… ¿Cómo sabes que no te amo?

-Porque lo sé y punto Arnoldo ¿Y esto para qué?

-Necesitas comer y tener fuerzas

Helga se sonrojo levemente ¿Fuerzas para qué?

Arnold sonrió enternecido por la hermosa imagen de la rubia, aunque podría ser mejor si no estuviera tan demacrada, sus sonrisa se convirtió en una de melancolía –Helga… ¿Hace cuánto que…no comes?

La rubia miro a Arnold sorprendida porque ni ella misma lo recordaba –No…no lo se

-Bueno ahora desayunemos y dejemos lo demás de lado ¿Te parece?

-Claro

Por un momento estuvieron en silencio masticando tranquilamente los panqueques que la abuela de Arnold había hecho, claro que cada uno con un mar de preguntas para el otro pero ni uno ni el otro se atrevía a romper el silencio incomodo que se había creado entre ellos, hasta que Helga quien apenas si masticaba su plato no pudo más.

-¿Me vas a explicar que paso anoche?

-¿Anoche?

-Si ¿Cómo llegue hasta aquí Arnoldo?

Arnold miro hacia el otro lado recordando él porque estaba molesto con ella –Fui por ti

-Duh eso ya lo deduje no soy tan densa como tu

-Basta Helga

-¿Qué? ¿Te molesta la verdad? Porque es la verdad Arnoldo no eres más que un lento y un…

-¡Helga Geraldine Pataki dije que te callaras ahora!

Helga abrió los ojos sorprendida por cómo le había hablado pero en vez de dejarse llevar por el dolor de que el chico que amo le gritara se ofendió –No me grites Arnold

-¿Cómo no quieres que te grite Geraldine si te pones en peligro todo el tiempo? Si no estuviera yo ahí no se ya que hubiera pasado

-No me digas Geraldine

-Te llamas así ¿No?

-No juegues conmigo Arnold, no me gusta ese nombre y creo que lo sabes

-Pero así te llamas, Geraldine –Se acercó peligrosamente a ella provocando la molestia pero a la vez nerviosismo de la joven -¿Por qué fuiste con Wolfang? ¿No tenías como pagar la droga? ¿Qué ibas a darle a cambio?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia Arnold

-Lo es cuando pague 290 dólares más 20 de mi cartera por tu droga y seguridad –Dijo el rubio apretando los dientes –Creo que merezco una explicación

-Nadie pidió tu ayuda

-¿No? –Sonrió amargamente -¿Por qué me llamabas mientras estabas inconsciente como debo tomarlo?

-Como que la droga ha estropeado mi maravilloso e intelectual cerebro

-Helga…

-Arnold…

-¿Qué debo hacer para que comprendas que…?

-No te estaba pidiendo ayuda y si te debo algo, ya te lo cobraste anoche ¿no? –Sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas recordando lo que pensó hace un rato volviendo el dolor a su ser, se tuvo que voltear para que el rubio no la viera vulnerable –Así que ya…ya….no te debo nada

Arnold se molestó -¿Crees que por dormir conmigo ya me pagaste? –Helga lo miro sorprendida y dolida –No Geraldine porque en primera no lo hice por eso –No la desmentiría por ahora, estaba viendo las reacciones de Helga y deseaba saber hasta qué punto podía llegar –En segunda si es así entonces aún falta –Dijo un poco más pícaro quitando el plato de la mano de la rubia y dejándolo junto al suyo en el tocador –¿Crees que con una vasta por mi dinero, mi preocupación, el amor que siento por ti y lo doloroso que ha sido verte como hasta ahora? Yo creo que no –La tomo de la cintura mirándola intensamente antes de darle un beso que en un principio fue algo brusco por la desesperación, deseo y enojo que sentía por todo lo que había estado pasando pero lentamente el beso se fue convirtiendo en uno más apasionado y amoroso hacia la joven que termino derritiéndose por el beso correspondiéndolo con la misma intensidad.

Helga paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio sintiendo su corazón salir del pecho, sintiendo la lengua de su amado en su boca que parecía derretir la suya con el simple contacto, ya no sabía dónde estaba, en realidad no le importaba, ahora estaba consciente y agradecía eso para llevar por siempre el recuerdo de esos labios, de esos besos, esas caricias, estaba en el paraíso.

Arnold comenzó a sentir demasiado, estaba besándola y sentía las manos de la rubia detrás de su cuello eso le daba solo una señal de que pese a todo lo que pensaba la rubia no le importaba que fuera mientras fuera el, eso era mucho mejor que cualquier otra cosa ¿no?

Se atrevió a explorar nuevamente como anoche se atrevió pero sin pasar de allí, acaricio su costado y espalda suavemente, la piel de Helga era una delicia y adicción esa sería su mayor adicción y si la probaba mas no sabía que haría sin ella, si esta seguía como hasta ahora.

 _"_ _Si la montaña no va hacia ti…tu ve a la montaña"_ pensó en esa conversación, pero no quería terminar en las sombras como ella, pero si ella lo aceptaba en su mundo, en su lugar, podría servirle para estar más cerca de ella ¿No? Tal vez hasta ahora lo había hecho mal.

De pronto sintió como la mano suave de la rubia tomaba la suya y la subía a su pecho, Arnold se sonrojo y se separó un poco para mirar ese mar que de pronto había recuperado el brillo de la luz que tanto amo. –He…Helga

-Tócame –Susurro ella avergonzada, bajando la mirada continuo –No se…no sé qué paso anoche pero…pero te…te necesito Arnold –Admitió sonrojada aun pero sonriéndole tímidamente –Yo…yo bueno yo, es que yo…

-Shhh –Arnold la beso tiernamente para callarla –También te necesito Helga… no me sigas alejando –La beso nuevamente –También te deseo –Susurro mientras acariciaba suavemente el pecho de la rubia sobre la ropa –Anoche solo nos besamos, Helga, jamás me aprovecharía de ti –Helga se sonrojo y miro asombrada al joven quien rio un poco –Si nos besamos porque tu quisiste pero antes de que pasara algo más, te detuve aunque…cada vez…cada…cuesta –Suspiro un poco frustrado

Helga sonrió dulcemente…ese era su Arnold, su amado y buen samaritano Arnold de quien se enamoró desde niña –Te amo –Susurro antes de robarle un beso nuevamente sin dejarlo reaccionar muy bien

Arnold sintió una enorme felicidad al sentir que nuevamente tenía esa oportunidad con ella, una oportunidad que no dejaría atrás, debía rescatarla y al parecer ahora lo estaba haciendo bien.

Bajo lentamente su mano para meterla debajo de la blusa hasta llegar al sostén de la rubia, quien se sonrojo pero no lo detuvo, amaba la electricidad que la piel de Arnold le hacía sentir contra su piel, el toco su seno suavemente excitado por la sensación se puso más encima de ella besándola con pasión, sin percatarse ninguno de los dos que alguien los observaba desde el ventanal.

-Maldita sea Helga –Murmuro mientras llamaba a la casa de huéspedes.

La rubia estaba deseosa ya de sentir a su amado y comenzó a bajar su mano hasta llegar a la parte masculina que deseaba tocar, sintió que estaba duro, Arnold dejo de besarla para mirarla –Yo…

-También me gustaría –Murmuro Helga sonriéndole pero…

-¡Chaparrito!

Ambos se separaron inmediatamente, Helga se puso bien nuevamente el sostén y la blusa que Arnold había desacomodado, mientras él se volvía a acomodar bien la playera que había sido un poco jaloneada mientras se besaban.

-¿Qué pasa abuelo?

Phill ingreso a la habitación y vio a los rubios sonrojados y ambos mirando al suelo pero no dijo nada, eso era de lo más dulce pero a la vez mas comprometedora si es que querían ocultar algo. –Le hablan a Helga

-¿A Helga? ¿Aquí?

-¿Quién es?

-Es Phoebe

-¡Phoebe!

-Ella sabe que te quedaste aquí –Dijo Arnold tranquilizadora –Quería llevarte con ella pero no le pareció prudente

-Rayos…seguro es un sermón, muchas gracias señor Shortman

-¡¿Señor?! –Dijo Phill haciéndose el ofendido -¿Acaso estoy tan viejo pequeña? Ya te había dicho que me dijeras Phill o abuelo como tú quisieras

-De acuerdo Phill

-Bien eso está mucho mejor –Salió de la alcoba mientras Helga se ponía de pie, Arnold la observo

-Entonces…

-¿Entonces? –Repitió la rubia sin entenderlo

-¿Seremos novios de nuevo?

Helga se sonrojo –Bueno pues…pues no se

Arnold la tomo de la mano sonriéndole con dulzura –Te amo Helga –Coloco un pequeño anillo con una piedra verde, el anillo era de plata pero la piedra se veía realmente hermosa

-¿Y esto?

-Es para que te cuide y si aceptas ser mi novia claro

Helga sonrió tiernamente para después darle un beso dulce a Arnold –Puede ser, tal vez hoy estas de suerte cabeza de balón –Sonrió antes de salir al pasillo para ir a responderle a su amiga, con mucha alegría que ninguna de las salidas de drogas o alcohol le había dado, Arnold seria su mejor droga y medicina para olvidar, estaba segura.

-Bueno Phoebs ¿Qué pasa en el mundo real? –Dijo soñadoramente pero lo que escucho le dejo un tanto desconcertada

-Eres una zorra, recuerda que eres mía y que seguramente tienes Herpes, no me protegí –Colgaron dejándola con la cicatriz que pensó que podría cerrar nuevamente abierta ¿Cómo fue tan estúpida para olvidar algo así y sobre todo para pensar que podría ser feliz cuando nunca lo ha podido ser?

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **antes que nada quiero agradecerles por la paciencia y por seguir leyendo ;D y a los que van empezando bienvenidos :D**_

 _ **bueno quiero decir que acaba de tomar un rumbo interesante esta historia en mi mente habia perdido la inspiracion pero ¿que creen? que no aqui sigue jejejej ya tengo el proximo capitulo en mi mente jejeje**_

 _ **lamento mucho hacer sufrir a Helga pero creo que va por un buen camino ademas de que despues de estar con una adiccion y los errrores que se comenten no son tan faciles de olvidar y dejarlos atras, ella necesita ayuda y se que es cruel romperle su pequeña burbuja de amor de los rubios disculpen :'( pero creo que fue en el momento justo me siento bien con este capitulo :D ya saben quien es Nick? espero que si jejejeje**_

 _ **Olusum annavi Holi muchas gracias por toda tu paciencia, apoyo y tus reviews realmente te lo agradezco y espero que te siga gustando como fuiste la unica que voto por eso comence con rescatame espero te agrade ;D en efecto revivimos los fics y yo jejeje la verdad tengo muchas ideas pero lamento bueno mas bien informo que este fic esta por llegar a su desenlace proximamente sera el final del fic jejeje uuuu lo se pero creanme faltan varios capitulos pero ya no muchos para llegar :D pero espero que a todos les guste :D**_

 _ **muchas gracias a todos queridos lectores**_

 _ **y sigan votando para saber que fic actualizare mañana por la noche ;D**_

 _ **al ratito les digo como andan las votaciones :D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	21. CAPITULO 21 UN AMOR EXTINGUIDO II

**...**

* * *

 **FIC DOBLE**

 **ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Este capitulo incluye escenas de fuertes, si eres menor de edad abstente a ingresar, quedan totalmente advertidos y si quieren pasar tendran que darme helado de chocolate con cerezas y crema batida :P**

 **jejejej no se crean pero es enserio contiene una escena fuerte por lo que si eres sensible o de verdad menor de edad es recomendable no ingresar**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **Para Ol** **usum Annavi quien siempre esta pendiente en mis historias y es una gran amiga, espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo ;D muchas gracias por siempre dejar tus hermosos reviews y por todo el apoyo que me das y sobretodo por tu paciencia jejeje espero que no te deje de gustar nunca lo que escribo ya que mi mayor satisfaccion es que a ustedes les guste mis lectores.**

 **nos vemos abajo**

 **:D**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **recuerden la advertencia, estan por ingresar al campo prohibido ;D**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 21 ENTRADA AL INFIERNO**

* * *

 _ **¿Cómo creer en una luz que se extinguió hace mucho tiempo? ¿Cómo salir del hoyo cuando no has encontrado una salida en mucho tiempo? ¿Cómo lograr no seguir en las tinieblas cuando todo parece ser oscuridad? ¿Cómo poder aferrarte a la luz cuando hay más niebla que claridad en tu mente?**_

 _ **¿Cómo terminar con algo que ni siquiera sabes cómo empezó? ¿Cómo dejar el pasado atrás cuando ni siquiera sabes qué ocurrió? ¿Cómo lograr olvidar algo que no recuerdas? ¿Cómo poder escapar de algo que no estas segura? ¿Cómo aferrarte al amor cuando ya no crees en nada?**_

 _ **La oscuridad es el único camino seguro que queda, la luz solo es una incertidumbre cuando no hay esperanza…**_

 _ **H.G.P**_

* * *

Helga miraba sin realmente ver ya a ningún lado en particular, había salido de la casa de huéspedes sin avisarle a nadie, sin detenerse aun cuando el abuelo de Arnold le había llamado, en verdad necesitaba estar sola, no quería estar con nadie y menos con Arnold.

Camino sin rumbo fijo, sin detenerse a pensar en nada, la verdad era que cuando pensaba que podía comenzar de nuevo…nuevamente aparecía algo que la hacía volverá su realidad, una realidad que como bien el rubio le había dicho quería huir, ¿Cómo no querer escapar? ¿Cómo acusar a alguien de violación cuando ni siquiera recordabas que lo había hecho?

Suspiro con dolor, suspiro con nostalgia, con odio, con impotencia, con rencor con todos los sentimientos negativos que su ser podía almacenar aun, ya no tenía fe, no tenía confianza en nada ni en nadie, ni siquiera en si misma ¿Cómo tenerlo cuando la vida la había golpeado aún más fuerte que nunca?

Bob muerto, Miriam en rehabilitación, Olga la abandona… ¿Qué otra cosa podía esperar?

-¿Para qué seguir viviendo? –Se cuestionó al llegar cerca del puente, la droga no era suficiente ya, ¿Por qué no terminar ya con todo? En realidad no había más para vivir, menos con una enfermedad, la incertidumbre la mataba y la estaba acabando lentamente ¿Por qué no adelantarlo?

Se subió a la barandilla, sería una caía rápida, seguramente y si se caía de cabeza… ¿Así moría no?

-¡Helga!

Lo último que quería era que esa persona fuera quien impidiera que acabara con su vida pero ¿Por qué…?

.

.

.

Arnold estaba desesperado buscando a la rubia por las calles de Hillwood mientras se dirigía a la casa de esta, no entendía porque se había ido así, llevaba en su mano el anillo que observo que la rubia había dejado a un costado del teléfono ¿Qué había pasado? Un momento parecía feliz como si estuviera rescatando a la Helga que tanto amaba y al siguiente todo cambio.

 _"_ _Helga"_ pensaba con desesperación mientras iba rápidamente por las calles.

.

.

.

En casa de la rubia después de que se dejó convencer por Sonia estaban ahora sentadas en la cocina donde la joven le preparaba una taza de té.

-Toma

La rubia solo la miro con algo de confusión aun pero no dejaba de pensar en lo que hacía un rato había pensado en el puente, en realidad deseaba tanto la paz y el único modo era ese, no había otro, no había más.

-Sabes…no se bien que decir

-No tienes que decir nada, Sonia

La pelinegra la miro con algo de fastidio pero igual continuo como si Helga nunca hubiera dicho nada. –Solo que… -Miro a la rubia con algo de pena, genial lo que le faltaba pensó la rubia mientras rodaba los ojos –Creo que al final…no somos tan diferentes ¿eh Helga?

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Esta le miro con algo de simpatía mientras se ponía de pie para tomar un vaso y después servirse un poco de refresco.

-A qué tal vez yo solo…solo he estado tratando de sobrellevar esto –Se levantó la manga después de suspirar trabajosamente

La rubia abrió los ojos sorprendida por lo que vio -¿Qué…?

-Creo que es mucho mejor que estar todo el tiempo perdida en un mundo de alcohol y drogas –Dijo a la defensiva

-¿Por qué?

La rubia ahora la miraba con pena, fue el turno de Sonia de rodar los ojos con fastidio –Por la misma razón por la que te ibas a aventar de ese puente, por la misma razón de que bebes, por la misma razón que tú tienes de estar harta de ser un mueble más para quienes se suponen deben amarte

Claro que lo entendía, ella su vida de niñez la mayor parte fue ese mueble para todos, ese ser invisible que no parecía importarles, pero ¿El abandono? Claro la madre de Sonia la había abandonado al parecer, ¿Pero una violación? Seguro que Sonia no paso por esto, claro que no.

¿O sí? Y la pregunta quedo en el aire y la respuesta nunca llegaría a menos que…a menos que lograra que las palabras salieran de sus labios pero estos parecían sellados ¿Qué si era verdad? ¿Cómo ayudar a alguien a salir de la oscuridad si no podías salir tú mismo?

-Sonia yo…tu…

En eso tocaron la puerta principal, por lo que su hermanastra salió como huyendo como temiendo que algo que no hubiera podido evitar quedara ahí filtrado en el aire, llegándole a la mente y logrando revelar un secreto que tal vez tenia.

Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por una voz bastante asustada e histérica -¿Helga… está aquí?

Sonia suspiro antes de responder –Esta en la cocina.

Arnold llego rápidamente hasta donde me encontraba, donde miro a la rubia con intensidad, reflejando su angustia y su alivio al verla a salvo, la rubia no supo ni porque ni como pero de inmediato se dejó caer en sus brazos dejando salir todo el dolor que tenía en el pecho y la estaba matando.

-Helga

-Los dejo solos –Murmuro Sonia saliéndose de la cocina para darles privacidad.

.

.

.

Miraba con excitación aquella fotografía que había tomado después de hacer su trabajo, era increíble que Arnold no hubiera sabido que aquella joven estaba…era increíble, la había disfrutado como nunca y lo mejor aún era que no tenia de que preocuparse.

-Vaya te molestare un poco –Susurro para sí mismo antes de tomar su teléfono para marcarle a la joven que ocupaba su mente en ese momento. –Sonia

Del otro lado de la línea en un lugar lejano de donde el joven se encontraba, una joven pelinegra de ojos castaños palideció al escucharlo por la otra línea.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Vamos Sonia no es modo de tratarme ¿Estás sola?

-No

-Aun así creo que iré, al fin que Helga se la pasa drogada o borracha no escuchara tus suplicas como aquella vez

Sonia se estremeció y comenzó a dejar caer lágrimas por sus mejillas –No

-Sí que me la pase en grande, más porque…eras virgen mi dulce niña mala

-Basta –Dijo sin aliento

-¿Qué te molesta?

-Yo no…

-No pareció molestarte cuando te besaba

-Ya no…

-¿No? ¿Acaso ahora no disfrutas el quitarle el novio a tu hermanastra?

-¡Vete al diablo! –Dijo colgando

-Maldita –Murmuro por lo bajo tomando sus cosas para ir a la casa de las jóvenes que tanto le habían estado obsesionando.

.

.

.

Sonia se encontraba en el suelo sollozando, mientras con debilidad tomaba el cúter que llevaba consigo ahora siempre, sin pensarlo dos veces se metió al baño para comenzar a aliviar el dolor que estaba teniendo en el alma.

Helga había visto la escena sin que esta se diera cuenta, ella y Arnold habían decidido no hablar pero hacerse compañía, este estaba en su habitación esperándola ya que había dicho que tenía que ir al baño pero nunca espero encontrarse con la escena que presencio ¿Qué demonios había pasado con Sonia?

Regreso a la habitación aun pensativa.

-¿Helga?

Arnold la miraba con dulzura mientras alzaba un poco la habitación -¿Qué…que haces?

Pregunto mientras este levantaba terminaba de levantar unos osos de felpa que habían quedado hace mucho bajo su cama –Alzo un poco –Dijo enarcando una ceja como si fuera muy obvio lo que hacia

-Deja de hacerlo, las…

-Deja de ser la fuerte, Helga, no siempre tienes que serlo –La tomo de la mano al tiempo que dejaba el oso en la mesa que estaba a un costado de la puerta –Ven…debes descansar

Helga se dejó halar por él, sabía que al final debía estar en el infierno que estaba viviendo y que no lo podía arrastrar a él, también sabía que ella misma había elegido el camino hacia este, tomando y probando droga, que no estaba bien pero la hacían olvidar tal vez…solo tal vez debía probar algo diferente como Sonia dijo.

.

.

.

Sonia miraba su pierna derecha, estaba sangrando, pero no le importo la cubrió con papel y se puso de pie lentamente mirándose en el espejo, dejándose llevar por el recuerdo que la estaba atormentando, por la culpa, por malas decisiones en base de envidias y celos que la llevaron a ponerse a ella misma en peligro aunque lo pensaba bien tampoco fue realmente así ¿O sí?

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

Desde que había llegado a Hillwood pudo ver como Arnold amaba de verdad a su hermanastra y ¿Cómo no ser la atención de varios hombres? Era hermosa, ella misma muy en su interior lo decía, no era la persona más hermosa del mundo pero tenía algo que comprendía por qué Arnold u otros chicos la siguieran, era dulce cuando quería y era una fiera cuando debía serlo, tenía personalidad única y aunque le doliera admitirlo no tenía ningún sentimiento de odio o envidia en su interior al menos no en ese momento cuando la conoció, se odiaba por pensar esas cosas pero no podía ser tan ciega y negar los atributos que se notaban tenía la rubia.

Además de su físico, ella no tenía sus encantos que la naturaleza le dio. Pero aun así debía ganarle, con Arnold no tenía ninguna oportunidad eso quedo claro pero tal vez con Edward tendría…debía…

Entonces paso lo de su padre y vio romperse, eso le satisfago por unos minutos pero después, la realidad también la alcanzo, Bob estaba muerto y eso…eso significaba también para ella su perdición.

.

.

.

Días antes de que esto pasara se la pasó coqueteándole a Edward realmente sin mucho éxito, pero después de lo de Bob, desistió y se encerró en su mundo como ella, como su madre también.

Pero entonces…

Ese día vio como Wolfang estaba más que dispuesto a hacer lo que quisiera con Helga pero esta no supo bien porque pero no quiso que la lastimara suficiente había tenido con lo que paso en aquella casa del árbol, que se enteró al escuchar una conversación que tuvo ella con Phoebe, después del catastrófico día, o eso pensaba.

Pero Helga lo corrió, no pensaba que después de todo lo que había consumido podría levantarse así tan fácilmente para correr el peligro que la acechaba, la admiro en ese momento pero después la volvió a aborrecer ni un gracias cuando le cerró la puerta en las narices.

Sin replicar fue hacia la puerta principal donde Wolfang salió malhumorado pero este no cerró la puerta ya que había otra visita.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Helga no quiere visitas así que…

-No vengo a verla a ella, te vine a ver a ti

-¿A mí?

-Si –Cerró la puerta tras de él, para después abalanzarse sobre la joven quien trataba de empujarlo –Bésame –Ordeno y la beso con rudeza y haciéndole daño.

-¡Basta! –Grito empujándolo –Lárgate o Helga bajara

-¿No que no quiere visitas? Imaginaba que no quiere que la molesten

-Eso no quiere decir que no esté aquí

-¿Enserio? ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre estar o no estar para Helga? Normalmente esta siempre borracha o drogada es lo mismo que no estar.

-Ella no está…

-No importa ¿no era lo que querías?

-No

-Vamos te va a gustar

La pelinegra se alejó de este hasta llegar a la cocina donde se puso en la mesa, pero lo único que hizo el joven fue cerrar la puerta de esta habitación -¿Quieres jugar entonces?

-Basta, ya te dije que no

-Y yo dije que si –La tomo de la muñeca y ella en su desesperación alcanzo el cuchillo de la mesa.

-Te gusta rudo ¿Eh? –Dijo sosteniendo a tiempo la mano de la joven antes de que acercarla su mano con cuchillo –Bien –La golpeo con la otra mano, Sonia dejo caer el cuchillo sin proponérselo –Otro golpe

Cayo al suelo –No –Se arrastró por el suelo para tratar de llegar a la puerta, pero Edward la tomo del cabello y la empujo hacia la mesa –Déjame…

Otro golpe más que la dejo noqueada por un momento, solo sentía el cuerpo de Edward encima del suyo, este comenzó a besarla con fuerza y sin ninguna consideración, sin pedir permiso tomo sus senos en sus manos sobre la ropa comenzó a frotárselos pero cuando ya no fue suficiente rompió su blusa sin preocuparse y después siguió con el brassier.

Sonia sollozaba tratando de cubrirse y pegarle pero por cada intento era un golpe más en el rostro o en el brazo –Estás deliciosa, mamita, pensar que todo este tiempo estuve rechazándote

-No –Susurro al sentir que su ropa de abajo estaba siendo quitada, trato de levantarse pero solo quedo en el suelo, por lo que comenzó a gatear por el suelo de la cocina tratando de alcanzar el cuchillo pero Edward la levanto nuevamente del cuero cabelludo

-Ni lo pienses –Pateo el cuchillo lejos de ellos y la levanto nuevamente para después ponerla en la mesa mientras peleaba por quitarse la ropa para sacar su miembro

-Por favor –Dijo está llorando -¡Ayu…! –Otro golpe ahora en su cara contra la mesa dejándola un poco inconsciente.

-Si –Susurro Edward besándole la espalda, Sonia solo sollozaba y no reacciono hasta que sintió un horrible dolor en su parte, donde Edward ya estaba dentro y haciendo…

-No… -Susurro con debilidad tratando de moverse pero este la tenía bien sujeta, estaba sintiéndose peor que el infierno –Por favor

Entonces Edward hizo más rápido el vaivén, después de unos minutos más de tortura y de seguir siendo mallugado su cuerpo el joven se vino.

Ella quedo estática sin poder moverse ni decir nada solo más que llorar y llorar… sintió que este salía y la dejaba caer de la mesa, donde ella no opuso resistencia hasta llegar al suelo donde se recargo para sollozar.

-Ha sido muy satisfactorio desvirgar a alguien –Dijo sonriente su mirada oscura y llena aun de placer –Espero hacer lo mismo con Helga

La pelinegra levanto la mirada confundida sin entender -¿Qué…?

-Aunque creo que tu estas mejor bajo esos harapos de niña buena –La sujeto del cabello de nuevo y la beso, estas se resistía pero el invadía cada parte de su boca con su lengua, haciendo que esta sintiera verdadero asco –Más vale que sigas siendo niña buena y no digas nada de esto ni nada de lo que diga ¿De acuerdo?

La soltó con brusquedad y salió del lugar sin molestarse en no hacer ruido, simplemente salió como si nada hubiera pasado, Sonia solo quedo ahí en la cocina llorando por un largo, largo rato.

 **END FLASH BACK**

* * *

Un fuerte grito la saco de sus pensamientos y de inmediato salio del baño solo para encontrarse con una escena que le puso la piel fría, Helga estaba abajo y no solo eso, frente a ella estaba Edward y Wolfang.

Wolfang sonrió al ver bajar a la pelinegra –Lastima que también me ganaste a la hermana –Susurro

-Pero podemos disfrutarla –Dijo este sonriéndole a Helga –Pero yo primero a mi novia

-Ya no soy tu…

-Como sea –Wolfang interrumpió –No tengo problema en dejarte pero…no se vale trampas, Edward

-Lo mismo digo –Tomo a la rubia de la muñeca para acercarla, esta estaba pálida y sin entender ¿Por qué demonios estaba pasando esta vez esto? –Ahora si recordaras eso me alegra preciosa –Helga comenzaba a sudar, en su vida había tenido tanto miedo de alguien que no fuera Bob enojado, inclusive ni con el –Bienvenida al infierno querida

Y con una sonrisa curvada y aquella mirada penetrante realmente se sintió ante el mismísimo diablo, donde no importaba cuanto o lo que hiciera, sabía que él no se detendría, era un león en plena caza que no la dejaría salir viva… solo pudo pensar en una sola persona que estuvo un momento ahí y ahora no estaba _"Arnold"_ a quien trato mal antes de que este decidiera alejarse… ¿Qué tan estúpido se puede ser para alejarlo? La respuesta era sencilla, era más estúpido obligarlo y retenerlo a quedarse en las tinieblas…y no lo haría.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 ** _Una enorme disculpa por no seguir actualizando pero la semana pasada estuvo realmente estresante porque hubo auditoria aqui en mi trabajo y yo tengo que tener todos los formatos de los accesos a las aplicaciones de la empresa, ya sabran como se puso cuando no encontrabamos unos formatos que no me pasaron mis compañeros jejejeje :(_**

 ** _espero que este nuevo capitulo les guste llevaba escribiendolo desde la semana pasada por lo que espero no decepcionarlos :D_**

 ** _muchas gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews no olviden dejar mas porque es lo que me anima a seguir escribiendo_**

 ** _tambien por hoy que empieza una nueva votacion valen triple los votos asi que voten ;D_**

 ** _tomare en cuenta los votos que me llegaron el viernes ;D_**

 ** _saludos_**

* * *

 _ **RESCATAME 40%**_

 _ ** _MISMOS PADRES_ 10%**_

 _ **ADOLESCENCIA 10%**_

 _ **HECHIZOS DE AMOR 10%**_

 _ **ENTRE EL AMOR Y EL ODIO 10%**_

 _ **LA LUZ EN TU MIRADA %0**_

 _ **HELGA CENICIENTA 0%**_

 _ **EL RENACER DE NUESTRO AMOR 0%**_

 _ **EL DIARIO DE ARNOLD 0%**_

 _ **UNA PROMESA DE AMOR 0%**_

 _ **VERDAD O RETO 0%**_

 _ **LA VIDA DE LOS SHORTMAN 0%**_

 _ **hermoso inicio de semana ;D**_

 _ **saludos**_


End file.
